The Ongoing Saga Of Emi Hana
by sayjay1995
Summary: REWRITTEN: Better summary on my profile page: Emi's adventure starts in Sinnoh, but instead of being normal she has to deal with villians, love, evil pokemon, and much, much more. Follow Emi's saga as she goes through the best and the worst of Sinnoh
1. Meet The Gang

**A/N: I'm going to rewrite the first few chapters of this fanfiction, because of all the grammar mistakes and lack of detail. If you've already read them, then don't worry; the plot won't change. I'm just going to add some details to make them better. And if you're new, I hope you like my first pokemon fanfiction! Speaking will be in "…" and thinking will be in '…'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon; the real owners are probably out doing important business in Japan or something.**

**Chapter 1**

The plan wasn't difficult; come to Sinnoh and start a new journey. Maybe even meet a few new friends. Sounds simple, right? For most people it would be, but not for poor Emi Hana. First, she had been flying over the mass continent with her Swellow, and skipped out on a day's worth of sleep.

Next she decided to stop and rest inside Eterna Forest. Then, being the blonde she is, Emi let out all her pokemon and wandered around through the forest until they got lost. And if that wasn't bad enough, she became exhausted and ending up falling asleep. Not exactly the best start for a pokemon trainer.

In the heart of Eterna Forest, six pokemon busied themselves while their trainer slept. A Skitty was meowing happily as a smaller then average Bulbasaur chased her around. The earlier said Swellow was digging around through the dirt looking for bugs to eat. There was a small river flittering by, which was occupied by a Vaporeon.

A Gardevoir sat at the base of a large oak tree, watching the other pokemon with silent content. On her lap was a pink backpack. And last, but certainly not least, an Arbok was sleeping peacefully. His tail was coiled up, wrapped around a sleeping red haired girl. Emi had been asleep for the past two hours, and Gardevoir decided it was time to awake.

"Swellow, if you'd be so kind…" Gardevoir said, nodding at Arbok and Emi.

"Wake up sleepy heads." Swellow teased as he gently poked both of them in the head with his beak.

"I'm up, up I say!" Arbok hissed sleepily. Emi still didn't stir.

"I need backup!" Swellow called out, enjoying this game.

"I'm on it!" Vaporeon used her tail to splash cold water at the sleeping girl. The water fell short by a few feet, but it was enough.

"Alright, I'm up…" Emi yawned as she stood up to stretch.

'Nice to see you're still alive. Though the sand is so thick around your eyes I don't know how you can see.' Gardevoir commented. Emi smiled at the thought; she and Gardevoir had become so close that they could speak telepathically. Though she knew the psychic pokemon was only joking, Emi rubbed her sky blue eyes.

"Hey, where's the little ones?" Emi asked, looking around for Skitty and Bulbasaur. They were still small, almost equivalent to a baby. "

Here we are Miss Emi!" Skitty yelled out as she and Bulbasaur appeared from behind a thick rose bush. Emi let out a cheerful laugh; her pokemon always seemed to forget that she couldn't understand them. She took her backpack from Gardevoir and slid it over her shoulders.

"I guess I slept for a long time, didn't I?" Emi sighed, looking up at the sky. They had landed in Eterna Forest in the afternoon, but now the sun was hanging low in the sky.

"Let me see if I can find us a way out of here." Emi sat down on the earthy ground and pulled out a map. She held it out in front of her, trying to read it in the dim light.

"Cyndaquil, attack with Ember!" A deep voice shouted. Several things happened at once. Her pokemon broke off into pairs. Skitty climbed onto Arbok's head and he slithered off to the side. Bulbasaur hopped up on Swellow's back and the bird pokemon took to the sky. Gardevoir pulled Emi out of harm's way, and Vaporeon shot out a stream of water against the fire. Fortunately the water attack prevailed, and everyone got out of the way. But, with every triumph there is a loss.

Emi watched as a flame caught the corner of the forgotten map and the entire paper went up in flames. Vaporeon put that out as well. Now the attention was focused on an approaching trio. They all wore the same baggy black shirts with matching cargo pants. The middleman was smirking; he had a look of authority mixed with self-confidence. If Emi had to make a guess, she'd say he was about twenty years old. Flanking his sides stood two slightly older men, maybe twenty-two. Standing in front of the cocky blond haired leader was a Cyndaquil.

"Sorry about the map, next time I'll make sure it hits the pokemon. My name is Zak, and I'm the leader of the Sinaps." Zak introduced, sounding very un-sorry like.

"Sinapples?" Emi repeated, obviously confused. The sandy haired man on Zak's left growled.

"Sinaps. Get it right! You're going to hear it a lot after our plans are put into action."

"Jake, shut up! We weren't supposed to say anything about that!" The other flanking man said, eyeing Zak with fear. The one named Jake rolled his hazel eyes.

"Connor, you're such a suck up!" he muttered. Connor's purple eyes narrowed as he glared at Jake. He brushed his black-almost-blue hair back and muttered something inaudible.

"Why you little-!" Jake's hands curled into fists.

"Shut up you two!" Zak snarled, his blue eyes icy cold.

"We have more important things to worry about. Now, go get her other pokemon." Jake and Connor pulled out a pokeball and sent the tiny red ball flying. A Sandshrew and Zubat appeared, and Cyndaquil let out a noise of joy.

"Now we're really going to have some fun!" The fire pokemon laughed at Vaporeon and Gardevoir. Zubat took off after Swellow and Bulbasaur, and Sandshrew followed after Arbok and Skitty. Jake and Connor ran after their pokemon.

'Gardevoir, you need to help them!' Emi thought frantically.

'I won't leave you Miss Emi!' Gardevoir refused, moving to stand protectively in front of the girl. Emi had to peer over Gardevoir's shoulder to see.

"Now, Cyndaquil, let's finish this. Use Ember again." Zak seemed perfectly at ease, as if there was no doubt in his mind that he would win. Cyndaquil did as told and let out a blast of fire. The fire on its back went out.

"Dodge it Vaporeon! Then use bite!" Emi instructed. Vaporeon easily evaded the attack and ran at Cyndaquil. She opened her mouth wide and bit down on the fire pokemon's back. With a smirk Zak nodded his head. Cyndaquil saw the sign and suddenly its back burst into flame. Vaporeon stumbled backwards, the inside of her mouth blackened.

"Now, Fire Spin!" Zak gleefully ordered. Cyndaquil jumped into the air and started twirling. When the fire was good and strong it tackled into Vaporeon, causing the water pokemon to smack into a tree. She remained limp, and Emi had no choice but to return the injured pokemon.

"You did good, Vaporeon." Emi whispered, anger spreading through her veins like a wildfire.

"Jake, Connor, hurry up!" Zak complained. Emi gasped and turned around to watch the other battles. Arbok thrashed his tail at Sandshrew, but it dug into the ground to avoid getting hit.

"Watch out Arbok! It could be anywhere!" Emi yelled. Arbok hissed angrily and waited. "Arbok, I'm scared!" Skitty whined with a shiver. The snake pokemon relaxed a bit.

"Don't worry, I've got this under control." The ground started to shake and Sandshrew jumped up behind Arbok. Skitty turned around and, to try and help, let out a burst of electricity. Sandshrew landed on the ground as if nothing had happened.

"Skitty, Shock Wave won't do any good against a ground type!" Emi moaned.

"Arbok, use Poison Sting!" Sandshrew jumped backwards as rows and rows of purple needles shot out of Arbok's mouth.

"Nice work Sandshrew!" Jake cheered.

"Now give that kitten a good old Scratch!" Sandshrew's hand came thrashing down and, instead of hitting Skitty, sliced Arbok's head. He fell forward and winced. Sandshrew whipped its tail at Skitty and hit her repeatedly until she too fell down to the ground.

"Come back!" Emi shouted, pulling out the required pokeballs. Jake glared at Emi, obviously displeased that the fun had to be cut short.

"Bulba!" the grass pokemon shrieked. Emi turned and saw Zubat flying in circles around Swellow. Bulbasaur's vines couldn't reach the bat, and Swellow seemed to be getting tired.

"Looking good Zubat!" Connor said.

"Say, why don't we show this little girl some teamwork?" Zak suggested. Emi didn't know what they were going to do, but she could already feel the horror of having to watch.

"Zubat, Supersonic attack!" Connor commanded. Zubat took aim and let out a high pitched sound. The attack hit, and Swellow staggered.

"My head is spinning Swellow!" Bulbasaur gasped, shaking his head in confusion. Swellow couldn't reply, because his head was also rotating.

"Sandshrew, throw Cyndaquil up into the air!" Jake ordered. Cyndaquil jumped into Sandshrew's arms, and the next moment was sent flying through the air. Zubat caught hold of the fire pokemon. Now it was Zak's turn. Emi knew what was going to happen, and though she wanted to look away her eyes were glued to the scene.

"Flamethrower, now." Zak mandated. Cyndaquil took a deep breath and unleashed its most powerful attack. Swellow and Bulbasaur never stood a chance. The fire engulfed them, and Swellow crashed into the ground. Emi couldn't bear to look, so she quickly put the pokemon back in their pokeballs. Now the Sinaps turned their attention on Emi.

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to hand those weak pokemon over, we'll be on our way." Zak shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You know Boss, that Gardevoir looks powerful enough. Maybe we should snag it and get out of here." Connor suggested. Emi was very tempted to let loose a long stream of violent language, but Gardevoir shook her head.

'We need to get out of here, Miss Emi. I'll protect us.' Gardevoir closed her eyes, and a purplish pink energy surrounded her.

"Crap, it's using Teleport!" Jake pointed out the obvious. Zak was about to say something, but Emi and Gardevoir were gone. It only seemed to last a moment, but Emi looked up to find themselves in front of Eterna's Pokemon Center. Emi bolted through the doors and saw Nurse Joy behind a counter.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The pink haired doctor asked politely. Emi explained what happened and handed over her pokeballs.

"You may sit over there," Nurse Joy pointed to a cluster of couches and chairs.

"I'll report back soon." Chansy, Nurse Joy's trusted partner, motioned for the nurse to follow. They walked back through a pair of double swinging doors and into the emergency room. Emi curled up on a couch and buried her face in her knees. Gardevoir sat beside her and put an arm around Emi's shoulders.

'I'm sure everything will be fine.' She said, hoping and failing to cheer Emi up.

"I hope so…" Emi whispered back.

**A/N: Well, I have to say I like this version so much more then the older one. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Bad Burns And New Relationships

**A/N: If you check out chapter 20, there is information for a pokemon poetry contest. Please check it out and consider submitting something, because if nobody enters I'll feel so crushed I don't know if I could finish this fanfiction…**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 2**

A small, six-year-old child was practically flying in attempt to get to her house. Her mother waited patiently on the ocean blue porch, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Mommy, Daddy said you have a present for me!" the child yelled, gleefully running up the porch steps. Her bright red hair was ruffled and wind blown from running, and she panted from a lack of air.

"You sound excited, Emi." Her mother laughed and patted the said child's head. Emi jumped up and down with anticipation.

"What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Emi pleaded, batting her beautiful blue eyes up at her mother.

"Okay, don't have a heart attack! Come with me." Emi's mother took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Reaching up for a high shelf, Emi saw a flash of red and white.

"I have in my hands a very special surprise. You must promise me to take very good care of it." Her mother said seriously, sitting in a chair.

"I pinky swear on it Mommy!" Emi held out her tiny pinky finger and her mother shook it with her own.

"Here you go, honey." Emi reached out and her mother handed over a pokeball. Emi's eyes widened.

"My very own pokemon? Wow, Mommy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Before her daughter could get worked up again, Emi's mother pressed the button on the pokeball. After a flash of red light Emi saw a green and white pokemon standing on the kitchen floor.

"What's that Mommy? It has a funny looking head." Emi got down on her knees to better examine the strange pokemon.

"Emi! Be nice! This is a Ralts. Your Daddy got it when he went to a place called Hoen. I want you to know, Emi, that if you take really good care of that pokemon, it will protect you forever." Her mother explained.

"Ralts? Ral?" the pokemon said, cocking its head and watching Emi with interest.

"Hiya Ralts! My name is Emi." The excited six-year-old held out her arms and Ralts, after a moment of hesitation, moved forward and into the child's arms. The three of them laughed out loud.

* * *

Emi felt somebody tapping her shoulders. She opened up her eyes to see Gardevoir standing beside Nurse Joy. After stifling a yawn, the red headed girl noticed a breakfast tray in Nurse Joy's hands.

"Did I really sleep all the rest of yesterday and all night?" Emi gasped.

'You deserved it, Miss Emi. Your mind went through a lot yesterday and needed time to recover.' Gardevoir thought as she moved to sit down on the couch.

"Please, help yourself to the food. Chansy helped me make it." The pink haired nurse held out the tray and Emi helped herself to some eggs and toast. Nurse Joy bowed and left, off to take care of sick pokemon. Emi chewed slowly, savoring each bite. Gardevoir reached into Emi's backpack and pulled out a berry to munch on. When her belly was full, Nurse Joy wandered back over to take the dishes.

"How are my pokemon?" Emi asked, her voice oozing with fear. Nurse Joy fingered with the end of her apron. "Well, Arbok and Skitty only suffered from minor wounds, so they're fine. Vaporeon is on the road to recovery; her injuries look much worse then they really are. Swellow shouldn't fly long distances for awhile, but he's mostly fine as well." Emi waited for the doom that was coming. Nurse Joy took a deep breath and said, as calmly as she could,

"Bulbasaur's are…rather bad. Being a grass type, any fire attack would be bad. But a direct hit with that much force…I'm sorry. I have to keep him for awhile. He…may not get through it as well as the others." Emi felt her breathing stop, but that did nothing to stop the burning feeling in her throat. Nurse Joy excused herself and walked away, sending Chansy out a few minutes later with a tray of four pokeballs. Emi held the tiny spheres to her chest and fought back tears.

'Oh Miss Emi! Don't cry!' Gardevoir patted her trainer's hand.

'Bulbasaur is tough; he'll pull through.' Though Emi knew Gardevoir didn't believe in those words as much as she made it sound, it felt nice to hear them. Emi thought back to the dream she had.

'Do you remember when we met? Back when we both were little?' she asked, blinking away the remaining salt water. Gardevoir nodded.

'How could I ever forget that? It's one of my happiest memories.' The psychic pokemon could still feel the warmth from Emi's embrace and the joy that was practically visible inside that kitchen.

'I promised that day I would take care of you. I then made that promise to each pokemon that I caught. But today I have failed you all…' Another wave of sorrow hit, and Emi again had to push away tears. Gardevoir could sense that her trainer wanted to go somewhere more private.

'Miss Emi, why don't we go back to Eterna Forest for a bit? The fresh air might do you some good.' Gardevoir suggested after a moment of silence. The pokemon felt like that was the place to be, almost like there was an invisible force pulling her towards the forest. Emi simply nodded; she wasn't ready to make any decisions on her own yet. Gardevoir led the way to a particular spot, exactly ten yards to the right of the entrance to Eterna Forest.

"Any particular reason why we're coming to this exact spot?" Emi asked, raising an eyebrow. Gardevoir shrugged and didn't reply. It was a decent spot, Emi had to admit. There was enough foliage to give them cover from anyone walking about but Emi could still see the path that led back to Eterna's Pokemon Center. Beside a bush of roses sat a mossy rock, and Emi moved to sit down on it. Before she could, however, Gardevoir let out an angry sound and pointed to a large oak tree.

From behind the tree's darkest shadows emerged a trainer and a Grovyle. Without warning the grass pokemon let out a shower of razor sharp leafs that flew past Emi and attacked the rose bush. Two of the reddest roses flew off, and were caught by the Grovyle's trainer. They walked forward, more into the light. Emi was able to get a good look now, and she didn't like what she was seeing. Before her stood a boy, who looked about her age, maybe eighteen.

His chestnut brown hair was messy and just long enough for a girl to run her fingers through. His eyes were like two pieces of emeralds carefully cut out and shaped to perfection. He had a friendly looking face that seemed relaxed and content. He seemed like the kind of guy who probably turned a lot of girl's heads when he walked by. But Emi was turned off by the boy's black and baggy clothing; it looked very familiar.

"Hey, why so glum? A pretty little thing like you should be out enjoying life." The boy grinned, handing a rose to Grovyle.

"By the way, my name's Kyo Tunny, and this is my Grovyle." Emi didn't return Kyo's kindness.

"You look like one of those Sinaps creeps I met yesterday." She accused, sending Kyo her best death glare. Gardevoir had her eyes on Grovyle, making sure he didn't try to attack. Grovyle didn't seem to mind; he sent a wink at the psychic pokemon. Gardevoir shuddered.

"Oh? You've heard of us? That's cool. Now I can skip the introductions." Kyo's smile faltered under Emi's hateful gaze.

"Hey, don't take it personally. I have to steal from all pokemon trainers." He looked at his grass pokemon and nodded.

"But, since you're both kinda cute, you can have these." Kyo and Grovyle tossed the roses at Emi and Gardevoir. They caught the flowers and looked at each other, confused.

"So, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Kyo asked. Emi had the urge to stomp the flower into the ground, but instead she answered Kyo's question.

"Good luck with that. Your stupid friends Zak, Jake, and Connor hurt most of my pokemon. Nurse Joy said they'll all be fine, except for my Bulbasaur." As her sentence ended, her voice grew louder. Grovyle looked at Gardevoir.

"They teamed up on you, didn't they? That's one of Zak's favorite ways to capture pokemon." The grass pokemon said, looking upset at the news. Grovyle took a step back as Gardevoir tried to spring forward.

'No, Gardevoir! Don't give them a reason to attack us!' Emi thought, grabbing a hold of her pokemon's arm. Kyo seemed lost in thought, and after a glance at Grovyle he let out a sigh.

"Zak's going to kill me for this…but, I think I'll let you go. After all, he knows how much I hate that technique." Emi let out a disbelieving snarl.

"Why would you do that? Like you care what happens to me or my pokemon." Her grip on Gardevoir tightened, and the psychic pokemon tried to calm down.

"Well, I guess it's none of my business. But, you should remember not to judge a book by its cover." Kyo said with a shrug.

"We can take you and the other pokemon, if you'd like." Grovyle joked. Emi couldn't understand, but Gardevoir did. She didn't find it funny, either. Kyo noticed the tense emotions between the pokemon.

"Before I go, can I get your name?" Kyo asked in a sweet, innocent voice. Some girls would go as far to say his pleading voice was sexy.

'Don't do it Miss Emi!' Gardevoir thought quickly.

"Um, Emi. My name is Emi Hana." Emi answered, quickly sending an apologetic glance at Gardevoir.

'Sorry. I just couldn't stop myself!' the trainer thought back.

"I knew it! A smiling flower can't be upset. That's like ordering a banana split and getting an apple; it's just not right. You should try to live up to that name, okay?" Kyo and Grovyle turned and walked away, and despite Gardevoir's pleadings Emi didn't go after them.

"Oh, before I forget," Kyo stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"I have a good feeling your Bulbasaur's going to be fine." He then turned and after a moment, was gone. She looked back at the rose in her hand and wondered about it.

'Humph. Well I'm getting rid of this thing.' Gardevoir thought and gave her rose a nasty look.

"No, give it here." Emi ordered, taking the flower from Gardevoir. She put them in her backpack. Gardevoir paused and Emi saw a far away expression on the pokemon's face.

'Miss Emi, I think we should check on Bulbasaur.' Gardevoir said after blinking a few times.

'What was that Gardevoir? Is something wrong?' Emi patted her pokemon's back.

'No, no, I'm fine. Really.' Gardevoir assured her trainer. Emi still looked worried, but she allowed herself to follow Gardevoir back to the Pokemon Center. When she walked inside, Nurse Joy came running over.

"I have wonderful news! I was looking around for something that might help your Bulbasaur, and I looked over at my desk and saw a paper bag. Inside was a bottle of medicine made from some rare type of flower. I used it, and now your Bulbasaur is feeling just fine! He'll make a full recovery." Nurse Joy laughed as Emi jumped forward and hugged the doctor.

"Thank you Nurse Joy! You're amazing!" Emi shouted in delight.

'And thank you, Kyo. I guess I owe you one now.' She added to herself. When Bulbasaur's pokeball was safely resting in Emi's backpack, the red headed trainer turned to leave.

"Here, Emi. I think you might find this interesting." Nurse Joy handed over a flyer advertising a pokemon contest.

"A contest? Hmm, that could be fun!" The young trainer looked over the information.

"It's tomorrow. I think your pokemon would do well in a contest." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, I'll consider it." Emi smiled back. A boy came running in with a hurt Magikarp and Nurse Joy excused herself.

"Oh, and help yourself to one of the couches for the night." Nurse Joy added to Emi before taking a look at the injured pokemon.

"Well, Gardevoir, I guess it's time to hit the hay." Emi yawned, looking out a window. The twilight sky was pretty; there was a full moon and the stars were twinkling. Gardevoir said goodnight and went back into her pokeball. Emi pulled out her sleeping bag and set up her sleeping area. As she lay down to go to sleep, Emi thought about all that had happened so far.

'I guess, overall, this adventure is going pretty good.' Emi sighed contently and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: I've said it before and I'll say it again; I am sooo glad I decided to rewrite these chapters! I think they're turning out so much better then the first time! I hope you all like them too!**


	3. Kyo Vs Rich and Emi Vs Sheila

**A/N: I was in my pool pretty much all day today, and the kids at karate pointed out that the ends of my bangs are green. I was kinda amazed, because honestly who wouldn't want green hair? Personally if I had to choose a weird hair color, I'd go with bright bubblegum pink. But that's just me, of course.**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana **

**Chapter 3**

When Emi awoke the next day, Nurse Joy came promptly with a breakfast tray. She ate slowly as her mind started to truly wake up.

"So, Miss Hana, have you reached a decision on that contest yet?" Nurse Joy asked once the redhead had finished.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna do it. I think my pokemon would really have a lot of fun with that." Emi stifled a yawn before reaching into her backpack and pulling out a hairbrush. She combed her ruby locks gently, taking as much time as needed.

After saying a quick goodbye to Nurse Joy Emi pulled out Swellow's pokeball and released him. The great blue bird pokemon took a quick warm up flight around the Pokemon Center before landing in front of his trainer.

"Morning Miss Emi!" Swellow chirped excitedly. Emi smiled at her pokemon and climbed up on his back.

"Nurse Joy informed me of a contest that's going to happen today in Hearthome City. I think it'll be fun to enter. What do you think Swellow?" Emi laughed as her pokemon let out a noise that clearly shouted his agreement. His wings expanded and they went zero to thirty in a matter of seconds. Emi closed her eyes as her hair streamed behind her like a waterfall of curls. Oh how good it felt to fly! It was obvious Swellow was enjoying himself as well.

'I love carrying you around Miss Emi! It's good exercise!' He didn't bother to say it out loud; she wouldn't have understood anyway. For an hour they flew through layers of cloud, silently screaming their joy. Emi felt like the ride had just started when Swellow took a dive downwards. She saw buildings coming closer, and Swellow pulled out of the dive just in time.

Even from up in the sky the Contest Hall wasn't hard to find. Emi ordered Swellow to drop her off in front of the large building, and as a reward she handed over a delicious pokeblock. Swellow gulped it down and returned to the pokeball sitting in Emi's hand. Now a feeling of nervous-ness replaced the elation that had previously occupied Emi's chest.

'I have no idea what to do here. I never participated in contests back in Johto… or Kanto or Hoen for that matter.' People bustled by; Hearthome was a very busy place. Before they could stare at the random redhead staring at a building, Emi walked inside. The inside of the Contest Hall was as magnificent on the outside as on the inside.

There were pictures of past winning pokemon in gold frames framed neatly across the walls, and both the audience and contestants mingled before the contest. Emi looked around and saw everyone in small groups talking and laughing. She felt alone, like everyone knew each other except her. Across from where she stood there sat a registration desk, and Emi walked over. The desk lady was very helpful; it must have been obvious that she was new at this.

"Here is your contest pass, and here is the paperwork that you need to fill out." The woman handed over a red pass and a piece of paper. Emi let out a sigh of relief to see that the paperwork was easy. It required basic information; name, age, address, etc. But soon that sigh became a sharp intake of breath as the tricky question came up.

"What pokemon do you plan on entering?" Emi read out loud. She hated how stupid she sounded, but the desk lady didn't seem to mind.

"For this contest two pokemon are required." She explained. Emi nodded and sent her a grateful smile. In her big, somewhat sloppy cursive writing Emi wrote out the name of the two pokemon she wanted to enter.

"Perfect, you are now able to compete in the contest. It will begin in a few minutes, so if you would follow the other trainers to the make up/waiting room…" The lady pointed over Emi's shoulder. The audience members were making their way to their seats, and the competitors were walking down a hallway. Emi followed after them and into a large waiting room.

Against the walls were stations for make up and dress up. Professionals stood waiting to assist the trainer's pokemon's looks, but Emi noted the prices were outrageous. Again everyone broke off into their own social groups, and to fill the lonely void Emi let out her two chosen pokemon. Skitty and Bulbasaur looked up at their trainer curiously, obviously wondering what was up. Emi smiled and announced that they were going to feature in their first contest.

"Hn, what an interesting combination." An unfamiliar voice said over her shoulder. Emi spun around to find herself face to face with a boy she had never seen before. He looked to be her age, and his black hair was shiny with gel. It was plastered against his head. His eyes were a muddy shade of brown, and he wore very expensive brands of clothes. Emi suddenly felt like she was underdressed. It was clear this stranger was loaded with cash.

"Hello my dear, my name is Rich R. Thenu. You've probably heard of my father, the inventor of Un-Stinkafy." Rich's voice had a smug tone. Emi's face remained blank; she'd never heard of the stuff. Rich looked slightly annoyed.

"You know, the stuff you use when your socks are dirty?" He frowned at Emi's unchanging expression.

"Never mind. Anyway, I like the looks of your pokemon. Have they been in contests before?" Emi shook her head as Skitty and Bulbasaur huddled closer to her legs.

"No, not ever. This is my first time. What kind of pokemon are you using?" Emi felt her mouth drop open when Rich pulled out two solid gold pokeballs. Out came an Ekans and a Torchic, both of them wearing cocky expressions. Skitty exchanged a look with Bulbasaur; they didn't like the looks of these pokemon.

"Wow, I remember when my Arbok was just a tiny little Ekans…" Emi smiled wistfully as the memories came flooding back. Rich snapped his fingers in her face, bringing her back to the present.

"I didn't catch your name, my dear lady." Rich pointed out, gently holding Emi's chin with the tips of his fingers. Emi started to feel uncomfortable.

"M-My name is Emi Hana." She replied as her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Emi, like always, was the first to blush. Rich seemed to take that as an encouragement to continue.

"Well Miss Emi Hana, what say you and I go for a bite to eat at my mother's café after I win this contest?" Rich's free hand moved to hold one of Emi's and he moved his face awfully close to hers.

"Um, I…" Emi was at loss for what to say.

"Come on, I'm rich for crying out loud!" He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that was supposed to come across as sexy. Instead it made Emi want to use her karate skills to beat him to a pulp. She really didn't find Rich attractive, and was trying to think of a way to politely turn him down.

Torchic and Ekans sniggered at Emi behind their trainer's back, and Skitty hissed angrily at them. Bulbasaur used his mouth to tug on the ends of Emi's pants, trying to pull her away. A hand appeared and tapped Rich on the shoulder. Emi's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Sorry dude, but that's _my _girlfriend you're messing with." Kyo Tunny had arrived just in time to save the girl whose pokemon he had tried to steal. Ironic, right? Kyo was smiling, but his eyes were iced over.

"Girlfriend?" Emi and Rich said in unison, both sounding confused.

"Does he mean you?" again, in unison.

"No!" The group answered, each staring at the other like they were crazy. When Rich wasn't looking Kyo winked at Emi to let her in on the plan.

"Um, yeah, I mean he's my…boyfriend." Emi's voice lacked the enthusiasm needed to pull the act off.

"Whatever." Rich muttered, looking deflated. He and his pokemon strutted off. Bulbasaur and Skitty glanced at Kyo with curious eyes; they didn't know who he was or why Emi seemed to not like him. To avoid an explanation Emi put them back in their pokeballs. When Rich was out of earshot Emi turned a death glare in Kyo's direction.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Kyo didn't seem to mind; he gestured at all the other contestants.

"What's it look like? I'm entering a pokemon contest." He smiled in an amused manner when Emi put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not planning on stealing any pokemon, don't worry. This is strictly off work time. Look, I'm not even in uniform." He had her there; Kyo looked really different in his fancy dress shirt and pants combo. Now she felt really underdressed.

"Well I'm still going to be keeping an eye on you." Emi promised, still suspicious.

"That's the way I like it, honey." Kyo winked at her again.

"Honey?" Emi repeated, raising an eyebrow in a puzzled manner.

"Yeah, since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now I can call you that, right?" She couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Hanging from the ceiling was a large TV, and it suddenly turned on. Emi stared at it like everyone else, though she appeared to be the only one surprised. The contest MC walked forward carrying a microphone and talked to the roaring crowd.

"Welcome to today's contest everyone! I'm Lacy, the MC for today. Are you ready for action?" Lacy paused as the audience went wild.

"And now, please welcome our first two contestants, Joby Hill and Emily Hutz!" The crowd roared and Emi saw the ones named Joby and Emily appear on the screen. They began to battle while showing off their pokemon's moves. Lacy announced that the winner of each round would move up into the finals. It took forever, or so it seemed, before the list of contestants dwindled down to just a few people. Emi noted that she was among those last few along with the boy named Rich and Kyo the Sinaps thief.

"Let's give a big hand to our next contestants, Rich R. Thenu and Kyo Tunny!" The MC applauded along with the crowd. Emi wanted to wish Kyo good luck, but reminded herself that he was evil. Kyo seemed to know what she was feeling.

"I bet you'll do good too!" He whispered before walking out the door that led to the battle area. He arrived at the same time as Rich.

"Winner gets dibs on the redhead." Kyo muttered seriously. Rich looked excited at the idea of a challenge.

"Deal!" He pushed past Kyo and walked out first, waving at the crowd and acting like a total attention stealing idiot.

"Whenever you're ready, you can begin." Lacy said. Rich made a big show out of letting Ekans and Torchic out of their pokeballs as Emi knew he would. But she was curious to see what Kyo had to offer. She only knew he had a Grovyle. Kyo smiled and casually flicked two pokeballs into the air. An adorable Spheal appeared next to a Vulpix.

"I'll go first, I guess. Spheal, shoot out some ice for us!" Kyo commanded. Emi felt the urge to squeal at the site; that blubber pokemon was just so darn cute! Spheal's ice shards landed in a neat line in front of Rich's pokemon.

"Now, Vulpix, Sunny Day!" the increase of sunlight glittered off the icicles. The crowd stomped their feet in approval.

"You're not going to show me up! Torchic, use Ember!" Rich watched as the ice began to melt. Spheal, in a way that reminded Emi of her pokemon, started to splash around in the water.

"Spheal, focus!" Kyo moaned; he should have known Spheal couldn't resist the urge to play. It was its nature, after all.

"You should have remembered that Spheal love water; they can hardly resist it." Rich sneered.

"Now Ekans, use bind on Spheal." Ekans slithered over and wrapped its purple body around the tiny seal pokemon.

"Vulpix use bite on Ekans!" Kyo said once he saw Spheal couldn't dodge the attack. Vulpix growled and lunged for Ekans.

"Torchic, take care of that annoying fox." Rich ordered. He looked straight at the cameras playing this contest live on TV and made a pose.

"Show off." Emi muttered from her spot behind the scenes. Torchic let out a stream of fire straight at Vulpix. The bright sunlight gave the fire a glow that the audience really seemed to like.

"Isn't that something folks?" Lacy said while trying to protect her eyes from the glare. The heat was causing Spheal's puddle of water to melt, and he looked about ready to join in. Kyo, still seeming confident, ordered his Vulpix to use Confuse Ray. It was a direct hit on Torchic. In a daze, the fire chick pokemon stumbled around and almost fell over. The crowd laughed.

"Torchic, use your ember attack now! My reputation and love life are at stake here!" Rich snapped, looking around at his giggling fans. Torchic blew it's Ember attack but, because of the confusion, hit Ekans instead. Smoke filled the screen. Emi gasped.

'Oh no, Spheal!' She silently prayed it was alright, even if it did belong to Kyo. When the smoke cleared Emi saw that Ekans was out cold and Spheal was sitting inside a ball of ice. The crowd really liked how cute Spheal looked.

"Now, Rollout Spheal! And Vulpix, Fire Spin!" Kyo smiled as the flames spread out in a circle around Torchic. There was a space wide enough for Spheal to get through without getting burned. It rolled the ice ball straight into Torchic and knocked it backwards.

"Neither Ekans nor Torchic can continue this match. Kyo is our winner!" Lacy announced, much to the delight of the screaming audience. Bits of confetti fell from above the battle area, and Kyo and his pokemon grinned and waved. Rich returned his pokemon into their solid gold pokeballs and walked off, looking seriously downtrodden and confused.

'Tsk, whatever. Let that dork have Emi. I can have any girl I want!' Rich thought sourly as he walked away. Emi realized she had been holding her breath, and she let out a sigh of relief. Kyo walked off the screen and in a few minutes appeared beside Emi.

"Was that a good show?" He asked her, still smiling with pride. The way he looked at her made Emi think he knew something that she didn't, but she didn't bother asking.

"That was…wow." Emi answered honestly.

"Nice adjective. Did I really do okay?" Kyo asked, now starting to sound a little shy. It was as if he truly valued her opinion.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you really did. I hope I can do as well." Emi clutched her pokeballs to her chest and felt her stomach butterflies soar.

"Looks like we'll find out now." Kyo nodded at the screen.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I know you've been waiting for this moment since the beginning. Please welcome our two final contestants, Emi Hana and Sheila Whynoba!" Lacy the MC clapped as Sheila appeared on screen.

"Go! Hurry! Kick her butt!" Kyo gave Emi a swift hug and gently pushed her towards the door he had just gone through. Emi wanted to correct Kyo on the fact that they weren't dating, but he was right; it was time to go. She walked into the bright battle area light, and the crowd cheered for her.

"You may begin whenever you're both ready." Lacy said before taking a few steps out of the way. Emi looked at the woman standing across from her. Sheila was a pretty woman, probably in her early twenties.

Her long hair was dark green and the way it streamed out behind her made it look like there was a bush on her head. She wore a low cut dress that was pearly white, and there were yellow sparkles decorated over it. Her eyes were the most surprising feature; they were orange.

"Um, good luck Sheila." Emi mumbled feebly.

"Whatever. Let's hurry this up; I hate wasting my time on losers." Sheila studied her fingernails as she pulled out her two pokemon. They were both tiny, like Emi's chosen team.

"A Hoothoot and a Shinx huh? This might be fun." Emi threw her pokeballs into the air. Bulbasaur came out first and shot his vines out to catch Skitty in mid air.

'Hmm, not bad considering we didn't plan any of this.' Emi thought happily, though feeling very annoyed by Sheila's attitude.

"Hoothoot, peck that bulbasaur as hard as you can." Sheila sounded very bored, as if she could do this type of thing with her eyes closed. Hoothoot darted forward with amazing speed, Shinx not far behind as its cheeks glowed with electricity.

'Okay, time to think. Bulbasaur is going to really get some damage if he gets hit with a flying type move like Peck. So that means…' Emi started to plan out her next few moves.

"Skitty, stand in front of Bulbasaur and use Attract!" She didn't like the idea of Skitty being the shield; if Hoothoot dodged then that's what Skitty would become. But Emi soon saw it was worth the risk. Skitty's pink hearts dazzled the crowd, and when Hoothoot pecked on of them by mistake a cloud of sparkling color sparkled down.

"Looks like the crowd really liked that." Kyo commented to himself, sounding amused. The few people standing near him gave him a funny look before walking away awkwardly. Kyo sucked in breath; he wasn't crazy, talking to himself. Right…?

"Shinx, use Thunderbolt." Sheila snarled, wanting to outshine Emi.

'Sheesh, if only Rich would ask her out. They're perfect for each other!' Emi complained to herself. Skitty easily dodged the attack, but Bulbasaur had more trouble. The lightning bolt hit and for a moment he couldn't move.

"Oh no, paralysis!" Emi gasped. Skitty glared at the other pokemon.

"You'll pay for hurting him!" She hissed, the ends of her fur standing straight up.

"Oh my, it looks like Skitty isn't taking any heat from Shinx!" MC Lacy said, her excitement bubbling up. Sheila appeared to have given up on the thought of Emi as a challenge; she was back to staring at her nails.

"Hoothoot, Wing Attack. Now." She ordered, not bothering to hide a sigh. Emi had to think fast as the bird pokemon came flying at her pokemon.

"Eh, Tickle Skitty!" Emi shouted, the crowd momentarily going quiet. When Hoothoot came soaring towards Skitty, she raised her tail and tickled Hoothoot's stomach. Hoothoot laughed and crashed into the floor.

"What? Impossible!" Sheila went from bemused to angry. Her eyes held no mercy in them as she ordered her Shinx to use its Thunderbolt at full power. Sadly Skitty was unable to dodge, and after shrieking her name in pain the cat pokemon collapsed.

Bulbasaur looked livid and it took a lot of self-control not to run over and mercilessly attack their opponents. Skitty stood up on shaky legs, and nodded at Bulbasaur. The grass pokemon stuck out his vines and latched them on Shinx's body.

"Your pokemon don't listen to you? Ha, how pathetic." Sheila giggled, sounding almost like an innocent schoolgirl. Emi narrowed her eyes but ignored the jab. Kyo watched intently as Skitty started uttering a sleepy slow song. Shinx couldn't move because of Bulbasaur's vines, and the attack hit. Shinx couldn't keep its eyes open and it fell to the ground, snoring loudly.

"Sheila's pokemon are unable to battle. Miss Hana is the winner!" Lacy announced, the crowd roaring its approval. Sheila walked away, doing her best to look upset. But Emi got the feeling that the strange green haired woman didn't really care about her loser status.

After waving at a few fans and returning her pokemon Emi slipped back to where Kyo stood, waiting. The Sinaps goon looked so happy a person would have thought he'd just seen a glimpse of heaven.

"All right! We're in the finals together!" and without a thought to the consequences of his actions Kyo pulled Emi into a bone-crushing hug. She couldn't breath, and still held feelings of dislike towards the criminal. Emi did the only sensible thing a girl could do; she gave him a good solid punch in the stomach. People standing near by thought he sight odd and quickly moved away, heading for the exits. Though gasping for air, Kyo seemed to be unharmed.

"Sorry…" He gasped, somehow managing to look sheepish. Miss-Blushes-A-Lot turned her red face away, allowing a grin to spread across her face.

"I'm so happy Kyo!" Emi whispered, looking at the boy who had just regained his breath.

"If you think you're happy now, then just wait for tomorrow!" Kyo said. Emi nodded, her head already filled with fantasies.

"Until tomorrow, Miss Hana." Kyo winked and blew a mock kiss at Emi. She rolled her eyes and watched him go. A realization hit then.

"I skipped breakfast. Man am I hungry!"

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile page. Well, actually now I have two. Anyway the one is about what characters should get together at the end of this fic. You may have not read about some of them yet, so feel free to keep reading before you answer that poll. It's just that a few characters could really use a boyfriend/girlfriend, and I want to know what you readers think. But, remember, NO YAOI (or yoai, I forget how you spell it) OR I WILL TOTALLY DELETE THIS FANFICTION!!!! (okay, probably not, but still, don't do it!)**


	4. The Crumbling Remains Come Falling Down

**A/N: I was swimming in my pool today, and it started raining. I stayed in because I've never gone swimming in the rain before; it's very fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mention of photobucket below**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 4**

Emi ate dinner at a cute little café called _Thenu Dining_, which ironically enough belonged to Rich's mother. Then it was off to the Pokemon Center to sleep. The next morning Emi pondered on whether she should dress up or not. Sadly enough she waited to long and realized she didn't have anything nice to wear, and there wasn't enough time to go shopping.

So she was stuck with her usual every day outfit. Emi hurried out of the Pokemon Center, now familiar with the path to the Contest Hall. She walked like she was in a hurry, and jumped when someone patted her on the head.

"Excuse me, have you seen a pretty girl, about this tall?" The person's hand rested on top of Emi's head.

"Her hair is fiery red and her eyes bluer then the sky?" The voice continued. Emi rolled her eyes as she realized who it was.

"Kyo, knock it off." The said criminal laughed and fell into pace with Emi.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Kyo was wearing a black button down shirt and dress pants, similar to what he wore yesterday.

"A woman's intuition." Emi answered, with just a hint of sarcasm as she glanced at her plain clothes. Kyo humored her and nodded.

"That explains everything." He used the same amount of sarcasm in his tone. They walked on in silence, and Emi began to feel uncomfortable. Kyo acted friendly to her, but she still hadn't forgiven the Sinaps for attempting to steal her pokemon. But oddly enough, there was a side of her that liked being with Kyo. She felt at ease when he was around.

"So, er, what kinds of pokemon are you entering today?" Emi questioned the boy as she moved aside to let a mother with a stroller pass by. Kyo didn't seem to share her feelings of awkwardness; in fact, the more time they spent together the happier he seemed to be.

"I was thinking about that. I'm gonna enter my Mudkip and Bellossom." He replied, earning an approving nod from his companion.

"That sound's good. I was thinking my Gardevoir and Vaporeon would make an awesome duo." As she spoke they entered the Contest Hall, which was surprisingly empty.

'We're later then I thought!' Emi thought as she looked around.

'The remaining eight trainers must already be out back waiting.' Kyo led the way to the front desk. The lady working smiled warmly at the approaching trainers.

"It's so nice to see a young couple such as yourselves!" She said as she had them register for the contest.

"Excuse me? He's not my boyfriend." Emi said with a blush. Kyo looked away, looking slightly down heartened. The desk lady frowned, looking between the two.

"Oh. My mistake then." She turned to finish some other paperwork that needed to be done, and Emi and Kyo wandered back to where the other contestants were.

"Why does everyone keep assuming we're dating?" Emi muttered to Kyo as they walked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, we _could _date just to prove the others right." He suggested, trying not to sound overly hopeful. Emi, beginning to feel uncomfortable again, said nothing. They entered the back room and saw the other trainers glancing at the large screen hanging from the ceiling, just like yesterday. An MC walked onto the stage, but it wasn't Lacy. The MC wore a large hat and cloak, concealing their identity.

"Welcome to the next round, ladies and gentlemen! We're going to try something a little different today before the contest starts." The MC announced, earning confused mutters from the audience.

"Would all contestants please come to the stage and release all their pokemon." The voice sounded male, and for some reason it rang a bell in Emi's mind. They followed the other eight trainers out onto the battle area, and it was obvious that nobody had any idea what was going on.

They did as was asked and released all their pokemon. Emi reached into her backpack and tossed up six pokeballs. Her pokemon huddled around her, casting curious glances at their surroundings. Kyo then released his team, which Emi found interesting.

She already knew he had a Grovyle (who was watching Gardevoir with interest), a Spheal, Vulpix, Mudkip, and Bellossom. But she was pleasantly surprised to see a Pichu, who's cute little cheeks were sparking with excitement.

"Aw, what an adorable little Pichu!" Emi squealed with delight. Kyo grinned.

"You'd be surprised how many girls tell me that." He said seriously, not minding that Pichu had jumped on his head. Emi felt her cheeks burn as he smiled at her, and she quickly looked away to hide her blushing face.

'Perfect.' The MC chuckled darkly at the sight of all the pokemon.

"Say goodbye to your pokemon, gullible trainers!" The MC whipped off his disguise and Emi gasped. Standing there with his icy eyes glowing with evil pride was Zak. Connor and Jake, disguised as cameramen, jumped onto stage. Jake held a remote control, and he allowed Connor to push the giant red button.

Individual nets fell from the ceiling and landed on the pokemon, trapping all except Kyo's. Pichu slipped off of Kyo's head and fell on top of Mudkip. The audience was screaming, sure something bad was happening.

As the pokemon struggled to escape, electricity currents started running through the nets and the pokemon were zapped painfully. As the trainers tried to tear the nets away they to suffered shocks. The pokemon's agonized screams filled the air.

"Miss Emi, help!" Gardevoir pleaded as she tried to stay as still as possible to avoid getting shocked again. Her arm brushed the net and Emi was forced to watch her favorite pokemon scream in torture.

"No, not my pokemon!" Emi ripped at the net only of find herself getting zapped. Determination was the only thing that kept her from screaming.

"Emi, stop! You're just hurting yourself!" Kyo firmly grabbed her wrist; it pained him to see Emi's silent torture. His pokemon watched in horror, glancing at Kyo. They knew of Zak's evil ways, and hated the idea of that happening to them.

"Let's get out of here." Zak ordered above the noise. Police sirens could be heard in the distance, and even then Emi knew they'd never arrive in time. A giant army tank crashed through the Contest Hall's west wall, and when it came to a stop more Sinaps henchmen popped out of the top.

They pushed trainers out of the way and carried the netted pokemon back to the tank. Emi saw that each of them were wearing black rubber gloves and were safe from the electricity. The audience started to panic; they ran for exits or climbed through the crumbling remains of the wall. Emi was prepared to fight any Sinaps idiot who tried to steal her pokemon, but her skills weren't needed. Zak and his two closest goons walked over with smug faces.

"I finally have your pokemon." Zak stated, clearing enjoying the fact that he finally won. Emi stared furiously at Kyo.

"How could you?" She whispered, eyeing the green-eyed boy with a look of pure loathing.

"No, Emi, listen-!" Kyo tried to explain but Emi cut him off.

"I don't care what you have to say! All this time you acted like you wanted to be friends, but it was all a scam to steal my pokemon! I hate you!" Emi's voice gained in volume, and Kyo looked like he'd been smacked across the cheek. He then turned an accusing look on Zak, Connor, and Jake.

"You promised not to attack today!" Kyo spoke angrily while his hands curled into fists.

"Yeah, but Zak decided he didn't care," Connor said smugly.

"So we lied." Jake added with a smirk. He and Connor high fived.

"Kyo, if you want to redeem what little dignity you have left, drag away that annoying brat's pokemon." Zak commanded.

"Over my dead body!" Emi hissed as she stood in front of her pokemon.

"Miss Emi, I'm scared!" Skitty meowed pitifully.

"Shush! Miss Emi needs all the focus she can get. Stop distracting her with your whining!" Arbok hissed with a swish of his tail, momentarily forgetting the net. He was reminded by a jolt of pain. Vaporeon snapped at Arbok to shut up, because he was scaring the baby pokemon.

Vaporeon also made a wrong move, and because of her type the pain was worse then the others. The water pokemon's scream was like a hot knife cutting through Emi's own soul. Her fear stopped her from turning around to see if they were all right.

'Gardevoir, can you guys hang on for just a little longer?' Emi thought with worry.

'Y-Yes. We have faith in you, Miss Emi! But please, hurry…' Gardevoir replied, her thoughts faint. Kyo hadn't moved, and he appeared to be doing some thinking. He pulled out six pokeballs and returned his pokemon. They all watched their trainer, wondering what his decision would be. Kyo glanced helplessly from Emi to Zak and then back to Kyo.

"Kyo, if you're to much of a baby to do it, then I will." Zak snarled, getting impatient. The police were getting closer. Zak took a half step towards Emi, who did the first thing that came to mind; she stomped on his foot. Zak howled in pain and started jumping on one foot. Connor and Jake would have laughed but their fear of Zak kept them quiet.

"You think you're a tough little girl, huh?" Zak's eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, Emi would be dead right now.

"Well take this!" Zak's fingers curled into a fist and he punched Emi's right cheek. The power from the impact knocked her off her feet, causing Emi's pokemon to scream in fright and worry.

"Whoa, Zak, you hit a girl!" Connor and Jake gasped in unison.

"No, a hit a cat. Of course it was a girl! Now get these troublesome pokemon out of here!" Zak ordered. Emi was lying on the floor, dazed. Kyo kneeled down and shook her shoulders.

"Emi? Emi are you okay?" He asked, his voice thick with concern. Emi didn't reply but stared at him with hateful blue eyes.

"As for you," Zak grabbed the collar of Kyo's shirt and thrust him upwards.

"You have some explaining to do." Zak threw Kyo at Connor and Jake, who pinned his arms against his side. They didn't look happy about it though; Kyo always helped them out of tight spots, and he was like a friend. Kyo tried to get away, and Zak ended up punching him in the ribs to stay still.

Kyo gasped for breath and looked at Emi for the last time. He went limp and allowed himself to be dragged away by his comrades. An unknown Sinaps man came and dragged away Emi's pokemon. Up into the tank they went, and Gardevoir feebly reached out for her trainer only to be zapped again.

"All clear sir!" The man said to Zak before disappearing inside the top of the tank.

"No…please…" Emi's weak voice couldn't be heard. "Good. Let's go." Zak and the three other remaining Sinaps goons climbed inside, and the tank roared to life. The noise just about broke her eardrums. The machine backed up and the outside citizens screamed and ran for their lives.

Emi heard the police finally arrive, but the Sinaps were on their way and unstoppable. The Contest Hall couldn't stand the strain any longer; its walls started shaking and the ceiling was cracking. Emi was alone in the crumbling remains of the Contest Hall, and she finally let the tears escape.

Misery had its way with her as chunks of the ceiling started coming down. She should have tried to escape, but it felt like a hole had been punched in her chest and Emi couldn't find it in her to get up.

'I have to save Gardevoir and the others…even if that means attacking the Sinaps by myself…' Emi thought as she realized what to do. With wobbly legs Emi tried to stand up and run, only to hear the building let out a final groan and collapse.

Her scream was lost in the falling rubble, and Hearthome's citizens watched the destruction left behind from the Sinaps.

**A/N: Oh yay, another long chapter! Very dramatic, for sure. If anyone's interested, I made trainer cards for a lot of these characters, which can be found on my Photobucket account under my Pokemon album. There's a sub album called Characters for my pokemon story, and that's where you'll find them.**


	5. How The Sinaps Treat The Pokemon

**A/N: Since nobody entered that poetry contest I mentioned, and I like things to be interesting, I will accept OC's for this story. Just PM me the information, and I promise to give you full credit. I'll take them for anyone: Sinaps, random trainer, childhood friend of one of the characters, creepy stalking fangirl, whatever. Oh, and this chapter will be written mostly from the pokemon's P.O.V. Hope that's not confusing!**

**The On Going Saga Of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 5**

The pokemon all moaned and cried quietly as they were forcibly drug inside the dreaded army tank. The tank looked bigger on the outside then in, and the pokemon were shoved and cramped inside. Luckily Emi's team were able to stay together. The electricity in the nets shut off, leaving most pokemon too weak and tired to escape.

The Sinaps goons sat wherever there was room, keeping an eye on the stolen 'goods'. Vaporeon, though still feeling the effects of the nets, had enough strength to pull Bulbasaur closer to Swellow and Skitty to Arbok. Other pokemon were whispering to each other, either to friends or to anybody who would listen. Sitting close to Arbok was a tiny Krabby. The poor thing was crying, and the sight was awful.

"Am I ever gonna get home?" it asked tearfully, brushing away some of the salt water. Skitty smiled slightly at the water type.

"I know you will." She replied gently, trying to sound optimistic. Krabby seemed happier, that is until a Sinaps goon decided to drag it away towards a Charmander in attempt to scare the pokemon. Skitty's smile vanished.

"Gardevoir, I wanna go back with Miss Emi!" Bulbasaur whined. Arbok, Swellow, and Vaporeon all looked at Gardevoir, as if asking her for direction. After all, the psychic pokemon was the first pokemon to be caught and was treated like the leader. However, Gardevoir didn't seem to be in a helpful mood. She was curled up in a ball, not facing anyone and not speaking.

"I know, Bulbasaur. I promise we'll find her soon." Swellow pledged, holding back a sigh.

'Doesn't look like Gardevoir's taking this well…she must be so worried about Miss Emi…' He looked at Arbok and then Vaporeon, and their eyes said that they agreed with him. The tank, which had roared to life and scared the living daylights out of everyone, was moving swiftly now.

It droned out any outside noise, so nobody had any idea where they were going. When, after probably an hour, the tank did finally stop, Sinaps members jumped to their feet and began unloading the pokemon. Emi's pokemon tried to look at their surroundings, but it appeared they were behind a big building. More Sinaps greeted them, though the newcomers wore normal, inconspicuous clothes compared to the black uniform.

"Listen up you worthless maggots!" a Sinaps man yelled.

"Any trouble and I'll juice this baby up to double power!" he cracked the whip, which was once again buzzing with electricity. They had no choice but to obey their cruel new masters. While the Sinaps dragged each pokemon through a door leading into the building, the other pokemon were to remain quiet.

Skitty looked up to see the Krabby from before being picked up like a garbage bag. The man tripped over a rock and dropped Krabby on top of a Pichu. The electric pokemon let out a quick zap in self-defense, sending all the pokemon into a scare. They all yelled and moved around, trying to break free or calm down.

"ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS!" The Sinaps man from before screamed. He zapped a few nearby pokemon and then Krabby. Skitty's ears pressed flat against her head as she heard its cries of pain. Arbok's tail twitched angrily; he hated seeing Skitty upset. There was a sign, far out in the distance, which told the pokemon they were in a place called Veilstone City.

"Get out of my way!" an angry voice snarled. Zak came pushing by, flanked by Jake and Connor who still held Kyo. They entered the building quickly, sending shivers of fear down each Sinaps's spine.

"Let's get the rest of these moving!" A different Sinaps member from before shouted, quickly earning agreement from the others. Zak and his goons walked into what looked like a waiting room, complete with chairs, tables with magazines, and a front desk. Like the others outside, the man behind the desk didn't wear the standard black. Instead he wore a light green collared shirt with black dress pants.

"The mission was successful I take it?" the desk man smiled nervously at Zak. He whistled in admiration.

"Not bad boss, not bad at all." But then he noticed who was stuck between Jake and Connor.

"What's up with Kyo boss?" the man asked, cocking his head to the side. Like most of the Sinaps community he had grown to like Kyo.

"Just shut up and make sure those pokemon get to their proper place." Zak hissed, eyeing Kyo with disdain. The desk man nodded and picked up a phone. He started talking with whoever was outside, making sure things were okay. The pokemon were dragged inside the waiting room and then through a door down a long hallway.

Then the next thing they knew they were in a dark, smelly room filled with cages. There were different kinds of cages for different types of pokemon. Like in the farthest corner there was a big bird cage for flying pokemon, and beside that was a tank for water and ice type pokemon.

Other then that, the remaining cages were made out of concrete and stacked from the floor to the ceiling, wall to wall, each opening covered by metal bars that could only be opened with a special card key. There were already pokemon in most of the cages, but the Sinaps crammed the new ones in as well.

They were careful to break up friends. This caused a big commotion, and plenty of pokemon tried to fight it. Shouts and cries were heard constantly as many of the pokemon were hit by the whip. Arbok flashed his teeth as a Sinaps reached for Skitty's tail.

"Oh no you don't!" The man hissed back, whipping Arbok's head. In the end, Arbok and Gardevoir were able to stay together, as did Bulbasaur and Skitty, though the pairs were in separate cages. Vaporeon was put with the water types, and Swellow with the other birds. The only upside was that, once in a cage, the Sinaps removed the nets.

It seemed like hours passed, and every time a Sinaps came to check on them or to drop off another pokemon, they got meaner. But it wasn't just Sinaps goons who came to visit. Strange men and woman came wearing fancy clothes, and they examined pokemon they liked. These strangers appeared to be trainers, and they were very rough with the pokemon.

When they found the ones they liked, they paid whoever was in the room and the Sinaps present would force the pokemon into a pokeball. Those poor pokemon weren't seen again. The only time anyone dared utter a sound was the rare moments they were alone. It was during such a time that Skitty decided to hunt for her advice-giving friend.

"Gardevoir?" Skitty meowed, trying to stick her head through the bars of the door. Gardevoir and Arbok were in a cage more towards the ceiling. Arbok stared at the psychic pokemon, waiting to see what would happen. Gardevoir knew she should answer Skitty, but the depressed pokemon couldn't find her voice. Instead she buried her face in the corner.

"Gardevoir's busy right now." Arbok answered downwards, hoping the big-eared pokemon could hear. Skitty snuggled in to Bulbasaur's side and sighed sadly.

"I wanna go home…" Skitty whispered, trying not to cry.

"Me, too. Don't worry Skitty, Miss Emi will come…" Bulbasaur whispered back; he was close to tears himself. A stomach rumbled from across the room, reminding everyone that had no food. Something crashed to the floor, and the entire room jumped only to realize the sounds came from the room next door. Voices were rising, as if in a heated discussion.

"You expect me to let you keep those pathetic losers you call pokemon? After everything you've done, hadn't done, and failed?" Zak snarled, obviously ticked off.

"Please, Zak, I said I was sorry!" the voice of a certain Tunny pleaded back.

"Tell me the truth, and maybe I'll consider letting you keep the worthless scum you call pokemon." Zak's icy eyes must have been boring into Kyo's emerald orbs.

"I already told you, I was out looking for a trainer to befriend so I could steal their pokemon. I walked through Eterna Forest, and found Emi. You saw her Zak; she was just so nice, innocent, and pretty to boot, I couldn't bring myself to do it. And then when you ordered me to steal pokemon from that contest, I saw her again, and I had to enter as well. That's why I called to cancel the attack, at least just for that contest.

I really thought you'd do it, seeing as who my connections are. But, no, you came and ignored my pleadings anyway. Well, I wasn't about to let you steal my smiling flower's pokemon. And now, thanks to you, she's d-d…" Kyo's voice faltered at the end, and Emi's pokemon all gasped in disbelief.

Especially Gardevoir, who's eyes had grown wide and who's body was shaking. Kyo's quiet sobs could be faintly heard, and what sounded like six people sighed in unison. Zak muttered something inaudible, and there was the sound of something tiny moving very quickly. Whatever it was must have worked, because Kyo's screams of pain went ringing in everyone's ears.

"Tsk, get this love-struck traitor out of my face." Zak ordered. Somebody dragged Kyo out of the room and slammed the door behind them. Though most of the pokemon didn't understand what had happened in the other room, they remained quiet. Skitty and Bulbasaur started crying loudly.

Swellow covered his face with his wing to hide his. Arbok lay down the best he could and used his tail to cover his eyes. Vaporeon's were lost in the water and she melted into the water to avoid talking to anyone.

Gardevoir's tears streamed down quickly, and more kept coming. She wasn't breathing well, and a nearby Elekid inched closer to try and help. One look from Gardevoir's grief stricken face warned everyone to stay away.

'She can't be gone! Not Miss Emi! I won't believe it! That horrible Sinaps scoundrel was lying, trying to trick me! My beloved trainer can't be gone…' Gardevoir's thoughts turned from anger to sorrow to panic and then repeated themselves. She clutched her head and closed her eyes to hide the purplish pink light that was shining from them.

Memories of Emi and Gardevoir came flooding back, and Gardevoir's heart felt like a white-hot iron was being slowly pressed against it. Then, there was a new feeling that replaced the pain, and Gardevoir found herself standing beside Emi, who was across from a black haired boy. Emi slapped him across the cheek, her face livid with anger.

Gardevoir gasped, and she quickly opened her eyes to see that she was still in the cage with the other pokemon. Her heart rate was wild, and her breathing just as quick. What she had just seen wasn't a memory; in fact, Gardevoir had never seen that scene before in her life.

'What just happened? I've never seen Miss Emi do something like that before!' Gardevoir looked around wildly, and a voice in the back of her head suggested that maybe she was going insane.

**A/N: I want to say sorry for all the Sinaps being male. I really hope that didn't offend anyone! Coming up soon will be a high ranking female Sinaps, I promise! Anyway, if you've already read this chapter and are reading my rewrite of it, then you're probably wondering what that thing with Gardevoir is about. Well, I'll give a hint. It's related to those urges and feelings she's been getting, only this is one step farther. Hope I won't drive you crazy as you try to figure out what that means. :D**


	6. Help Arrives!

**A/N: I'm home alone and listening to music. You know what that means: update! Now, if you remember, it seemed like Emi's adventure had come to an end. Read on to see if that's true or not!**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 6**

Hearthome City was quiet after the rumble of the collapsing Contest Hall. The air was thick with dust and debris; the citizens could be heard coughing. Then, as if a sign had gone off, they burst out in applause and terrified screams. Emi, unable to stand, was lying on the ground, her body braced for the death she knew was approaching.

Or, rather, thought was coming. Just before the Contest Hall's remains could come crashing down, Emi felt a pair of strong arms pick her up. She didn't dare open her eyes, but heard the final 'thud' that announced the end of the Contest Hall.

Her savior was running with great speed, and Emi noticed their arms were bumpy and hard. With a deep dirt filled breath, Emi opened her eyes and saw she was staring at a Machoke. Cameras started flashing, and a bunch of reporters were talking to a familiar figure.

"Yes, and that's when I noticed poor Miss Hana was in danger, and sent my Machoke in to rescue her." The male said dramatically, obviously enjoying the spotlight. The reporters continued to fire a thousand questions at once, and the sudden noise sent Emi's head spinning. When her head was cleared, Emi stared at the back of the black shiny head Machoke was taking her to.

"Rich?" Emi mumbled, snuggling closer to Machoke has the herd of reporters started crowding around her and asking tons of questions.

"People, can't you see she's in shock? Let me take her to safety." Rich said calmly, walking to Machoke. The fighting pokemon handed over Emi and Rich returned it to its pokeball.

"Rich, what's going on?" Emi asked stupidly.

"Poor girl, she's in a daze!" Rich said to the reporters, trying to be the center of attention. They started hurling questions again, and Rich only shook his head and smiled.

"I think that's enough. Make sure you watch my next contest though, okay? Now, take us home Butterfree!" Rich pulled out one of his gold pokeballs and released a gigantic Butterfree.

'It's huge! That thing looks more like a truck!' Emi thought, her eyes wide. The reporters loved it too; their cameras started flashing at high speed. The butterfly pokemon waited patiently while Rich climbed on its back and helped Emi up. When they were both situated Butterfree shot towards the sky, leaving Emi to cling to Rich's waist for fear of falling off.

"You are so lucky I hate to lose." Rich laughed, speaking a bit louder so Emi could hear over the rushing wind. She sighed, confused, but decided to skip the questions for now. They only flew for five minutes before an off white mansion came into view.

It was large, and very beautiful with green shutters and a well kept lawn. Emi assumed this was wear the black haired boy lived. It was eerie; like Rich could read her thoughts.

"This is my place of residence; it's large and expensive looking, don't you think?" He said in a smug tone that annoyed Emi to no end. Butterfree took them to a patch of yard close to the front door and then fluttered close to the ground.

Rich hopped off its back and took Emi's hands to help her down. Butterfree flew around, pleased to have made such an important flight. As soon as Emi was on the ground she pulled her hands away from Rich's.

"About what you said earlier, what did you mean? Why do you hate to loose?" Emi asked, smiling at Butterfree in a way of thanks. Rich's smug look died, and his lips turned down to a frown.

"Didn't your boyfriend tell you?" He asked, displeased about using the 'b' word.

"Boyfriend?" Emi replied back, momentarily confused. Then she remembered the little stunt that pig Kyo had pulled, and her fists balled up.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." Emi snarled, glaring at the now amused looking boy.

'He just had to bring it up, didn't he?' Emi thought, sighing. It felt like there was a hole in her chest, and it ached like a toothache.

"Well, in that case, then your _ex_ and I made a bet before our contest match. Whoever won got to declare claim over you. He fought hard, and I was very disappointed when I lost. So I was on my way to watch your contest when I saw what the Sinaps were doing.

It scared me to death when I heard others talking about a red headed girl who was trapped inside." Rich looked taken back as Emi gave him the cruelest death glare she could manage. With a harsh growl her hand flew up and smacked Rich across the cheek.

"My heart is not a prize to be won! I can choose to love whoever I want!" She hissed, pulling her hand back for another hit. Rich touched his stinging cheek and said nothing. An elderly woman came running out of the mansion and towards the seething teens.

"Rich! Are you alright?" the woman exclaimed, reaching out to examine his cheek. Rich nodded wordlessly and he gently pushed her hand away. Emi, who was still mad and now embarrassed to boot, stared at the ground awkwardly.

"Oh, um, Miss Witherbottom this is Emi Hana. Emi, this is Miss Witherbottom, my favorite servant and second mother." Rich introduced, trying to pass the awkward silence.

"Pleased to meet you, er, Miss Hana." Said Miss Witherbottom. She gave a quick polite curtsy and turned back to Rich.

"Shall I inform your parents of your arrival?" the elderly woman asked, her curious gray eyes flickering towards Emi. Rich pondered over it for a moment.

"No, that won't be necessary. Miss Hana and I have some urgent business that needs attended to." Rich said, ignoring the sigh that escaped Emi's lips.

'I wonder if he can pay an officer to throw me in jail.' Emi thought sourly, her mood darkening when she realized he very well could. Miss Witherbottom's eyes widened.

"Rich, you can not possibly mean…?" she moaned, fearing the answer. Rich nodded and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"It is far to dangerous." The servant stated firmly.

"Hardly. I'm legally an adult, and I have pokemon." Rich countered, smirking when Miss Witherbottom couldn't find a reply to that.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but what are we talking about?" Emi asked, growing impatient from being kept out of the loop.

"The Sinaps." Rich and Witherbottom said in unison.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Emi started suspiciously.

"That's right. I'm going to help save your pokemon." Rich confirmed, earning another moan from his servant. The corners of Emi's mouth twitched.

"You're going to help me, even though I smacked you across the face?" Emi couldn't help but smile now.

"Of course. All's fair in love and war." Rich replied, erasing the smile off Emi's face.

"Well, I suppose you do not want me to inform your parents of this." Miss Witherbottom sighed, pulling out a golden pokeball identical to the ones Rich used.

"Growlithe, keep watch." The elderly woman commanded.

"Growl!" Growlithe barked before running back inside the mansion.

"I guess there is no stopping you. Promise me you will be careful, and be safe. Do not get in over your head." Miss Witherbottom reached out and hugged Rich tightly. Emi thought he would protest, but to her surprise Rich hugged her back with an equal amount of enthusiasm. She could really tell that Rich was saddened by their departure.

"I promise." He whispered back, calling for Butterfree to come back. Butterfree was up dancing among the clouds and came to its trainer's side as soon as it was called. Like before Rich and Emi climbed on the elegant pokemon's wide back.

"Goodbye!" They both waved to Miss Witherbottom, and the elderly servant waved back. Tears streamed down her face as the teens soared into the sky. Emi wrapped her arms around Rich's waist again, and she noticed Rich's eyes looked moist.

"You're sure you want my help, right?" Rich uttered, blinking away all traces of tears.

"Sure, pretty boy, let's see what you can do." Emi teased, bringing a smile back to Rich's face.

"But where can we look? The Sinaps could be anywhere…" Emi glanced at the ground helplessly. In the distance she could see police cars and other EMI vehicles at the ruined Contest Hall grounds.

"Butterfree can track your pokemon by scent. Since you're with me, he won't have any trouble getting a good whiff. Your pokemon should have a trace of your scent on them; heck, this'll be as easy as pie!" Rich answered, patting his trusty pokemon on the head.

"So, your Butterfree can find my pokemon?" Emi asked excitedly, not bothering to mention her disbelief that it was going to be easy. Rich nodded, happy to have pleased the red head. Her squeal was unheard in the rushing wind as Butterfree picked up speed.

"Butter! Free!" The butterfly pokemon yelped, his tiny arms flailing. Rich listened as his pokemon talked in its pokemon language.

"I think Butterfree is saying your pokemon are in…Veilstone City." Rich said when Butterfree was done speaking.

"Veilstone City…" Emi repeated, looking at the endless ocean of blue ahead of them.

'Hang on everyone…I'm coming.' She thought, her grip around Rich's waist tightening slightly.

**A/N: If you remember Gardevoir's strange vision, then I'm sure you can put together that what she saw was Emi slapping Rich. What's going on with our favorite psychic pokemon? You'll find out, though I'll tell you it won't be for quite a while –laughs evilly-**


	7. Kisses, Twins, and Battles

**A/N: This has to be one of the greatest moments in history; I have nothing to say. Somebody ought to right that down and make it a national holiday. Lol, just kidding! Really though, how often do you read these author notes and see that I don't have anything to say? It's such an odd happening.**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 7**

Though neither Rich nor Emi had a map, Rich knew the route to Veilstone City well enough to follow the trail by air. It took awhile, but finally buildings started popping up here and there and Rich announced they had arrived.

"Great; but how are we going to save my pokemon?" Emi asked, feeling worried about the entire ordeal. Rich explained to Emi that, according to his sources, the Sinaps were disguising their building as a pokemon day care center.

Once you got past the front gate, you were led to a room where the Sinaps were storing all the pokemon in cages. Trainers had to pay hefty sums of money for the pokemon, but these pokemon were promised to be very powerful. So the trainers got their pick of powerful pokemon and the police had no idea what was going on.

"The whole operation basically works like when gangs deal drugs to people in public." Rich said, flinching as Emi let out a string of nasty sentences. The very idea of a stranger buying her pokemon made her blood boil.

"How do you know so much about the Sinaps, anyway?" Emi snapped, trying to calm down. It wouldn't do any good for her to be worked up.

"You'd be surprised what Miss Witherbottom can do with a computer." Rich replied with a sly smile. Emi didn't press for information, but rather stayed silent and let Rich go on to explain the plan.

"This is what we're going to do; we walk in and act like a couple. I'm going to be the rich boyfriend who's buying a team of pokemon to impress his girlfriend. A Sinaps man will take us to the caged pokemon, and I'll buy them free." Rich was very proud of this plan, but Emi didn't like it.

"Isn't there anyway we can save all the pokemon and let you keep your money?" Emi's face scrunched up as she thought about the greedy Sinaps and the stolen pokemon. It wasn't fair; there was no justice in the plan.

"Don't worry; we'll have enough proof to go to the police, and they can save the other pokemon. And as for the money, well, I'm rich, remember?" Rich stated, annoyed that Emi doubted his well thought out plan. Rich then ordered Butterfree to land on the outskirts of Veilstone City.

When they were safely on the ground, Rich led the way to a clothing store. They needed disguises in case Zak or anyone was there to recognize them. They both pulled on trench coats, Emi's a pale pink that clashed horribly with her hair and Rich's was a gray that made him look taller.

Emi pulled her hair into pigtails and put on a pair of round glasses. Rich put on a matching gray hat that dipped down and covered his face in shadows. Now they just had to find the 'day care' center. And sure enough, not a hundred yards from them, stood a bright white building. It had a picture of a smiling Pikachu on the front and the Pikachu picture was holding a sign that said "Eveel Day Care Services".

"So that's where the Sinaps are hiding." Rich murmured with a sigh. Emi had to agree with Rich; the building looked perfectly harmless. They strutted inside and found themselves in a waiting room. Seven of the waiting chairs were occupied by normal Veilstone citizens holding the pokemon they wanted the day care to raise.

The man at the desk was writing on a piece of paper, and when a buzzer went off he called the next person forward. The next person just happened to be a small child carrying a Driftloon. The desk man smiled down at the child.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Yes sir. I want you to raise Loony, my Driftloon." The child said, handing over the balloon pokemon.

"Okay. We will let you know when your Driftloon is ready to come home." The desk man rang the buzzer, and another man came out and took the Driftloon away. The innocent child skipped away after paying, and Emi felt her heart sink.

'That child might not even get to see Driftloon again…' she thought angrily. Rich sensed her extreme emotions and patted her arm soothingly. They sat in the waiting chairs until they were called forward.

"Hello sir, can I help you today?" The light green wearing desk man asked, noticeably less happy to see Rich and Emi without pokemon. Emi remained silent, for she knew that if she spoke, her temper would fly.

"I'm here for a _special_ pick up." Rich said casually, leaning against the counter. The desk man's smile returned to full force.

"Of course sir, I'll just need to see some I.D." the Sinaps goon in disguise smiled even more when Rich slid a check for 100,000 dollars across the counter. The desk man quickly hid it under a stack of papers.

"Keep the change." Rich added with a wink.

"Right this way sir." The desk man stood and led them back the way the Driftloon had gone. When the door shut, the Sinaps man stopped smiling.

"Okay, so what's the story here?" He demanded to know.

"I'm here to buy my gal a team of pokemon. She's been dying for a new team; her old one was so weak." Rich answered. The lie came out so smooth, even Emi almost believed him.

"Well, don't think that just because you have some money means that you or your girlfriend can walk around talking about his little 'transaction'. If you do, it'll take a lot more then money to stop Zak from hunting you down." The man threatened, his eyes flickering to Emi for a moment.

"And you wouldn't want to drag this pretty thing into a mess, would you?" He smiled at her and his creepy eyes looked her over. Emi pulled her coat tighter around her, and Rich took her hand and pulled her away.

"Go down the hall; you'll reach the hotspot." The desk man said, looking wistfully at Emi for a moment and then walking away. Rich didn't let go of her hand but started walking down the path they were directed in. They walked until they reached a single oak door, guarded by a woman who was very familiar and yet a total stranger.

"Halt, who dares come here to see Master Zak's pokemon?" She snapped, her voice mean and bossy sounding. Emi racked her brain for a connection; she knew she'd seen this girl before.

She looked about eighteen, and had brown hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful dark shade of green, and she wore a pretty black top with matching shorts that came to her knees.

"Is my name important? I paid good money to get my girl a powerful team of pokemon." Rich said coolly, trying to keep his tone light. The she-guard's eyes narrowed.

"Humph, whatever. Go in." she moved aside and allowed Rich and Emi to pass. Behind the door was a large room filled with various cages. All the cages were full of pokemon, and they were all crying and screaming for help.

Rich tightened his grip on Emi's hand as he led her through the door. As the guard was closing the door Emi suddenly remembered where she had seen that girl before.

'That girl looks a lot like Kyo!' Emi thought, the feeling of surprise overpowering her feeling of hatred towards the Sinaps boy and any thoughts related to him. She would have asked Rich about Kyo's family background, but the sight of the pokemon left her speechless.

It was as if somebody had walked around with a paintbrush and splashed blobs of despair and sorrow all over the pokemon. Their once beautiful coats were dull, their eyes lifeless. Emi wanted to cry, and she looked at Rich sadly. He understood, but told her with his eyes that now was not the time.

"Go ahead honey, pick out your six desired pokemon." Rich nudged her forward and let go of her hand.

"Do you need any help?" a lifeless monotone questioned. Stepping out of the shadows came another familiar Sinaps. This time Emi had no trouble identifying the traitor. Kyo Tunny stood there, looking like his soul had been painfully removed from his body. His left shoulder was slumped in a way that made Emi think it was hurt.

'He must supervise people while they shop.' Rich thought, noticing the boy as well. He stood back, more towards the shadows, and patiently waiting for Emi to find her pokemon. Though she hated to admit it, Emi didn't like the way Kyo looked. In the short time they were separated Kyo seemed to age several years.

"N-No. I know which pokemon I want." Emi said, making her voice a few octaves higher then normal. Kyo nodded once and gestured for her to start choosing. While Emi went down the list of the six pokemon she wanted, Kyo went to the various cages and picked them out.

Emi carefully examined each one to make sure it was hers, and not somebody else's. None of her pokemon seemed to recognize her. Emi noticed a whip on Kyo's hip and saw that the pokemon shuddered away from it with pure fear.

"Remember, if anyone gives me trouble I'll use it." Kyo muttered from time to time as he grabbed the pokemon that Emi chose. The first were Bulbasaur and Skitty. Kyo pulled out two midnight black pokeballs and was about to put the pokemon in them when Emi pulled out her own pokeballs.

"I'd like mine in these; they'll be less noticeable and everything." Emi said, handing over her six pokeballs.

"Whatever." Kyo muttered, using Emi's pokeballs to catch the pokemon. After the two baby pokemon Emi listed Vaporeon, Arbok, and Swellow. It was awful to watch as her pokemon trembled in fear before being forcibly drug out of their cage and into the pokeball. Emi yearned to reach out and hug them, but she knew she had a job to do.

She listed Gardevoir last, because that was the pokemon she was most terrified to see. To confirm the worst of her fears, Gardevoir looked like she had been drug through heck and back. It felt like her body was letting off waves of misery.

Kyo's shoulder prevented him from dragging her out of her cage, and she didn't respond to his threats with the whip. So Kyo ordered the other pokemon to push her to the floor. They did, and Emi's heart broke in half to see such a pitiful sight. Kyo forced her into a pokeball and handed over the six stocked pokemon.

"You seem hurt." Emi stated, gently taking her pokemon back and putting them in a pocket hidden inside her trench coat.

"Yeah, it was from Zak. I'll warn you now; do _not_ make him angry." Kyo said as he examined Emi closely. His eyes betrayed no emotion, but Emi was sure he was putting the pieces together.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked suspiciously.

"She didn't." Rich replied from his spot in the shadows. The question caught Emi off guard.

"Listen, I just wanted these pokemon 'cause I saw a really cool coordinator use the same team on TV yesterday." Emi said innocently.

"Which coordinator?" Kyo continued with the questions, and Emi gulped.

"Um, I think her name was Amy Hahn, or something like that…she was from the Johto region…" Her voice trailed off and Rich froze.

'He's on to us!' the money loaded boy thought worriedly, not sure what to do. Something flashed in Kyo's eyes. It might have been some weak form of happiness, Emi wasn't sure. But the point was that there was _something_ there.

"If you ever meet her, will you tell her that her biggest fan wishes her the best of luck with any upcoming contests?" Kyo's voice was quiet, as if he didn't dare speak above a whisper. Emi nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Rich cleared his throat loudly.

"I think we should go now." He said, moving towards Emi.

"Will you also give her this for me?" Kyo asked, ignoring Rich completely. He leaned forward and lightly kissed Emi on the lips.

"I thought you were dead! I'm so happy to have the chance to apologize…Emi, I'm so truly sorry for everything I've done to you. You deserve much better then scum like me." He whispered in Emi's ear after a few moments. Emi's face burned bright red, far outshading the color of her hair.

'I don't know why, but I believe him!' Emi thought, blinking stupidly and not saying anything. Rich made an angry noise.

'I thought Emi said they weren't together?' he thought with a snarl. Rich stomped over towards the 'couple'.

"Kyo? What's taking so long?" the guard outside shouted.

"Shut it Gina, we're nearly done." Kyo yelled back, throwing a worried glance at Emi. A beeping noise filled the room, and suddenly Rich was playing with what Emi thought was a watch on his wrist. That is, until Miss Witherbottom's voice filled the room.

"Rich, the female outside the door reported a suspicious couple!" a hologram of Miss Witherbottom was beaming up from Rich's watch, and he nodded gravely at the digital form.

"How much time do we have?" he demanded to know. Miss Witherbottom hesitated to answer. "There is no time left, Rich. Zak and two other Sinaps members are coming right now, and the girl will probably join them." Rich nodded and hit a button on his watch. Miss Witherbottom's hologram disappeared. Emi then noticed that all the pokemon were watching them silently.

"Well, Gina, where is this suspicious couple you reported?" Zak's angry voice screeched from behind the door.

"Right in here, Zak!" Gina answered, her voice suddenly girly and flirty. When she opened the door Zak, Connor, and Jake filed inside, staring at Rich and Emi and Kyo.

"Kyo-" Zak started, his voice sounded as if it was dripping in acid. Kyo's hand dove for his pocket and came back up with a pokeball in hand.

"This is it, Zak. The show ends now. I refuse to let you harm anymore innocent people or pokemon!" He declared, releasing his pokemon. Grovyle appeared and looked from Kyo to Zak. Emi and Rich released their own pokemon: Gardevoir and Glaceon. The psychic pokemon spun around and snarled at Emi.

'You won't be able to hear me because I have to bonds with you; but let it be known, thief, that I obey no one but my original trainer!' Gardevoir put her hands on her hips to prove a point. Emi smiled at her pokemon, and shook her head.

'But I can hear you just fine.' Emi watched as Gardevoir's eyes widened from confusion and then to shock. Emi and Rich yanked off their disguises, and Emi put the remaining pokeballs back in her backpack.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" Gina growled, her hands curled into fists.

"Look, Gina, you may be my twin sister, but I am not about to spare your feelings and let Zak go on with this! Today will be the end of the Sinaps!" Kyo and Gina exchanged death glares. Everybody knew Gina was crushing on Zak.

"Master Zak, let me help you knock some sense into my brother." Gina said, her voice rising with anger. Zak, who was looking amused at this point, nodded.

"Alright, so be it. Let's teach these meddling fools a lesson!" He, Gina, Connor, and Jake all released their pokemon. Emi already knew that Zak, Connor, and Jake had a Cyndaquil, Sandshrew, and Zubat. She assumed that the Jigglypuff belonged to Gina.

"Tsk, you think you'll beat us just because there is more of you?" Rich uttered, his Glaceon letting out an angry sound. Zak and Cyndaquil laughed.

"Oh no, I know I'll win because I'm a far better trainer then you'll ever be." He taunted, strands of blond hair hanging down in his face. Gina giggled, causing Zak to look at her, which sent her blushing.

'Gardevoir, we have to win. Not only to save ourselves, but the other pokemon as well.' Emi's determined thoughts spoke louder then words.

'Right. I'll do my best, Miss Emi. I just wish I had more time to tell you how much I missed you!' Gardevoir thought back, wincing at the horrid memories. Emi replied saying there would be time later for that. The three good and four bad trainers and their pokemon lined up to face each other.

'This is going to be ugly…' Emi thought. The caged pokemon stared screaming again, afraid of being attacked. Nobody paid them any attention, though the sound of them screeching seemed to start the battle between Good and Evil. At once all the pokemon lunged forward, and their trainer's started launching commands.

**A/N: I threw in some fluff between Emi and Kyo; I hope you liked that! After all, this fanfiction can't be all action, right? And I hope you got the name of the day care center. It's 'Eveel', instead of 'evil'. Funny, yes?**


	8. Plan DSCBI Is Ready To Go

**A/N: Now, I know in the past my battles haven't been…well, detailed and over all exciting. I am hoping that this chapter will be more of an exception. I am trying my best, and the past reviews have really helped. I'm writing this chapter late at night, as usual, so that should help. With this chapter, seeing as there are three different battles going on at once, I'm going to write them in a paragraph and then separate them with lines. Once all the battles are done, then I'll re-combine all the characters and finish the chapter. Is that really confusing? Read on, and see what I mean.**

**The Ongoing Saga Of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Jake/Connor VS Emi

"Go, Zubat, and use supersonic!" Connor pointed at Gardevoir, and Zubat flew towards its target. Gardevoir's eyes had a purple glow to them as lavender bubble appeared around her slender body. The Supersonic rays bounced off and hit Zubat instead.

"Gah!" Connor moaned as Zubat flew around in wild circles.

"Don't worry, I'll cover your lame back while your lame Zubat shakes off its lame attack." Jake smirked, feeling oddly cocky.

"Shut up! My back and pokemon are so not lame! It's your pokemon that makes your back lame!" Connor uttered angrily. Zubat screeched and fluttered to a dark corner, away from the other pokemon battles.

"Sandshrew, use your dig attack." Jake said, ignoring Connor's remark.

"Sand! Shrew sandshrew!" the said yellow ground pokemon glanced at the ground and dove into it. Emi stared at Jake, and vaguely wondered if he was really that stupid.

"Um, Jake, if your Sandshrew uses dig, won't it just fall to the floor below us…?" Emi said, resisting the urge to laugh at this obvious fact. The urge died instantly when Emi finally understood the logic behind Jake's cocky attitude.

'Miss Emi, where is the Sandshrew? I can't sense it…' Gardevoir frowned, looking around the room.

"Gardevoir watch out!" Emi yelped as something crashed through the floor directly below the physic pokemon. Gardevoir had no time to react and was smashed into the ceiling. The physic pokemon yelped but appeared to be ok. Gardevoir, using her physic abilities, floated down in front of Emi. She stared at the gaping hole in the middle of the floor and rubbed her stinging arm. Dust and cement chunks rained down from above, and Emi had to cover her mouth until the dust cleared. When it did, Emi was able to see what had hit her pokemon. As she suspected, there was Jake's Sandshrew holding onto Connor's Zubat. Through gritted teeth Emi said

"Very clever. While I thought Zubat had gone to rest someplace else, it had really gone downstairs to wait for Sandshrew. Then, when it used dig, Sandshrew fell down and Zubat caught it. I can't believe I fell for that!" Gardevoir jumped to the side as Zubat and Sandshrew came back for round two. Jake and Connor were both smirking now; Emi yearned to reach out and whack their faces.

"Well well well, who would have thought that Kyo's girlfriend would ever turn out to be so smart." Jake sneered.

"Kyo is not my boyfriend." Emi hissed, blushing. Pushing away the butterflies that had kicked up in her stomach, Emi told Gardevoir to throw a Shadow Ball.

"Take this, you evil creatures!" Gardevoir said, a basketball sized purple ball appearing in her hands. Zubat and Sandshrew dove towards the floor. Once there, Zubat stood in front of Sandshrew and braced itself for Gardevoir's attack. Gardevoir pushed the ball forward and it flew at Zubat with amazing speed. Zubat didn't move when the ball hit, and it wasn't hurt either.

"Tsk, forget what you said about her being smart Jake." Connor laughed.

"How can she be smart when she doesn't even know attacks like that aren't going to work on Zubat? Speaking of which, Zubat use bite!" Connor said. Zubat shot forward like a rocket and sank its tiny razor sharp teeth into Gardevoir's arm.

"Garde!" Gardevoir shrieked, obviously in pain.

"Shake the Zubat off Gardevoir!" Emi's eyes were wide as she watched Gardevoir swing Zubat around like a rag doll. That just made Zubat's teeth sink in further. Seeing a chance to attack, Jake ordered Sandshrew to tackle Emi's defenseless pokemon. Sandshrew happily obeyed, and it curled up into a ball. Sandshrew rolled at Gardevoir and slammed her into a wall.

"Garde, gardevoir!" Gardevoir's voice was weak as she pushed Sandshrew off of her.

"Ha, just wait! Zak will promote us for sure!" Connor and Jake said, giving each other a high five. Emi knew that this had to end, and fast. Her ears then picked up a lovely musical tune played in the background, but the caged pokemon were making too much noise for her to hear. Even after some of the pokemon fell asleep Emi could not hear the song.

"Gardevoir, are you alright?" Emi fought to keep her voice steady, putting the music out of her mind. Gardevoir gave a quick nod and stood up straight, keeping Zubat and Sandshrew within eyesight.

"Good. We only have one shot at this. I want you to use your Confusion attack." Emi uttered. Gardevoir nodded.

"Fat chance of that happening. Sandshrew, use Tackle again!" Jake commanded at the same time Connor said

"Zubat use bite!" The two Sinaps pokemon ran at Gardevoir, a hundred percent sure their attacks wouldn't miss. Gardevoir, despite the fact that her one arm was damaged badly and hurt like heck to boot, raised both her arms out to the side. Her eyes once again had a lavender glow to them as a wave of pink physic energy met with Zubat and Sandshrew. Their cries were unheard as the two pokemon fell to the ground unconscious.

"What? No! Our promotion…" Jake and Connor returned their pokemon. Gardevoir hurried over to Emi and held out her injured arm. Emi hugged Gardevoir and told her that they would head over to the Pokemon Center ASAP. After Gardevoir was safely in her pokeball, Emi's fingers curled into fists as she turned to face Connor and Jake. The two said Sinaps members grinned nervously at the angry girl.

"Um, about those things we said…" Connor started the sentence and Jake ended it.

"…We didn't mean them." Emi slowly walked towards the two defeated boys. Jake and Connor glanced at each other fearfully. Emi was about to pulverize them when she saw Kyo collapse. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kyo twitching and felt her heart stop in fear.

* * *

Gina VS Kyo

Gina tossed her hair angrily.

"Kyo, why are you acting so foolish? Father would be ashamed." The siblings locked eyes.

"I don't give a hoot what father thinks anymore. Ever since he and mother died, you've acted all high and mighty. This is bad, Gina. Look at yourself! Wasting away your life in this rat hole chasing after some jerk." Kyo countered. Grovyle noted that Kyo's voice was regaining some life into it; it didn't sound so dead-ish anymore. Gina's eyes narrowed.

"Humph, you're just jealous Kyo! Father always liked you more, just because you were a boy. But whom do you think he'd like better now? Besides, Zak is no jerk. He's a totally hot genius." Gina raised her chin up, showing her cockiness. Jigglypuff giggled smugly and stuck out her tongue. Grovyle grimaced; he and Gina's Jigglypuff had grown up together, even trained together. It wouldn't be easy fighting a childhood friend.

"Please, Gina, we don't have to fight like this." Kyo stated, looking at his older twin sister with pleading eyes.

"Just come home with me, and forget the Sinaps." Gina ordered Jigglypuff to use a Pound attack. Grovyle dodged, but just barely.

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears, little brother." Gina said, staring at Kyo with uncaring eyes. She glanced at Zak to see how his battle was faring, and couldn't help but let out an excited squeal. Zak sent her a cold glare and she quickly gasped

"Sorry Zak!" Gina heard Zak say to Rich "She isn't my girlfriend; I'd sooner marry Cyndaquil." Her heart felt like a piece of it had broken off.

"Isn't that annoying, having him treat you like that?" Kyo asked suddenly, angry with Zak for treating his sister like nothing. Gina hesitated before answering.

"That's just his way of showing his feelings for me, Kyo. You of all people should know; you used to beat up boys at school when they flirted with me." Kyo closed his eyes for a second, and could almost remember those happy times. But that was the past, and right now he had to worry about the present.

"And you're sure you won't change your mind and just come home?" Kyo asked quietly. Gina let out an irritable sigh.

"Grovyle, you know what you must do." Kyo murmured as he opened his eyes. It was obvious that Gina wasn't going to budge. Grovyle nodded sadly; he didn't want to hurt his old friend Jigglypuff anymore then Kyo wanted to hurt Gina.

"Bullet seed." Kyo ordered wearily. Then he turned his attention to Jigglypuff, who was still holding her tongue out. Letting out a mouth full of earthy bullets, Grovyle ran forward, pelting Jigglypuff repeatedly.

"Jiggly, jig, puff!" The balloon pokemon gasped, covering her head.

"Jigglypuff, use Uppercut!" Gina hissed, trying to hide her worry. Jigglypuff dashed to the side and collected yellow energy into her fist.

"Take this, fat green one!" Jigglypuff said, punching Grovyle's jaw. Grovyle grimaced from the direct hit and grumbled

"This is all muscle; girls don't like fat."

"Grovyle, if you're able, grab onto Jigglypuff and use Vine Whip!" Kyo uttered, unaware that Grovyle and Jigglypuff were talking. Grovyle clamped his hands tightly on either side of Jigglypuff and did as he was told.

"No, Jigglypuff!" Gina howled, watching her pink pokemon cry out.

"That's it Kyo, you've forced me to do something I really didn't want to do." Gina pulled out a pair of fluffy pink earmuffs. After covering her ears snuggly, Gina nodded at Jigglypuff.

"Why don't you sing my dear brother a lullaby, Jigglypuff?" Kyo groaned.

"Grovyle, cover your ears!" He said, but unfortunately Kyo's command was to late. Jigglypuff let out a slow and sweet melody that hung around Kyo and Grovyle like a cloud. Yawning, Kyo had just enough time to return a sleeping Grovyle to his pokeball before crashing to the ground.

'I'm sorry everyone….I failed.' Kyo thought, his eyes closing slowly. He looked around and saw that Emi and Rich were still awake.

'They must not have heard it…good. Maybe they can save the pokemon…' And with that final thought Kyo's eyes fell shut and he was in a deep slumber. But Gina wasn't done yet. With a tiny twinge of regret Gina ordered Jigglypuff to use Nightmare.

"Jiggle, Jiggly?" Jigglypuff cocked her head to the side and looked at Gina. Gina blinked back a few sudden tears and looked away. She nodded, and Jigglypuff used Nightmare on Kyo.

'I'm sorry brother, but I can't have to ruin things for me. Not again, anyway.' Gina flinched as Kyo started twitching, his face scrunched up in horror. Jigglypuff huffed, out of breath. Gina looked at her tired pokemon and tried to ignore the terrible guilt she felt.

* * *

Zak VS Rich

Cyndaquil hopped up and down, showing its excitement. Zak, still looking amused, examined Rich's Glaceon from afar.

"This is quite an interesting type match up, wouldn't you agree?" Zak mused. As if to prove a point, Cyndaquil huffed a tiny ball of fire from it's mouth and aimed for the floor. There was now a tiny burn mark on the dark floor. Rich, though trying to look casual, glanced worriedly at his ice pokemon. Glaceon didn't seem to care if Zak had the type advantage. Glaceon was in her battle stance and ready to attack at a moment's notice. Rich sighed, but smiled at his little ice pokemon.

"Alright Glaceon, let's win this! Go, and use Ice Beam!" Rich behest. Glaceon opened her mouth wide and shot out a ball of ice. Though the ball had a blue tint to it, it was clear enough that when Zak stared at it, he could see Rich standing on the other side.

"Dodge it Cyndaquil." Zak's amusement was starting to turn into boredom.

'How easy this pathetic battle will be.' Zak contemplated. Cyndaquil had no trouble dodging the attack. Glaceon's Ice Ball smashed into the wall, causing a giant pile of rubble to fall to the ground. Zak sniggered and then frowned when Gina let out a high-pitched fangirl squeal.

"Sorry Zak!" She said quickly, turning away from the tyrant. Rich raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a nice way to treat your girlfriend, Zak." Rich stated. Zak snorted.

"You think Gina is my girlfriend? Yeah right. I'd sooner marry Cyndaquil." Zak, though he was scowling as he said it, could not meet Gina's hurt gaze.

"Glaceon, glaceon, glace?" Glaceon looked at Rich.

"Why aren't we finishing the fight?" Glaceon muttered. Cyndaquil grinned.

"Because your stupid trainer is to scared and weak to do anything!" Cyndaquil ducked as Glaceon shot out another Ice Ball.

"Hold on Glaceon! If we're not careful we'll cave the building in and destroy everything in it!" Rich proclaimed. Cyndaquil stuck out his tongue but Glaceon remained silent and still.

"This is boring, let's end it." Zak snapped, more to Cyndaquil then to Rich.

"My words exactly." Rich nodded at Glaceon and off she went, running at full force towards the fire pokemon.

"Ember, now." Zak commanded. Cyndaquil huffed in a large amount of air and pushed out a stream of fire. Glaceon tried to dodge, but the fire brushed her shoulder.

"Glaceon, you ok?" Rich asked worriedly.

"You know it!" Glaceon replied. Rich, though understanding none of pokemon talk, nodded; he seemed to understand well enough what Glaceon was trying to say. A peaceful song played from somewhere in the room, but Rich found that he could not hear it thanks to the pokemon still left in cages. He noticed a lot of them suddenly fall asleep.

"Alright then, let's try that new contest move we've been working on." Rich said, a slight smirk forming on his lips as he ignored the caged pokemon. Glaceon, needing no further instructions, imitated her master's smirk. Cyndaquil eyed Zak, as if silently speaking its confusion. Zak's face turned hard and cold as he stared back at Cyndaquil, obviously telling it that if they lost, there would be serious punishment. Glaceon spat out a stream of water, which turned into a fast moving whirlpool. The water flew forward at such a speed that Cyndaquil was only half-aware of what was going on. Cyndaquil was unable to dodge the speedy current and was soon sucked into the swirling waves. Once he was inside, Glaceon then sent out an Ice Beam attack.

"Cyndy, cyndy, cynda!" Cyndaquil yelped. The whirlpool froze with Cyndaquil stuck in the center. Zak let out an angry roar and returned his frozen pokemon back to its pokeball. He heard a thud and looked around to see what fell. It wasn't until Rich let out a gasp that Zak saw what had fallen. Kyo was lying on the ground and appeared to be having some kind of terrible dream.

* * *

Back into the normal story…

'Darn, it look's like Gina's pokemon is nearly out. Kyo's pokemon must have been stronger then I remember. And that stupid Hana girl has Connor and Jake out of commission; big shocker there. And with Cyndaquil stuck in a chunk of ice that dude with lots of money will take us down….It doesn't look like we'll be able to get out of here with the pokemon without being chased by the police. Very well then, it's time for plan B.' Zak, his train of deep thought ending, snapped his fingers. At once Gina, Connor, and Jake returned their pokemon and ran to Zak's side.

"Yes, Master Zak?" They all chimed.

"It seems like the police are on their way here, and we don't have much time to escape. We're going to leave the stolen pokemon and use plan D.S.C.B.I." Zak said, casting angry glares at Rich, Emi, and Kyo. Rich and Emi looked confused while Jake, Gina, and Connor looked scared. Gina pulled out a cell phone and started shouting orders into it.

"Yes, get every man out now. Leave all materials and pokemon because Zak wants to use D.S.C.B.I…Yes you idiot, when I said all materials I meant your extra underwear! Now spread the word and start the countdown!" Gina snapped, hanging up on whomever she was talking too. Before any of the Sinaps could head through the door, Emi and Rich ran to stand beside Kyo's sleeping form. Kyo was still rocking back and forth on the ground, muttering and crying from his scary dreams. Emi tried to help Kyo into a standing position but was failing miserably. Emi felt Kyo hold her tightly and wondered if he had woken up. Glancing at his face hopefully, Emi sadly saw that Kyo was not awake, but gripping Emi tightly out of fear.

"Wait a minute, what's plan D.S.C.B.I.?" Rich asked fearfully.

"Destroy Sinaps Current Base Immediately. This place is gonna go 'Boom' in a few." Connor answered. Jake whacked the back of Connor's head.

"You idiot, don't tell people our secret plan names!" Jake muttered, trying to look impressive in front of Zak. Zak let out an angry sigh and rubbed his temples wearily. Emi and Rich exchanged looks of horror. From somewhere throughout the Sinaps headquarters, a computer voice said

"Destruction of Sinaps base will occur in 50, 49, 48…" The voice continued counting down.

"Are the fools reading to depart?" Zak snapped at Gina, suddenly tense. In about 48 seconds this place was going to explode. Gina made a quick call on her cell phone again and hung up shortly after.

"Yes, Zak. Everything is ready to go." Zak nodded his thanks. She hesitated before speaking again.

"Zak, what about Kyo?" The said tyrant cast Gina a cruel look.

"What about the traitor?" He asked coldly. "Well, we can't just leave my brother here to d-die, can we?" Gina's voice broke at the word die.

"I am not going to save that idiot's life, Gina. You can either come with us to safety or stay here with the betrayers and wait to die." Zak shrugged. Emi's eyes widened and Gina started crying.

"B-But Zak-" She started. Zak held up his hand to silence her. Gina winced as though she had been smacked.

"N.O. No." Zak said in a final sort of voice.

'Tsk, I hate to see her cry…what am I thinking, who cares if she bawls?' Zak cleared his head of all sympathetic thoughts about Gina and forced himself to glare at her. The computer voice told them that they only had 36 more seconds left.

"Ok, I'm coming with you." She sobbed after a moment's pause.

'Forgive me, Kyo!' Gina sniffed to herself. The four of them turned to leave but Emi shouted out angrily

"And you're just going to leave these pokemon here to die with us?" Zak looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Yep. Have fun getting blown to the heavens! My only regret is that I couldn't steal your wonderfully strong pokemon before you died." With an evil laugh that seemed to flood throughout the entire building, Jake, Connor, and Gina followed Zak out of the room. After a moment of silence Gina stuck her head back in the door.

"Please, if you somehow live after this, tell Kyo that 'Today is silver.' I promise, he'll understand what I mean." She left before anyone could speak.

'What the heck does that mean?' Emi thought, puzzled. She heard them running down the halls in a hurry, kicking doors out of their way and yelling "Run!" as they went.

"Emi, we're running out of time!" Rich yelled, fingering with his watch. He quickly gave the hologram of Miss Witherbottom an idea of what was happening and asked for her to send the police. Emi eyed the caged pokemon, and she knew that they could not leave these pokemon to die.

"Rich, unlock the pokemon's cages on the far side. I'll handle these ones over here." Emi ordered, gently laying Kyo on the ground. She pried his arms off of her and let out a scared gasp as Kyo shouted out

"No, don't leave me….!" He reached out, and when he felt nothing but air, Kyo curled up into a little ball. He was shaking and moaning the entire time.

'It's only the nightmares, it's only the nightmares!' Emi told herself firmly. It was killing her to see Kyo suffering and not be able to help at all. The caged pokemon began to panic as the countdown to death continued. As much as she hated to do it, Emi left Kyo lying in the middle of the room and started opening the Pokemon's cages. As soon as the door opened the pokemon scurried out, afraid of being killed. Most of the pokemon crashed through the walls and the windows in a hurry to escape; they left large holes in the walls. Glancing out from one of the holes, Emi saw midget police officers down on the ground with a net, ready to catch any pokemon that jumped. 'Miss Witherbottom must have called the police!' Emi thought when she heard somebody shouting from below. "Let the pokemon jump, unless you have a better idea!" The officers commanded. Emi nodded at the people on the ground and then looked to the other side of the room. There were officers with nets on Rich's side of the room too.

"Emi, hurry! We're running out of time!" Rich reminded her, jumping out of the way as a frightened Tauros nearly ran him over. The flying pokemon hit the sky, leaving the other pokemon who were too scared to jump stranded.

"Oh no, we're going to die!" The remaining pokemon cried. Emi and Rich felt completely useless. "Rich…" Emi said sadly. "I know Emi, I know." Rich met her gaze and they stared at each other helplessly. They knew that unless somebody came up with a plan, all the pokemon and themselves were going to die. The ice pokemon gathered together suddenly, talking in fast voices. After debating on a strategy plan, they made a slide from ice that linked one of the holes in the walls to the ground. The pokemon who could not fly slid down these icy slides and made it to the ground in no time.

"Great idea!" The police on the ground called up.

"Thank you, that was brilliant!" Emi said to the nearest ice pokemon, which happened to be a Lapras. It nodded its head and slid down the slide. By the time all of the captured pokemon had escaped, the computer voice told them that they had about 10 seconds to escape.

"Rich, help me get Kyo down the slide!" Emi shouted, tugging on Kyo's arms. Rich was at her side in a second and helped to lift Kyo off the ground.

"10, 9, 8…" The computer voice said. Moving as fast as they could Rich and Emi heaved Kyo to the edge of the slide. Looking down Rich saw that a large section of the slide had broken off. Rich pointed this out to Emi.

"Crap! If we slide down we'll die for sure!" Emi moaned.

"Can you catch a us?" She yelled down at the police. It wasn't until then that Emi realized how far up they were. It seemed like she was so high up she could reach out and touch the clouds. The tiny specks that were people on the ground called up

"Yeah, drop on down!" Emi and Rich looked at each other. Rich could tell that Emi was scared, and he tried to smile.

"5, 3, 3…" The countdown continued. Rich grasped one of Emi's hands.

"Let's go." He said. Emi shut her eyes and the two of them jumped. Automatically Emi's grip on Rich's hand and Kyo's body tightened. Kyo, being asleep and unaware that they were jumping, said quietly

"Emi…please don't die…" Emi didn't want to reply, but it was nice to know that even in his nightmares Kyo was thinking of her. Gravity sucked them towards the earth with amazing speed. Emi was sure they were going to die. From up above she heard the final numbers:

"2, 1. Bye bye, you are now dead." A loud 'boom' rang in her ears and Emi felt dust and wood and brick and metal fly out in every direction.

"Brace yourself!" Rich shouted over the rushing wind. With her eyes still shut, Emi held Kyo's head closer to her chest to keep him safe and mentally corrected herself.

'Now,' Emi sighed to herself,

'I'm sure we are going to die.'

**A/N: Do you think Emi, Rich, and Kyo will live to tell another chapter? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Also, I would recommend that if you didn't do it already, check out those trainer cards I told you about. They have some information on them about your favorite characters that I haven't said in the story! Although, they may hold a spoiler or two so maybe it is best that you wait… Oh well. Hey, I have great news! I'm thinking of adding a couple bonus chapters after this story is over. Many people have told me that they'd like to see how Emi got her pokemon, and I think it's a good idea to write about it. Let me know what you think about this stuff so far!**


	9. How To Cure A Nightmare

**A/N: I just want to say, Merry Almost Christmas! My gift to you readers is this chapter! I might add some Christmas-ness in this chapter, but I'm not sure. And I think I'm going to start making up some towns, just because it'd make the story a bit more interesting. I hope you faithful readers don't mind!**

**The Ongoing Saga Of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 9**

The death that Emi was braced for never came. Instead she and her two male friends landed on the police's net and were lowered to the ground. Emi let out a sigh of relief; she had been really scared for a moment or two. Rich helped her up to her feet and together they supported Kyo.

"Hey, it's been a while since I saw you three!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Emi and Rich looked up to see their old contest opponent, Sheila Whynoba.

"Sheila! What are you doing here?" Rich and Emi gasped in unison.

"I'll give you two guesses." Sheila declared, her eyes shinning at the prospect of a challenge. The police officers worked around her; they surveyed the area and had their pokemon doing the same. They were pokemon like Hoothoot, Ninetails, Houndoom, the various Shinx evolutions, and Arcanine. Emi's eyes widened.

'There's no way Sheila is a…' she thought in disbelief. Rich seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Emi.

'Sheila isn't dressed like an officer.' Rich stated in his mind, taking in the green haired girl's outfit. She was wearing a brown sweater that revealed her midriff, and a matching pair of pants.

"That's right, I'm a police officer!" Sheila laughed at the shock on the two teen's faces.

"All joking aside, I'm sorry we didn't get here in time to catch those Sinaps scum." Sheila added sadly, staring up at the remains of the recently blown up building. It was basically just a pile of rubble; most pieces of the building had flown out over Veilstone City. Then, noticing Kyo drooling on Emi's shoulders, Sheila pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Sheila, what are you doing?" Emi asked sharply, her hold on Kyo tightening. Sheila gave Emi a funny look before glancing at Kyo.

"That's funny; I thought I was arresting the Sinaps scum." She answered, getting an angry hiss from Emi in reply. Rich, looking frantic, quickly stepped in-between the two females.

"Sheila, please put away the handcuffs. Kyo's no longer a Sinaps goon; in fact he even helped us fight against Zak, Gina, Connor, and Jake." Rich said truthfully. Sheila stiffened as Rich named the Sinaps, her body tight and tense. She then watched Emi silently glare at her for several minutes; she seemed to be chewing things over in her mind. Slowly Sheila put her handcuffs away.

"B-But LT. Whynoba!" A few nearby officers gasped. Sheila held up her hand, demanding silence.

"We have no reason to suspect Emi and Rich would lie to us; if they say this boy is innocent then I believe them." She didn't sound happy about it though. Emi felt Kyo's heart race increase as his breathing became slightly accelerated.

"Thanks for understanding, Sheila. But right now we need to get to a Pokemon Center STAT." Emi interrupted. She wanted to hurry, not only so Kyo and Gardevoir could get care, but also so she wouldn't have to carry Kyo anymore. Her shoulder was falling asleep from having his weight on it.

"Let me give you a ride. Veilstone's Pokemon Center isn't for another five miles, and that's a long walk with him around." Sheila sighed as she nodded at Kyo. They agreed, and five minutes later Rich and Emi found themselves in the back of Sheila's police cruiser.

"You guys can handle this, right?" Sheila said to the remaining officers. They all nodded and declared that they could do the paperwork and everything. With that said Sheila pulled out and drove away from the crime scene. Upon arrival at the Pokemon Center, Rich fished out all his pokemon and all Kyo's pokemon and handed them over to Emi.

Then he and Sheila carried Kyo inside while Emi carefully carried the pokemon that were going to need healing. Nurse Joy gasped when she saw our heroes walk in, and she listened carefully while Rich briefly explained what happened.

"Chansy, you take the pokemon and I'll take the boy." Nurse Joy commanded. Chansy nodded and held out a tray to Emi. Emi put all of Rich and Kyo's pokemon on the tray before adding her own to the pile. Nurse Joy led the way to one of the people rooms located in the back of the Pokemon Center. As soon as Kyo was lying on the bed Nurse Joy examined his body and made careful notes on a clipboard.

"Is he going to be alright?" Emi asked worriedly as she watched the pokemon doctor finish writing.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. With a pokemon the effects usually wear off after battle but I've never had this happen to a human before." Nurse Joy pursed her lips.

"And the pokemon?" Rich questioned as Chansy came running towards Nurse Joy with another clipboard. After studying the results Nurse Joy's mouth lifted up into a smile.

"They are all going to be fine." She informed them.

"Good." Sheila nodded in agreement.

"Well, I need to get going. The rest of my squad needs me to help clean up. We just finished up the Contest Hall in Hearthome City, and now we're cleaning this up…" the officer sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Emi and Rich called their good-byes to her retreating figure.

"I need to go as well, but please make yourselves at home." Nurse Joy said when she heard people calling her name. Chansy ran after the pink haired nurse in a hurry.

"Listen, Emi, I'm going to visit our pokemon. Do you want to stay with Kyo for awhile?" Rich asked, not surprised to see the redhead nod. Emi sat down in an empty chair near Kyo's bed.

"I'll come see mine soon. I just hate to leave him…" She muttered, frowning at the sleeping boy's pained facial expression.

"Yeah, I know…" Rich patted her on the shoulders before walking out of the room. Kyo trembled a bit before he started shaking. Emi noticed that Nurse Joy had set a bowl of water on the bedside table, and Emi wetted a rag.

She rang it out carefully and placed it on Kyo's forehead, hoping the warm water would relax him some. He seemed to calm down a bit under her gentle touch, but there was obviously something bad still left in his dreams.

* * *

_Inside Kyo's head…_

It was hot. The sun was hot. The ground was hot. The air was hot. Everything was just plain hot. Boiling, perhaps, would be a better term. Never before had Kyo faced such a terribly hot and deathly, barren desert. The sand, which stretched out as far as the eye could see, was an ugly shade of orange.

He glanced up at the large, orange ball of heat that was the sun in the sky. He couldn't find a single cloud, and therefore no signs of comfort. Kyo started walking, though he had no precise destination in mind. He just wanted out of the sun.

"Why is it so darn hot?" He muttered out loud, sweat pouring down his forehead. The black shirt he wore made him feel twice as warm, and he was quickly becoming extremely thirsty.

"I need water!" He moaned at last, pulling out two pokeballs. Out came Mudkip and Spheal, his trusty water/ice type pokemon. They waited for a command, both taking in the extreme heat conditions with worry.

"Hey, guys, I could really use some water right now." Kyo crouched down and held his mouth open. No sooner had he done that then the sand below his pokemon started to move. The sand collapsed in itself and created an in ground whirlpool. Mudkip and Spheal tried to fight their way to safety, but the vortex sucked them down and buried them in sand.

"No!" Kyo shrieked as he tried to rescue his pokemon. He wasn't quick enough, and the sand calmed down and spread out, looking as if nothing had happened.

"There has to be a way to save them!" Kyo hissed through gritted teeth. He pulled out his remaining pokeballs. But before he could do anything with them they melted into sand. Kyo fell to his knees, all hope vanishing.

'I am going to die out here. I am totally going to die out here.' He thought hopelessly.

"Kyo! You're here!" A familiar voice gasped in delight. Kyo looked up and found himself staring at Emi Hana.

"Hiya Kyo!" Emi giggled, reaching out to help Kyo stand. Kyo accepted her outstretched hand, his eyes wide.

"Emi, where are we? How'd we get here? I don't remember anything, and my pokemon are gone!" He explained with apprehension. He didn't let go of Emi's hand. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but smile at his companion.

Kyo took in all of Emi's appearance; her red hair, the white sweatshirt that must be making her very uncomfortably hot, the pink backpack hanging on her shoulders, and especially her amazingly bright blue eyes.

"Kyo, Rich is here too!" Emi giggled, not appearing to hear a word he said. Rich appeared out of nowhere and he stood beside Emi. Like the redhead he was smiling.

"Kyo! We wondered where you went." He said. With the closest things to non-Sinaps friends he had smiling at him, Kyo couldn't resist smiling back even more then he had before. He wanted to say something, but an evil laugh cut him off.

"Kyo, why'd you invite them to see you? I'm your big sister; don't I count for anything?" Gina asked, a mock expression of hurt on her face.

"Gina, why are you here too?" Kyo questioned, forgetting his anger with her. They were all here, all the people who truly mattered to him. Gina placed one hand on each Emi and Rich's shoulder.

"Goodbye Kyo!" Gina, Rich, and Emi all uttered in unison. They disappeared in the same manner as Kyo's pokeballs, and his hand clenched down on sand.

"Gina, why did you do that? Why'd you make them go away?" Kyo shouted, the urge to cry flooding through him. Their three voices all laughed, Gina's evil cackle, Emi's happy giggle, and Rich's deep chuckle. And in an instant their voices vanished, leaving Kyo alone to die in the desert.

He felt a few tears escape his eyes, the salt water vanishing instantly from the heat. The temperature seemed to increase, and Kyo's vision turned black.

* * *

That was one of the nicer visions Kyo suffered through during his time knocked out. Though when all he could see was black, Kyo heard someone close by. A few seconds later he found himself staring at the ceiling of a very white room.

There was medical equipment here and there, so Kyo figured he was in some sort of hospital. He felt light pressure on his side, and he cocked his head to see what it was. Somebody was lying face down on the edge of his bed and it didn't take him long to guess who was under those waves of red hair.

"E-Emi?" Kyo whispered, wishing he could scream her name. He didn't want to get his hopes up, thinking that she might just disappear again.

"Wha…?" Emi yawned, looking up to see his emerald eyes.

"KYO! HE'S AWAKE!" Emi screamed at the top of her lungs. She practically sat on top of him in her frantic attempt to embrace him. She seemed to forget that he had just woke up from nightmares. Nurse Joy, Rich, and Chansy came flying in the room, and with some difficulty Rich pried Emi away so the doctor could take a look.

"Breath Emi!" Rich instructed. Emi nodded and took a few deep breaths, wishing Nurse Joy would hurry up.

"I-I don't believe it! I can't see why or how he's awake!" Nurse Joy was astounded.

"It must be like with a pokemon; it just takes some time for the affects to wear off." Rich pointed out.

"Um, Nurse Joy, are my pokemon ok? They didn't get sucked up by a sand vortex or anything did they?" Kyo asked anxiously.

"Erm, of course not dear. Your pokemon are in the recovering room with Emi and Rich's." Nurse Joy explained gently. Kyo's voice was getting some strength back in it.

"Speaking of which, where'd Emi and Rich go anyway?" Kyo looked around the room, suddenly worried and panicked. Nurse Joy, who had been standing in front of them, moved aside. When Kyo's gaze met theirs, Emi lost all her self-control. She started crying loudly. Rich patted her awkwardly on the arm, looking at Kyo randomly.

"Emi, you ok?" Kyo questioned. He was worried that he'd done something to make her so upset.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kyo. I'm just so h-happy that you're alive!" Emi took a tissue from Nurse Joy and blew her nose.

"It's really good to have you back, Kyo." Rich said, relieved to see that both Kyo and Emi were fine.

"Well, it's good to be back, Rich." Kyo smiled, relief washing over his entire being.

"Kyo, what was it like having those nightmares?" Nurse Joy asked, a pencil in her hand as she prepared to take notes. Kyo frowned, he wasn't quite ready to talk about that.

"They're very painful and realistic, but whenever my friends were there they weren't so bad. Especially you, Emi." Kyo directed the last part of his sentence at his female friend, a small blush on both their faces.

"Why don't we go visit our pokemon?" Rich suggested.

"All right!" Emi agreed happily. Kyo stood up on his own, and it seemed he could walk fine. Emi and Rich hovered close by, just in case. They left the room with Kyo urging them to hurry up.

**A/N: Yay! Kyo's better, and he and Emi are starting to get some fluff moments. How nice, right? Thanks for waiting for me to update this chapter; I know I took forever on it…**


	10. Old People Have Computer Hacking Skills

A/N: I hate to say it, but this story is coming close to an end. I'm thinking it will be over in the next chapter, or maybe one or two more. But never fear my dears! For I have had yet another brilliant (or, at least I hope I've had) idea to continue this story. If you speak any Japanese at all, then you probably recognize some of the names I use throughout the fanfic. Well, I was thinking of doing some sort of glossary of all the main characters and places. It will have their name, description, pokemon, likes, dislikes, what their name means, how I came up with it or chose it, everything. Does that sound cool?

**The Ongoing Saga Of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 10**

The pokemon were all sited in a spacious white Pokemon Center room. There was a single bed for all of them, and a bowl of food and water next to each bed. It was pretty hectic in there; after all, there was a total of eighteen pokemon all kept in a single room. But after a bit they managed to keep their disputes to a dull roar. Nurse Joy had told them earlier that day that Emi, Rich, and Kyo were all doing well, and were coming to visit the later.

"But you mustn't leave your beds, or else your wounds might get worse and there will be chaos." Nurse Joy said, more to the injured pokemon then the healthy ones. Naturally none of the pokemon had any intention of obeying such a silly rule.

"I hate this stupid waiting! We've been sitting around for four hours straight!" Torchic complained to Riolu. Riolu shrugged; she was the baby of Rich's pokemon team. And her child like attention span wasn't interested in Torchic's complaints. She looked over and saw Skitty dangling her tail for Bulbasaur to catch.

'Those two are the littlest pokemon on Emi's team, I think.' Riolu thought to herself. The two were laughing and Riolu sighed wistfully. Pichu, one of the youngest on Kyo's team, noticed and wiggled his way through the crowded room towards Riolu's bed.

"Hey, why don't we go play with them?" Pichu suggested. Torchic looked like he wanted to say something but Riolu beat him to it.

"Yeah!" The two quickly joined Bulbasaur in their attempts to catch Skitty's tail. It didn't take long for Spheal and Bellossom to join in as well.

"Everybody, on the count of three jump! 1….2…3!" Bellossom shouted. Gardevoir laughed at the site of all the baby pokemon playfully pouncing on Skitty's tail in unison. Grovyle casually made his way over to Gardevoir. Machoke followed soon after. All of the other adult pokemon had gone of in pairs or trios to talk.

"Hiya Gardevoir!" Machoke and Grovyle said at the same time Gardevoir greeted them with

"'Ello boys." They all laughed and sat down on the floor. Grovyle was sitting a lot closer to Gardevoir then Machoke was, and Gardevoir blushed when she realized it.

"Hey, Gardevoir, you getting sick or something?" Grovyle asked, resting one of his hands against the physic pokemon's forehead. Gardevoir only blushed deeper and, after slapping his hand away, said quickly

"I'm fine." When she wasn't looking Machoke gave Grovyle a thumbs up sign and winked. After some period of awkward silence a blue blur raced over their heads.

"Swellow!" Gardevoir yelled up at the ceiling. Swellow and Butterfree were flying around the room, racing.

"Sorry Gardevoir! But man, you should hear how cocky Butterfree is!" Swellow laughed.

"Shut up, I am not!" Butterfree said, laughing along with Swellow.

"Race you to the window?"

"You're on! I can win anything!" And with that said the two flew off again, ignoring the scowls Arbok and Ekans were sending them. The two snakes were sitting in a shadowy corner. Though they didn't talk much, the two already seemed to be good friends. Or, at least, they weren't enemies. And located at the spot nearest to the door were Glaceon and Vaporeon. The two girls were giggling and laughing together. Mudkip, seeing his chance, stalked over to them. Sending them his best smile Mudkip said

"What's up beauty 1 and beauty 2?" Vaporeon and Glaceon rolled their eyes; everyone knew by now that Mudkip was always being flirty with the girls.

"Hello Mudkip." They replied in toneless voices.

"Aw, why do y'all gotta be so cold?" Mudkip laughed. Unwillingly Vaporeon and Glaceon joined in with the laughter. They couldn't help it; Mudkip's laugh was contagious. Torchic watched the other pokemon and sighed. Shivering he furrowed deeper into his soft bed, hoping to take a nap. Vulpix, who had been snoozing on the windowsill, got up and stretched. Lazily he wandered over and sat down next to Torchic without saying a word. Normally Torchic would have complained, but for some reason he was cold and having another fire pokemon with him helped tremendously. Nurse Joy opened the door ever so slightly and watched the pokemon. She opened the door farther and walked inside.

"My dear Pokemon, look who has come to see you!" She gestured towards the doorway where Kyo, Emi, and Rich were all standing. The room was silent for an entire minute before the three trainers rushed forward and the pokemon let out a cheer. The trainers collapsed on the floor and were practically trampled as the pokemon rushed to greet them. Kyo was sitting closer to the door. Grovyle stood on Kyo's side and rested his hand on Kyo's shoulder while Pichu jumped on his head. Bellossom clung to his left leg and Spheal hugged his other leg. Mudkip and Vulpix snuggled on Kyo's lap.

"Hiya guys! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Kyo said, smiling as the pokemon shouted their hellos. Rich was sitting in the middle of floor. Machoke lifted Rich off the ground and spun him around before sitting the dizzy trainer back on the ground. Butterfree fluttered above his head joyfully. Ekans wrapped himself around Rich's middle and Torchic danced around his feet. Glaceon settled down on Rich's lap and Rich picked up Riolu and held her tightly.

"Ah, my darlings! I've missed you all quite a lot! When we get home we shall celebrate this wonderful day with a party!" The spoiled trainer promised. Emi was sitting on the far side of the room. Gardevoir sat down beside her and embraced Emi. Arbok slithered up behind Emi and rested his head on hers. Swellow sat on Emi's other side and rubbed his face against hers. Vaporeon sat down on Emi's lap and moved aside to make room for Bulbasaur. Skitty raced up Emi's arm and sat on her shoulder.

"Oh guys! You can't even imagine how great it is to see you all so healthy and happy!" Emi exclaimed.

'We're just glad you're ok, Miss Emi!' Gardevoir said. Nurse Joy walked by and handed something to each trainer. To Kyo she gave a map.

"To keep you from getting lost." Nurse Joy said. Then to Rich she handed over a small bag of food.

"It isn't much, but there is a nearby town with a ferry that will take you home. There should be enough food to last until then." Rich nodded and smiled. And finally to Emi she held a pink backpack.

"Hey, my backpack! I was looking for that!" Emi looked at Nurse Joy questionably.

"Heh, well you see, I sorta 'borrowed' your backpack last night Emi. I filled it with the best medicines the Pokemon Center has, just in case you run into some trouble." Nurse Joy explained.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Kyo, Rich, and Emi all said together. As they pulled out their eighteen pokeballs Emi, Rich, and Kyo discussed their next plan.

"I say we should go after the Sinaps and defeat them once and for all!" Rich said forcefully. Kyo shook his head.

"I think Sheila and the other cops have got it under control. To be honest, I just really want to go home." Rich and Kyo argued over what to do for about twenty minutes. Emi waited for them to finish; she wasn't in a hurry. Emi wasn't sure if she wanted to go home or chase after the Sinaps.

"Well, Emi, what do you have to say about it?" Kyo and Rich asked the said girl. Emi sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know how I could live with myself if we didn't chase after the Sinaps and defeat them. They've made this more personal then it has to be. But Kyo's right, the police have taken the case under their wings. And I miss my family, so going home sounds nice. But if we all go our separate ways, we'll never see each other again…." Emi's voice trailed off ruefully as she looked at the ground. Rich and Kyo glanced at each other.

"Emi, who said we weren't going to see each other again?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, do you honestly think we could have numerous near death experiences together and then just walk away like they never happened?" Kyo added. Emi looked up at the two boys.

"We'll be friends forever, no doubt about it." Kyo and Rich smiled. Emi threw out her arms and hugged her two friends.

"Thanks guys, that really makes me feel better!" Emi said. Kyo and Rich were both blushing. Noticing this the two boys raised an eyebrow at each other as if saying 'You know she's mine, right?'

"But we still need a plan." Emi said, letting the boys go. She didn't see their blushes.

"Well, how about-" Rich started. He was cut off by his watch, which started beeping like crazy.

"Hello, Miss Witherbottom?" Rich said as a hologram image of the old woman appeared.

"Rich, this is bad! I was doing research on the Sinaps for you just like you asked. I even got into Zak's personal computer files. Don't ask how, because it took me an entire night of super advanced computer hacking skills to do it. But I found the file where Zak keeps the Sinaps plans. According to the files, Zak is planning to take over the world by enslaving the pokemon and human races. And he's starting with a town not to far from where you're at- Aisu Town." Miss Witherbottom spoke very quickly and quietly, as if she didn't want to be overheard.

"And you're sure about that?" Rich said, his face grave with concern.

"Yes. That's all the information I have. Rich, are you and Emi and that Kyo fellow going to Aisu Town?" Miss Witherbottom asked. Rich glanced at his friends.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Emi sighed.

"If Emi's going, then so am I." Kyo said.

"I guess we are." Rich informed Miss Witherbottom.

"Ok then. Rich, please be careful." The elderly woman pulled out a piece of cloth and dabbed her wet eyes.

"Don't worry, when have I been known to take such hasty risks?" Rich joked. Miss Witherbottom let out a small laugh.

"Oh, and Rich, dress warmly. Aisu Town is covered in snow and ice all year round." Rich nodded and the hologram disappeared. The room was silent for awhile.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Kyo said finally.

"But wait, shouldn't we go find some warm clothes first?" Emi suggested.

"We can get some in Aisu Town." Rich reminded her. Emi rolled her eyes. That was such a typical boy thing to say. Men never wanted to dress right for the weather. ((A/N: Sorry to all my male readers, I don't want to offend you or anything! That comment only applies to the guys in this fanfiction!))

"Alright, if you're sure…let's go." Emi, Kyo, and Rich bade Nurse Joy goodbye and left the Pokemon Center. Kyo pulled out the map that Nurse Joy had given him.

"Ok, Aisu Town is North of us. So we have to follow this path here." Kyo pointed to the path that led northward.

"And if my math is correct, we should reach Aisu Town by noon tomorrow. That is, if we hurry."

"That sounds fine. It's good if we hurry anyway; I want to get a few miles in before sunset." Emi said. So with that said the three trainers took off down the road, unsure of what lay ahead in the future.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Listen, I want to apologize to you guys. My sister was reading through this story, and she pointed out a lot of grammar errors and such. I'm really sorry; I thought I had mostly everything correct. When I get a moment I'm gonna go back through and fix them, I promise! I'd do it now but I'm sick. So an update probably won't come until I feel better, and until a few reviews come in. I hope everyone had a good Christmas, or Kwanza, or whatever holiday you celebrate at this time of year!


	11. The Shira And Thenu Ski Resort

A/N: As I sat down at my computer this lovely winter morning, I realized something important. This is the very first story I have ever written that has double-digit chapters! That just really blew me away. I didn't even realize it until today. So with that good news announced, get comfortable and continue reading the fanfic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Yuki Shira that you will be reading about shortly. She belongs to my sister and I have gotten permission to use Yuki in this fanfiction.**

**The Ongoing Saga Of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 11**

As the trio made their way up north, they noticed two things. One, there wasn't much foliage this far up north; just long stretches of road. And second, the temperature was slowly dropping. Every now and then Emi suggested that maybe they should stop and get warmer clothes, but Rich waved away her concern and continued walking. It was just after another one of her suggestions that Emi felt something wet hit her cheek. Emi stopped walking and Kyo and Rich looked at the sky. Snow was falling.

"Rich, I told you we should have stopped!" Emi glared at Rich.

"Well, it's too late to go back now. Let's just try to get to Aisu Town before we freeze to death!" Kyo said, attempting to break up the fight. Rich rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Since it's _my _fault…" His voice trailed off in the wind, which was also picking up speed. Soon the ground was covered in a fluffy white blanket. And it wasn't long after that the blanket turned into sheets of ice. The sun disappeared behind thick gray clouds and it didn't seem like it was coming out any time soon. Without the sun for light, the clouds and snow sent a gray shadow on everything, making it almost impossible to see the road.

"I-I hate ice." Rich shivered.

"That's why I live down s-south." Kyo said, his teeth chattering loudly.

"I have an idea guys! Let's share b-body heat." Emi uttered. She was standing in the middle of the two boys, and they happily wrapped their arms around her and huddled for warmth. The only downside to this was it made it very hard to walk. Emi was very klutzy on ice, and Rich and Kyo had to keep catching her as they walked.

"There just has to be a better way to keep warm…" Rich hissed loudly. The wind was blowing the snow towards them, making it difficult to hear.

"Fire Pokemon!" Kyo shouted.

"Where? I don't see any." Emi yelled back.

'I think the ice has gotten to his brain…' Emi thought wearily as she nearly slipped on the ice.

"No, fire Pokemon!" Kyo repeated. Rich's eyes widened has he understood.

"Kyo, if you were a girl I would kiss you!" Rich let go of Emi and pulled out a pokeball.

"Erm, thanks?" Kyo said as he pulled out a pokeball of his own. Emi went to reach for her backpack but stopped.

'Crap, I don't have any fire pokemon!' She hung her head.

'So much for getting warm…' Kyo and Rich threw out their pokeballs. Vulpix and Torchic slipped on the ice and disappeared into a pile of snow.

"Are you guys ok?" Emi kneeled down to help pull the pokemon out of the deep snow. Torchic and Vulpix stuck their heads in the air and shook the snow off. Kyo picked up his Vulpix and Torchic jumped into Rich's arms.

"I forgot, you don't have any fire pokemon! Sorry Emi…" Kyo sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm fine. Besides, I'm dressed a lot warmer then you two are anyway." Emi smiled, though she wasn't feeling very happy. But it was true, her clothes were better suited for the weather then the other's. Her sweatshirt, jeans, and thick hair all kept in enough body heat for her not to turn into an ice sculpture. Kyo's shirt was long sleeved, and he had jeans too, so he was sorta warm. But poor Rich, it was a miracle he didn't drop over and freeze to death. He was in shorts and a short sleeved shirt, and they were made of some thin, silky material.

"Torchic, keep me warm!" Rich said, holding his Pokemon tight. Torchic nodded; he was cold too. Kyo shifted Vulpix to his other arm and held out the free hand to Emi.

"Come on over here, I don't bite." He joked. This time she smiled for real and Emi stood next to Kyo. He put his arm around her shoulders and they both held Vulpix in the middle.

"This heat should last us until we get to Aisu Town." Emi said, squinting through the falling snow.

"But I don't see it yet…" Rich muttered.

"The map says that Aisu Town is nearby." Kyo pointed out. So the three trainers and their two fire pokemon set off, walking as fast as the ice would allow. When it got to the point where the snow was up to their thighs, shouts of laughter reached their ears. The snow was dying down, and Emi saw some leafless trees here and there. They walked up a small hill and when the reached the top, Aisu Town lay stretched out below them. And it was huge! The buildings expanded as far as the distant snowy mountains and Emi could just make out an incredibly large radio tower and ski resort. After letting out a whoop of joy Kyo and Rich let their Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. The three ran through the streets, trying to look at everything at once.

"Shopping malls, restaurants…this place has it all!" Kyo remarked.

"Speaking of a mall, look!" Emi pointed to a nearby building. It was huge, and there were sale signs all over the door.

"I bet we can get clothes really cheap in there!" Rich frowned when he heard that but said nothing. They entered the spacious mall and saw it was very busy. Emi had a plan to make their shopping trip quicker.

"Let's split up, ok? I'll take the north part of the mall, Kyo you can have the south, and Rich you can take the east. Meet back here in an hour." The boys agreed and they all headed towards their appointed mall sections. An hour passed rather quickly, and though it only felt like a second Kyo, Rich, and Emi all paid for their new clothes and ran to the meeting spot. When they were all gathered Emi realized that they were all wearing what they had bought.

"Good, then we don't have to take time to change." Rich said when Emi pointed that out. They were all wearing snow pants, boots, coats, gloves, and hats in various colors. Emi's was a light blue that matched her eyes, Kyo's was a coal black that was similar to the color of his Sinaps uniform, and Rich's was a green color that looked like money.

"Perfect. Now the question is, where do we go to stop the Sinaps? It doesn't look like they've done anything here yet." Rich tapped his foot in thought. Emi and Kyo shrugged; they didn't have a clue either.

"OMG IT'S RICH!!!!" A girl's voice shouted. Rich felt his air leave him as something tackled his navel.

"Can't…breath…" Rich gasped, looking at the thing that had attacked him. Emi and Kyo couldn't help themselves, they started laughing out loud. Actually, they laughed so hard that they had to sit down on the floor and hold their stomachs. A girl, who looked to be about eleven, was the one who had knocked Rich down. And the reason he couldn't breath was because she was hugging him so tightly.

"Hi, Yuki…." Rich moaned when he saw who it was. The girl let go of Rich and helped him stand up. Yuki had straight brown hair that almost came down to her knees. Her hair was pulled in long pigtails. She was wearing a dark green shirt and red pants. She was thin and had an athletic look about her. A red ski hat covered her blue eyes and Yuki fixed it so she could see. Yuki pulled out a cell phone and started a series of quick paced texting.

"I told dad that you're here Rich, and he's super excited! But not as excited as I am! Are you going to snowboard with me today? You promised last time you would, but then you said you had to leave and now you owe me!" Yuki talked very fast.

"Hey Rich, who's this pretty little girlfriend? You never mentioned a Yuki to us." Kyo tried and failed to sound casual, sending Emi into another fit of giggles. Rich shot Kyo a death glare before explaining.

"This is Yuki Shira. Her father and my father both own that big ski resort we saw on the hill." Yuki grabbed Rich's arm and tugged him towards the door.

"Come on, daddy's waiting for you!" Rich looked at Emi and Kyo for help, but they just followed him and grinned.

"It's great to meet you Yuki. I'm Emi Hana, and this is Kyo Tunny." Emi said as they walked through the busy streets.

"Hello." Yuki nodded in Emi's direction and then Kyo's. Emi noticed that when she wasn't talking to Rich, Yuki seemed kinda shy. But when she was talking to Rich (during those conversations Emi and Kyo were usually forgotten) it was hard to get Yuki to shut up. It was a relief to finally make it to the ski resort. "Wow Rich!" Emi said as they stopped in front of the building. The ski resort looked like it could have fitted three of Hearthome's contest halls inside and still had room. Big, towering red letters said "WELCOME TO THE SHIRA AND THENU SKI RESORT"

"This is one impressive piece of business." Kyo agreed.

"Thanks. I thought you'd like it." Rich said as they walked inside. The ski resort was packed with people of all ages. There were little five-year-old girls and big fifty-year-old boys.

"Besides this being the world's largest ski resort, it's also the largest hotel." Rich informed his friends as Yuki led them to an elevator. They climbed inside and Rich pressed the level 12 button. Up, up, up they went.

"I take back about what I said before Rich. Wow isn't a good enough adjective to describe this place!" Emi uttered.

"I know, right?" Yuki said before running out the open elevator doors.

"My dad's office is the only thing on this floor." Yuki inspirited. She led Emi, Kyo, and Rich through a fancy door. Past the door was the largest and nicest office Emi had ever seen. There were a dozen desks sitting around the room with a different person working at each one. The two biggest desks located in the middle were the ones that belonged to Mr. Thenu and Mr. Shira. Rich's dad's chair was empty, so Emi knew that the white haired man must be Yuki's dad.

"Hiya daddy!" Yuki ran forward and hugged her father.

"Hello sweetie. Ah, Rich! How nice it is to see you." Mr. Shira hugged Rich.

"Greetings kids! My name is Touketsu Shira." Touketsu presented. Emi and Kyo introduced themselves as well. Touketsu was offering some coffee when one of his employees ran into the office.

"Sir, I've got urgent news!" The employee panted, holding up a piece of paper.

A/N: Yeah, I know what you're thinking: This chapter was boring. But without this chapter the next chapter(s) wouldn't make any sense at all. So I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger I put at the end. What news could the young employee possibly have to bring? Why did I use such an annoying oc? What are the Sinaps doing? All answers are coming soon! And, to make something interesting happen out of this boring filler chapter, let's have a contest. The first person to tell me where the Sinaps are going to be hiding gets dedicated in the next chapter. (Here's a clue: It's mentioned briefly somewhere in this chapter. And you can't say Aisu Town, it has to be a building.)


	12. The Mayor Lives Up To His Name

**A/N: Hooray, this is the very first chapter I ever wrote in 2009! How cool is that? So, I left our last cliffhanger with some questions. Are you dying to know the answers? Probably not. But would you like to hear the answers just to get over the annoying cliffhanger? Yes? Great! Since nobody wanted to guess where the Sinaps are going to hide, I guess I can't dedicate this chapter…oh well. Maybe next time, eh? Without further ado, here is chapter 12.**

**The Ongoing Saga Of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 12**

Emi, Rich, and Kyo exchanged anxious glances and Yuki moved to read the letter over her father's shoulder. Touketsu thanked the employee and read the letter out loud.

"The Abunai Radio Tower is under new management. A public meeting will take place in one hour. Both Mr. Thenu and Mr. Shira are expected to be there and greet the new owners. Signed, Baka Shonen, the Mayor of Aisu Town." Touketsu chuckled.

"Well, isn't that just lovely!" Emi let out a sigh of relief. By the looks on their faces Emi knew that Kyo and Rich thought the letter would have information on the Sinaps.

'This means that so far, everyone is safe.' Kyo, Emi, and Rich all thought.

"Oooo, daddy, do we get to come and greet the new owners?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"Well, sure, I guess that'd be ok." Yuki let out a gleeful squeal and turned to Rich.

"Are you coming too?" She uttered hopefully.

"I guess my dad would be pretty upset if I was in town and didn't show…" Rich scratched the back of his head and looked at Emi and Kyo.

"You guys in? We'll get to be on TV and stuff."

"Sure, what the heck. Maybe I can even say hello to my parents." Emi smiled at the thought.

"The worst it can do is kill me, right?" Kyo joked.

"Perfect! I'll meet you four in front of Abunai's." Touketsu tucked the letter in his pocket and walked off.

"Rich, you can take Emi and Kyo to the tower right? I have to go fix my hair!" Yuki twirled a piece of her long hair.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that." Rich nodded. Yuki waved and ran off in the same direction that her father had walked in.

"I need to talk to you guys." Rich said as soon as Yuki was out of earshot.

"I think I know what this is about." Kyo made a face when Rich nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Emi glanced at the two boys suspiciously. "And what exactly are we talking about?" She was clearly upset that they had left her out of the loop.

"Come on, this way." Rich led Kyo and Emi to the elevators and back down to the bottom floor. Then they started walking slowly towards the tower.

"Ok, spill it. What am I missing?" Emi said when she was sure nobody would hear them.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that the big and impressive radio tower gets a new manager at the same time the Sinaps arrive in Aisu Town?" Kyo raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"So you think that the new manager is Zak?" Emi stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it!" Rich said as he picked up speed. They jogged along the sidewalk and tried to think of a way to stop the Sinaps. It didn't take long for the trio to reach their destination. Abunai Radio Tower loomed above them like an ominous shadow. The black steel building was so tall it seemed to touch the clouds.

"This definitely looks like the kind of hole a Sinaps snake would hide in." Emi muttered.

"Kyo, what's with the Sinaps and the color black?" Rich questioned curiously. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"It's the color of evil, torture, and hate. Or at least that's what Zak said." He shrugged. A large group of adults was standing in front of the tower's front doors.

"Hey son!" A man called, waving towards Rich.

"Hey, dad!" Rich smiled and ran towards his father. Rich's dad had a fancy lab coat on. His hair was a light brown color that looked odd next to Rich's black locks.

"Is mom here too?" Rich asked happily.

"You bet she is! Hey, Tomi!" Rich's dad called. A very pretty woman who was talking with the reporters turned.

"Coming honey!" Tomi Thenu excused herself and walked over. She had bright pink hair that fell like curtains around her shoulders. When she saw Rich Tomi's face lit up with excitement.

"Oh Rich, it's good to see you! How's my handsome little man?" Tomi embraced Rich and then turned her attention to Kyo and Emi.

"Hello dears, I'm Tomi and this crazy man next to me is Okane. We're Rich's parents." Tomi laughed as Okane pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm not _that _crazy am I?" he said.

"Mom, Dad, this is Emi and Kyo. They're my two new friends." Rich explained.

"Ah yes, Miss Witherbottom did mention something about that…" Tomi smiled. Emi looked from Rich to Tomi to Okane.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask something. Why is Rich's hair so black while yours is brown and pink?" Emi inquired.

"Ah, yes, we get that question a lot." Okane chuckled.

"You see, Rich gets those darling black curls from me. My hair is black, but I think the color makes me look ugly and old. So I get my hair dyed pink. It makes me look so much younger and prettier." Tomi answered with a giggle.

"Ah, Okane, how are you?" Touketsu asked as he walked over. Yuki was a step behind him, and in her arms was an Azurill. Okane and Tomi turned to talk with Touketsu and Yuki's Azurill let out a nervous sound.

"Awww, I love your Azurill Yuki!" Emi gently rubbed Azurill's tiny head.

"Thanks! She's a little bit shy though." Yuki voiced.

"Hey, Rich, is that the mayor?" Kyo asked, pointing towards a man who had just arrived via a limousine. A couple men dressed in black suits stood nearby, watching for any signs of dangerous activity.

"Yep, that's Mayor Baka Shonen." Rich replied. Kyo looked troubled by this information, but he said nothing.

'Hmm, I think the mayor knows that I was with the Sinaps…that could prove to be a problem….' Kyo thought.

"Alright, let us begin!" The mayor said loudly. Touketsu, Okane, and Tomi stopped talking and hurried over to where the mayor was. Emi, Yuki, Rich, and Kyo followed. With them came a couple other business owners and many reporters. Kyo kept his head towards the ground and stood behind Emi.

"Are the cameras on? Good. Now I'd like to welcome Mr. Z, the newest business man in Aisu Town!" The Mayor faced the radio tower's doors and waited for the owner to come out. The reporters were going crazy with cheers and questions. A man walked out of the tower. He was dressed in a black business suit and a hat that covered most of his face. The disguise didn't fool Emi, Rich, and Kyo; it was Zak, no doubt about it. Kyo gently pulled Emi and Rich back a few steps and let the reporters flood around them.

"I think it would be better if Zak didn't see us yet." He murmured in their ears.

"Yeah, good call." Rich glanced from his parents to Zak worriedly.

"Who's Zak? The business man?" Yuki asked, randomly popping up beside Rich.

"Oh, uh, don't worry about it Yuki." Emi said, putting on a fake smile. Yuki shrugged and watched Touketsu shake hands with Zak.

"So, Mr. Z, you like to keep your work on the down low, eh?" Okane joked. A few nearby reporters and TV crewmen laughed.

"You could say that. I don't like to make a show of myself in public." Mr. Z said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Rich, come over here and meet Mr. Z!" Tomi called. The crowd fell silent as everyone searched for Rich. Emi, Kyo, and Rich froze when people noticed where they were standing. Zak made a face that Emi really didn't like.

"Well, don't be shy sweetie!" Tomi walked over and dragged Rich by his hand. Emi and Kyo followed, looking scared. Yuki stood near her father, frowning. When Touketsu wasn't looking she speed walked away.

"Mr. Z, this is my son and future business man, Rich." Okane said, smiling at the cameras. Rich made no move to shake Zak's hand. Emi and Kyo stood on either side of Rich and they glared at Zak.

"Hey, aren't you Kyo Tunny?" The Mayor asked suspiciously. Kyo took in a sharp breath of air.

'Oh crap!' He thought. The reporters let out a stream of questions.

"Mr. Mayor who is Kyo Tunny?"

"Wasn't he on TV? Mr. Mayor is it true that this man is wanted by police?" And questions similar to that kept on coming. Kyo's face was flushed and he remained silent.

"Yes, you are all correct." Zak said, not bothering to let the Mayor answer.

"Hey, so are you!" Emi shouted angrily.

"This Mr. Z crap is all a lie! He is actually Zak, the leader of the evil Sinaps organization." Rich added. Touketsu, Okane, and Tomi all gasped.

"Rich, I'm surprised at you! You're hanging out with a criminal and then blaming it on Mr. Z? I thought we raised you better then that." Okane scolded while Tomi turned to Zak to apologize. The reporters fired more and more questions.

"That's enough! As mayor of Aisu Town I command that these three teenagers be arrested!" The Mayor snapped his fingers and his men in black came running over with handcuffs.

"You don't understand!" Emi shouted to a cameraman.

"This is all a big misunderstanding! Zak wants to take over the world!" Kyo hissed. He bent down and picked up a clump of snow. Throwing it as hard as he could Kyo aimed directly for Zak's face. The snowball hit with a loud CRUNCH sound.

"My nose! Oh gosh my nose!" Zak shouted, clutching his face. The men in black surrounded Emi, Rich, and Kyo.

"You kids are in a lot of trouble." One of them said angrily.

"I can't let Zak get away!" Emi shouted, reaching into her backpack. She pulled out a pokeball and thrust it into the air.

"Gardevoir, help us!" Emi said once the pokemon was out of her pokeball. Gardevoir looked at the men in black.

'What's going on Miss Emi? We're fighting the government now?' Emi shook her head.

'They don't know about Zak yet.' Emi explained, nodding in the said Sinaps's direction. Kyo and Rich tossed out two pokemon: Grovyle and Machoke. The mayor was as speechless as Touketsu, Tomi, and Okane. The men exchanged glances; none of them had pokemon to fight with.

"Oh for the love of Arceus!" Mr. Z cussed under his breath.

"Connor, Jake, Gina, its time to roll." No sooner had he said that then the three people ran out of the Radio Tower and stood by Zak.

"Kyo, you're awake!" Gina gasped when she saw her brother. Kyo's eyes narrowed in response.

"Gina, forget him. I thought we talked about this?" Zak snapped. Emi's eyes widened.

"Uh oh! I know now isn't the time, but I forgot to mention this earlier…Kyo, when you were put to sleep by Gina's Jigglypuff, she told me to tell you the phrase 'Today is silver' as soon as you woke up. But I was so happy that you were awake it completely slipped my mind." Emi uttered. The corners of Kyo's mouth twitched.

"Gina…." Kyo looked at his sister for a moment. Their eyes met and Emi knew that they weren't mad at each other any more.

"That phrase is a very special part of our childhood. My mom used to tease us because when you combine our names that's what they mean. Today is silver." Kyo explained.

"Look, this is all very touching and all, but I have a few races to enslave." Zak clapped his hands and Jake pulled out a remote control. He pushed a button and a hot air balloon fell from the sky. The reporters ran to a safe distance to avoid being crushed. Zak, Connor, and Jake boarded the hot air balloon.

"Gina, are you coming?" Zak barked.

"Sorry Zak. My love for you can never compare to the love I have for my brother. My days as a Sinaps goon are over!" Gina turned and marched over beside Kyo. Zak looked shocked whereas Connor and Jake looked relieved.

"G-Gina, get over here!" Zak stuttered.

"Wait just a cotton picking minute! What's going on here?" The Mayor yelled. Gina looked at Zak for a moment and then turned away.

"Zak wants to take over the world." Gina said.

"Alright men, after that fake business man!" The Mayor commanded. The men ran away from Kyo, Gina, Rich, and Emi and attempted to hand cuff the Sinaps. But before they could get close Zak ordered Connor and Jake to turn on the balloon. They did what they were told and Zak rose higher and higher in the air.

"Take a good look around everyone; this is the last time you'll see Aisu Town looking like this!" Zak shouted out.

"He's not getting away that easily." Emi pulled out another pokeball.

"Swellow, follow that balloon!" Emi ordered. Rich brought out one of his gold pokeballs and released Butterfree.

"Help Swellow keep an eye on Zak." Rich proclaimed. The two flying pokemon nodded and flew after the balloon.

'Miss Emi, I think Zak is heading for the ski mountains!' Gardevoir exclaimed.

"Kyo, Gina, Rich, are you ready? Something tells me that this isn't going to be easy…" Emi stated, sounding somewhat nervous. Kyo put his arm around Emi's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Emi. We can take on anything." He smiled. Gina rolled her eyes.

"Romeo, now isn't the time to flirt with your girlfriend." She teased.

"Emi, together we are unstoppable! Now let's go kick some Sinaps butt." Rich pronounced, sounding a little cocky. A reporter pushed past the mayor and walked firmly up to where Emi was. They stuck a microphone in front of Emi's face. A cameraman was there too, recording everything.

"Miss, are you going to stop this evil threat known as the Sinaps?" The reporter asked.

"Well, that's the plan. Hey mom and dad, if you're watching this, I just want you to know that I love you. And I love you too, Arata. You're the best little brother I've ever had." Emi said sadly.

"I hope to see you again when this is all over." Kyo pushed the microphone away.

"Please, if you don't mind, we'd like to go save the world." He announced.

"Oh, right. Sorry!" The reporter grinned and backed away.

"Lead the way, er, Ricky." Gina instructed.

"It's Rich." Rich corrected.

"Let's do this thing! Ready, Machoke?" Rich glanced at the said pokemon.

"Ma! Choke ma!" Machoke said enthusiastically. Rich and Machoke led the group towards the Shira and Thenu Ski Resort.

"Hey, no matter what happens, promise me you'll be careful." Grovyle said as he ran beside Gardevoir.

"I'll try. But only if you promise as well." Gardevoir replied. Grovyle nodded.

"It's a deal, then." They shook hands. But when they were done shaking Gardevoir didn't let go.

"Kyo, I….I'm sorry." Gina sighed.

"I was a terrible sister caught up in a bad phase. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have, Gina." Kyo answered.

"Guys, now really isn't the best time to make up…" Rich called over his shoulder. Emi looked up at the bright blue sky and sighed.

"I wonder if my parents saw my message…" She wondered out loud.

* * *

IN THE JOHTO REGION…

"Oh my gosh! Emi's in danger!" A woman screamed. Her husband came flying in the room, his face frantic. A kid followed soon after.

"Honey, back your bags. We're going to Sinnoh!" The woman mandated.

"Sweet! Adventure!" The kid cheered.

A/N: Wasn't this chapter suspenseful and surprising? I hope it makes up for last time. Did you all enjoy the mayor's name? I bet most of you can figure out what it means. If you don't know though, it'll be in a special bonus chapter that I'll add when this story is over. I know that last little bit about Emi's family wasn't very descriptive, but I'll give better details later. So, thanks for reading and I hope you are still enjoying the fanfic!


	13. 3,115 Extra Words Of Excitment

A/N: Guess what? It's snowing at my house! I like it when it snows, and I thought it would be very fitting to update this fanfiction while it's snowing. That is, seeing as Emi and the others are in a snowy town and all XD. And, guess what again? My birthday is coming up! It's less then a month away, and I'm really excited!

**The Ongoing Saga Of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 13**

The mayor had spread the word of the Sinaps's evil plan. All citizens were ordered to stay in their houses, no exceptions. Because of that the streets were deadly silent and empty.

"Oh dear, it's like a ghost town…" Gina muttered as they ran. Nobody replied, but it was obvious they were all thinking the same thing as Gina. When they approached the Shira and Thenu Ski Resort Rich stopped running and turned to face his friends.

"Listen, what ever happens, promise you won't get yourselves killed." He said.

"Rich, nobody is going to die." Kyo said softly.

"Yeah, don't be such a drama llama." Gina added. Emi smiled meekly and held out her arms.

"I know this is sappy, but lets get a group hug in before the big battle." Rich and Kyo smiled and nodded. They reached out and hugged her. Machoke, Grovyle, and Gardevoir joined in too. Gina hesitated; she wasn't sure if the hug was meant for her as well. Emi nudged Kyo to the side and held her arms out to the ex Sinaps member.

"Gina, that means you too." Rich stated. Gina's face lit up and she hurried over next to Emi. They stayed like that for a moment, letting the winter breeze flutter around them. Finally, reluctantly, Kyo pulled away.

"I think we should get going." He sighed.

"Follow me." Rich opened the resort doors and they took off down the abandoned hallways.

"I'm taking us through the back entrance to the skiing hills. We can jump on the chair lift and go up to where we saw Zak flying." Rich explained. When they reached the back entrance Machoke ran ahead and punched the door clean off its hinges.

"Was that really necessary?" Gardevoir grumbled; Grovyle on the other hand laughed out loud.

"Heh heh heh…sorry!" Machoke grinned back at Rich. Rich rolled his eyes but smiled as well, guessing at what Machoke was saying. Kyo and Grovyle high fived and Emi giggled at Gardevoir. But then, as they walked out onto the white skiing area, they became serious. All traces of laughter were gone, and in its place stood terror and anxiety. In the distance Emi could see Zak's balloon with Swellow and Butterfree flying behind it.

"Let's get on the chair lift. I think they're heading towards a house we let the skiers rent." Rich uttered. So the group of heroes hurried onto the chair lift and followed the Sinaps up the mountain. Rich sat with Machoke, Grovyle with Kyo, and Emi, Gina, and Gardevoir all squeezed together. When they reached the top of the rather large prominence it was easy for Emi to see why Zak had chosen this place to start his evil scheme. The mountain gave a perfect view of Aisu Town, and the frosty air was clean and fresh. Thick bunches of evergreens lined the sides, and this was obviously an advanced ski trail.

"Wow, would you look at that! What a nice house!" Gina stated, staring at the only house that dared sit on such a high place. Emi, Kyo, Rich, and the pokemon turned to face the house. Emi felt her jaw drop.

"I wouldn't call that a house!" Kyo stared at the ridiculously large and expensive looking domicile. It was several stories high, and from the outside Emi could tell it was magnificent.

"Oh, this is our nicest place in the entire resort." Rich said.

"Only our best customers stay here."

"I wonder why…" Emi closed her mouth and breathed deeply for a minute.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left for us but to head on in. Let's go." Kyo said as he and Grovyle took the lead and started walking towards the beautiful residence. Everyone else followed, and when they walked inside the door Emi felt her jaw drop for the second time. The furniture was so nice and shiny, she was sure they couldn't be real. There were several wooden doors leading to other parts of the building. And not to mention the amazing size of the room itself.

"R-Rich! This is….wow! I think this room alone is bigger then my parent's bedroom!" Emi flustered.

"Yeah, I told you it was nice." Rich didn't try to hide his pleased smirk.

"Heh, so you came after all. You little dorks." Zak's voice floated down from a speaker sticking out of the ceiling. Everyone looked up and glared.

"Why are you hiding Zak? To afraid to face us like the man you never were?" Gina snapped. There was a moment of silence before Zak said

"Gina, if you apologize and swear alliance to me I'll let you come back to the Sinaps." Immediately Kyo turned to look at Gina. Gina looked surprised and when she opened her mouth no sound came out.

"What are you talking about? Do you miss her or something?" Rich asked.

"Tsk, of course not. She just has a way of freaking out Jake and Connor and I find it funny." Zak answered quickly. Emi thought he answered much to quickly to be telling the truth. Gina's surprised disappeared and turned to anger.

"Zak, you are such a pig! I despise your guts, and when I get my hands on you I swear I'll wring your scrawny neck!" Gina shouted. Kyo smiled and bit back a laugh.

'I forgot how much she acted like mom…her and that temper of hers…' Kyo thought to himself. Zak let out an angry sound.

"Oh, go jump off a mountain or something." Zak scoffed.

"And leave me be." Gina was going to retort but Rich interfered.

"Where are you hiding Zak?" He demanded to know.

"You know what, let's make this fun. If you can find me in one hour I'll fight you. If you win, I won't take over the world. But if I win, I'm get to go on with my evil plans." He sounded smug, like he really was just playing around with them.

"We accept!" Gina growled.

"Gina, no! We don't know if this is a trap!" Emi pulled on Gina's arm.

"Ha, to late! I'll be sending out traps, trying to take you each down one by one. And, if anybody's left at the end, that'll be the person I fight. See you never, losers!" Zak cackled an evil laugh and then fell silent.

"Gina, you idiot!" Kyo hissed.

"Don't call me an idiot, you knucklehead!" Gina roared back.

"You dumb fluff ball!"

"Bone headed midget muffin!" Emi could almost see the sparks flying between the sibling's eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Rich barked.

"Rich is right, we don't have time for this. This place is big, so I think we should team up and go separate ways." Emi added.

"I'll go with Emi." Rich and Kyo said in unison. Emi felt herself blushing.

"Oh for the love of Arceus, Kyo can go with Emi and I'll go with Rich." Gina grabbed Rich's arm and yanked him beside her.

"You know your way around here, so let's go." Gina pushed Rich through the nearest door, and Rich was too scared to resist. Machoke looked confused but followed anyway. Emi glanced at Kyo worriedly but Kyo only shrugged.

"Serves him right for trying to take you." Was all he said.

'If you say so…Gardevoir, will you and Grovyle watch our backs?' Emi thought as she looked at the two pokemon.

"Of course we will, Miss Emi." Gardevoir bowed her head and informed Grovyle on what they were to do.

"Sure thing, I've got us covered." Grovyle stood behind Kyo and appeared to be alert.

"Let's just pick a door, I guess." Kyo walked over to the nearest door and tugged it open.

* * *

**RICH AND GINA'S P.O.V.**

Rich and Gina were walking down a fairly wide corridor. These walls had many doors too, and Rich realized then that he had no idea where they were going. All the while Gina was huffing and puffing under her breath, so Rich didn't say anything.

"That jerk thinks he can yell at me…I'm the older twin, he should respect me!" She growled to herself. Rich rolled his eyes but continued to say nothing. They passed by a nice family portrait of Rich's family. Machoke looked at it and saw that he was in it too. The picture was old; Rich was only ten at the time. And back then Machoke was just a tiny Machop who could sit on Rich's lap, like he was in the picture. The Machop's eyes seemed to follow them as Rich and Gina walked by.

"Rich, look at this!" Machoke said, reached out to tug on his trainer's coat sleeve.

"What is it Machoke?" Rich asked once the fighting pokemon had his trainer's attention. Gina leaned against the wall and watched Rich study the portrait. Machoke pointed at his past self and Rich sighed.

"I know that's you Machoke. And you look great in that picture, believe me, but now isn't the time." Rich leaned against the wall beside Gina.

"Are you done ranting yet?" He asked.

"Shut up, Robert." Gina scowled. Rich opened his mouth to correct her but felt the wall behind them move. Machoke leaped forward and grabbed Rich's arm, but it was too late. The wall rotated 360 degrees and along with it went Rich, Gina, and Machoke.

"What the heck was that?" Gina gasped.

"I-I don't know! Zak must have messed with this building, because I swear we didn't add that feature." Rich stuttered. He and Gina looked around at their surroundings. The walls here were made of a gray stone that matched the gray floor.

"I'd say we're in some kind of cellar…" Rich muttered. The room was bare and small; there were no doors or windows. But scattered along the walls were burning candles. The flames cast long shadows along the walls that caused Machoke to shudder in fright.

"Ma, choke ma, Cho!" Machoke tried to ask Rich to put him back in his pokeball but Rich didn't seem to hear him. The candle flames seemed to grow an inch or two with each passing second. Or was it minutes? Time seemed to be standing still and speeding up all at the same time.

"I have this weird feeling inside me…" Gina rubbed her temples.

"Ugh, it's giving me a headache." Her legs shook slightly.

"I feel it too….like everything is moving in slow motion and fast forward all at once…" Rich blinked and breathed deeply; his vision was turning white.

"Rich, I want to get out of here! Take me home Rich!" Machoke cried out, shaking his trainer's shoulders. Again, Rich didn't even seem to notice.

"I feel so sleepy, and yet my eyes won't shut…" He moaned wearily, pulling away from Machoke's hands.

"I can help with that!" Gina reached for a pokeball and had trouble tossing it into the air. When Jigglypuff finally appeared, she felt the same feeling Machoke had. Her eyes shut and she turned away from Gina's voice.

"Gina, the candle light hurts my eyes!" Jigglypuff whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Machoke, make Gina get me out of here!" Jigglypuff wailed.

"Jigglypuff, use sing!" Gina shouted repeatedly. Machoke and Jigglypuff covered their ears and turned to Rich for help. But both Rich and Gina had a distant look on their face, and their eyes were glossy. All the while the candles were getting brighter and brighter, the flames growing and burning with intense heat. The candles grew into an inferno, and the fire formed a ring around Gina, Rich, Machoke, and Jigglypuff. The flames flickered slowly towards them, yet Rich and Gina didn't move. Nor did they blink, or show any other signs of awareness.

"Jigglypuff, why won't you use sing?" Gina shouted for the last time.

"So sleepy…" She and Rich muttered. They fell to the ground and remained limp.

"Jigglypuff, we have to get out of here! This feeling inside us, it worries me. I fear that if the fire doesn't kill us this nameless emotion will!" Machoke moaned out loud and forced himself to pick up Rich in one arm and Gina in the other.

"But it hurts…." Jigglypuff closed her eyes and let out rivers of tears. The more she cried the faster the flames seemed to move. Machoke clenched his teeth as spasms of pain surged through his body. Then, feeling his strength leaving, Machoke sat the humans on the ground and lay down beside him.

"I can't move…can't breath…"Machoke let out a final raspy breath and fell into the same state as Gina and Rich. Jigglypuff also let out her final sob and joined the others. The fire raced around the bodies at an alarming rate, until the stone turned black and the thick smoke filled the air.

* * *

**KYO AND EMI'S P.O.V.**

Their hallway was narrow in comparison to Gina and Rich's, and there weren't as many doors. But there was just enough room for Emi to walk side by side with Kyo. Still, she was very worried that something bad was going to happen. Kyo, sensing Emi's distress, squeezed her hand reassuringly. Gardevoir attempted to help sooth Emi's mind with calming thoughts, which did indeed help calm the tense trainer. A faint popping sound rang in Emi's ear.

"Kyo, did you hear that?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, I did." Kyo glanced over his shoulder at Grovyle. The grass pokemon quickly turned to talk with Gardevoir. After a moments debate Grovyle looked at Kyo and nodded.

'Miss Emi, we all heard that strange noise. But Grovyle and I have not a clue as to what it could have come from.' Gardevoir reported. Emi relayed the message to Kyo. He frowned and pulled Emi slightly closer to him. They continued walking for awhile, and yet Emi felt like they hadn't moved at all.

"Gardevoir, is it just me or is this hallway impossibly long?" Grovyle muttered. Gardevoir's eyes narrowed.

'Miss Emi, I think something is wrong.' Emi looked at Kyo from the corner of her eye.

'Kyo doesn't seem to suspect anything…' Emi thought back to her pokemon. Then, an idea came to her mind. To test her theory Emi reached into her backpack and found a pen.

"Emi, what are you doing?" Kyo asked when he noticed that Emi had stopped walking. Emi pulled off the lid and started to write on the walls.

"Hiya, I am Emi Hana from the Johto region. I am 17 years old and my first pokemon was a Ralts." Kyo read aloud. He stared at the writing carefully, as if seeing something more then just the words.

"Kyo, trust me on this." Emi put the pen away and started walking again. Kyo still seemed puzzled but he followed anyway. Not long after they came to the same spot where Emi had written on. It was like a light bulb flicked on at that moment. Understanding clouded Kyo's face followed then by confusion.

"But how…?" He questioned.

"I don't know, but Zak sure sounded cocky when Gina started this game. He must have done something to this place." Emi looked around.

"We've been walking in the same hallway this entire time, and we didn't even notice." A familiar evil chuckle sounded through the area.

"Very good girl. I knew you'd be the one to figure it out." Emi and Kyo looked around, hunting for the source of Zak's voice.

"I'm rather disappointed though. Your friends were quite boring, but I did enjoy watching their pokemon suffer." Kyo froze up.

"What did you do to Gina? I swear if you hurt her I can promise you an early meeting with the demons!" He snarled. Zak laughed in response.

"Oh, I'd worry more about yourself right now." Zak chuckled one last time and then his voice vanished for the second time.

"What does he mean by that?" Grovyle wondered out loud. And then Emi heard it again, that strange popping sound. Her eyes widened in fear. Rows of sharp darts were flying down the hallway, and they were aimed directly at Emi, Kyo, Grovyle and Gardevoir. At once Gardevoir tried to use her Teleport attack but whatever trick Zak had used prevented the escape.

'I can't use my attacks!' Gardevoir exclaimed.

"Hurry Emi!" Kyo shouted as he grabbed Grovyle's pokeball.

"No, Kyo, don't! I wanna help!" Grovyle complained, but Kyo made him go into the pokeball anyway. Emi whipped out Gardevoir's ball and coaxed her inside. Then she and Kyo started running down the hallway.

"Kyo, we can't out run these things forever!" Emi huffed. The darts were getting closer with each passing second.

"I know, and I have an idea. Do you trust me?" Kyo asked seriously. Emi seemed taken back by the question.

"Um, yes, I guess I do. Why?" Kyo seemed to be thinking hard.

"Just keep running, ok?" Kyo reached out and once again held Emi's hand. Emi, though still confused, pushed her legs harder. They kept running until they made it back to where Emi had drawn on the wall.

"I noticed when you were writing that the wall there seemed different. It was just a hunch, but I had this feeling that there was something on the other side. Now it's time to see if I was right or not. Please, Emi, kick Zak's butt for me ok?" Kyo kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Wait, what are you-" Emi was cut off when Kyo suddenly pushed her into the wall. Emi expected to hit the words she had written but was mistaken. When her body made contact with the wall a secret door flew open and Emi stumbled inside. The last thing she heard was Kyo thumping to the floor in an attempt to avoid getting hit by the darts, and his gasp of pain as one hit him. The door swung shut and was hidden once more.

"Kyo!" Emi shouted as she stumbled into darkness.

A/N: How was that for an interesting chapter? This was actually going to be the last chapter but then this chapter just hit me like a ton of bricks. And I knew that I just had to write it, no matter what. So I did, and now you all get an extra 3,115 words of excitement. Isn't that great? Lol XD.


	14. Yes, Even Pokemon Trainers Need Karate

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates everyone! It's just that I've been busy lately, and with no reviews to get me motivated I just didn't find the time to write. And, I recently posted a few of my fanfictions on .com and all of the people who reviewed them told me they stunk, so now I'm kinda depressed when it comes to writing. But I'll do my best, as always!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gaiaonline, it's just a fun website I like to play on.**

**The Ongoing Saga Of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 14**

Emi held her breath and waited to stop falling. Sure enough, after what felt like forever Emi smacked onto something hard and smooth. Stars clouded her vision and the wind was knocked out of her. After several minutes of deep breathing techniques Emi was able to stand. The walls and floor were made of stone, and the air was very moist. Seeing that there were no windows or other furniture, Emi guessed that she was in a basement. The only light came from a single lit candle located across the room. Beside it lay a very old wooden door. By the looks of the rotting wood Emi wondered how it could still be standing.

'It doesn't look like there's any other way out of here…' Emi glanced around at the barren walls.

"Swell, ow, swell!" a familiar bird pokemon cried out from behind the old door. Emi's eyes widened.

"Swellow! Don't worry, I'm coming!" And so Emi charged through the door, forcing her panic to stay under control. Behind the deteriorating lumber was a grand ballroom, far bigger then anything Emi had seen yet. The furniture here was similar to the others Emi had seen, but instead of candles beautiful golden chandeliers hung gracefully from the ceiling. A piano was resting on one side of the room, and elegant tables surrounded it. Paintings of kings and queens were scattered neatly about the tan walls, and the entire room gave off an exquisite feeling, one that Emi didn't often feel. And there, lying in the middle of the courtly dance floor, were Swellow and Rich's Butterfree.

"Oh no, are you two ok?" Emi kneeled down beside the two pokemon and rubbed their heads.

"Miss Emi, it's a trap!" Swellow cried, to weak to move.

"Yes, please get out of here and save the others!" Butterfree added. Emi frowned; she didn't have the slightest idea what they were saying.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't speak Pokemon." Emi pulled out two pokeballs from her backpack.

"Swellow, return. And Butterfree, if you come into this pokeball and rest I promise to get you back to Rich." Both pokemon nodded and allowed themselves to be beamed back into the safety of the pokeballs. After carefully stowing away the pokemon Emi stood up and looked for a way out.

"Well, who would have thought that the entire world would one day rest on your shoulders, Emi Hana." Zak appeared out of no where and strutted forward. As usual Connor and Jake flanked beside him.

"Zak, what did you do to my Swellow?" Emi demanded to know.

"My Zubat had a little fun with it, that's all." Connor smirked.

"And Sandshrew took care of that annoying Butterfree." Jake added with a leer.

"Shut up, that's enough!" Zak commanded, glaring at his fellow evildoers. They fell silent at once, and for good measure, backed up several feet.

"Now then, it seems that you just barely made the time limit. So, as promised, I'll battle you." Zak whipped out his only pokeball and sent it flying.

"Attack, Cyndaquil!" Zak ordered. Cyndaquil's back burst into flame as it let out a battle cry. Emi shook her head; this was all wrong.

"I didn't come all the way from Johto for this. When I heard about Sinnoh, about all it's wonderful gyms, contests, and sights to see, I was so excited. Never in a hundred years did I expect to come here and have to save the world with two ex-evil criminals and a spoiled rich kid." Emi let out a wistful sigh; oh how she longed to be home right now. Zak chuckled.

"I always knew you didn't have it in you. When we tried to steal your pokemon that first time and failed, I did some research on you. As much as it kills me to admit it, you are a very strong trainer. But you're not a fighter, at least not in that sense. So if you want, I'll let you go. Right now, if you promise to leave me be I will let you and your pokemon flee safely." Emi's eyes grew wide as she realized what Zak was offering. Cyndaquil glanced at his owner in surprise. Emi thought back to all of the times the Sinaps had messed things up, and also to how peaceful things were when she had first arrived in Sinnoh. Then she remembered the friends and pokemon she had met so far, and all the ones that she could meet.

"As much as I would love to pretend none of this is happening, I can't forget everything that has happened between us. You've hurt and maybe even killed people and pokemon, and now you've kidnapped my friends. Thanks, but no thanks, Zak. I'm going to kick the snot out of you and save this planet and everyone in it! Go, Arbok!" Emi cried out. She pulled out a pokeball and thrust it into the air. The moment Arbok saw Zak he knew something bad was happening.

"Fine, be that way. But don't cry when you loose! Cyndaquil, Ember!" Zak watched as his fire pokemon shot forward with a stream of fire pouring from his mouth. Arbok slithered to the side and avoided getting hit.

"Poison Sting attack!" Emi said, relieved that Arbok was able to dodge the move. Arbok reared his head back and let flying a shower of thin purple bullets. Cyndaquil was hit in the stomach and let out a cry.

"Stop acting so useless and use Fire Spin!" Zak growled. Cyndaquil, though suffering from the poison, stood up and used his Fire Spin Attack. Arbok was not so good at dodging this time. The fire attack hit and sent Arbok flying into the piano. Splintered chunks of wood scattered everywhere and the air filled with dust.

"Arbok, that was great! Let's take a rest." Emi was frowning as she put Arbok's pokeball back into her backpack.

"Ok, let's try Bulbasaur!" The tiny grass pokemon looked at Cyndaquil fearfully. Zak actually laughed out loud when he saw Emi's pokemon choice.

"Are you stupid? Grass types are no match for fire." Cyndaquil joined in with his master's laughter. That is, until a stab of poison shut him up. Bulbasaur now looked angry.

"Bulbasaur, let's show Zak how strong you are! Use Sleep Powder." Emi felt a smile tug at her lips when Cyndaquil dropped to the floor, asleep.

"Now, use Tackle." Bulbasaur nodded at his trainer.

"You got it Miss Emi!" Bulbasaur said before running into Cyndaquil.

"That was good Bulbasaur! How about we let Skitty have a turn?" Emi grinned and switched pokemon.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" Zak shouted. Cyndaquil blinked and jumped up. Skitty let out a playful sound and waited for an order.

"Cyndaquil, if you loose I'm going to dump you in the ocean!" Zak threatened. Emi's eyes narrowed.

"Zak, you can't scare your pokemon into winning! True strength comes from love and friendship. Watch, I'll show you. Skitty, use Attract please." The red headed girl watched for Zak's reaction. Skitty sent a flirty glance at Cyndaquil and blew him a couple kisses. Little pink and red hearts appeared and Cyndaquil, having just woken up, was too groggy to move. At once Cyndaquil's face changed, and he stared lovingly at Skitty. Zak's eyes were wide with anger.

"Cyndaquil, bite that little feline!" He commanded. Cyndaquil ignored the order and let out a shy chuckle.

"Skitty, use Thundershock!" Emi said. Skitty let forth a burst of electricity and Cyndaquil seemed shocked. Emi, who was now having fun, decided to play with Zak for a little longer.

"Skitty, please come back and switch with Vaporeon." The pink cat pokemon gladly traded places with Vaporeon.

"Ok Vaporeon, we're almost done here. I need you to weaken Cyndaquil up just a little bit more. Then, I'll send out Gardevoir to finish him off." Emi explained her plan.

"No, wait!" Zak cried out angrily. Vaporeon flashed Zak a smirk and ran towards Cyndaquil. She let out a burst of water and it smacked directly into the tired Cyndaquil.

"Awesome Water Gun Vaporeon! Now, return." Vaporeon laughed and then was replaced with Gardevoir.

"You idiots, let's get out of here!" Zak roared, turning to leave. Connor and Jake looked like they couldn't have agreed more.

"Gardevoir, finish them off with Confusion!" Emi uttered. Gardevoir gracefully floated over.

"Bye bye now, Sinaps jerks!" Gardevoir said as her eyes started to glow pinkish purple. The wave of psychic energy hit and Cyndaquil fell over defeated. Connor and Jake stumbled around and Zak smacked into the wall.

"Ow…return, Cyndaquil…" Zak muttered. He rubbed his sore head with one hand and held out Cyndaquil's pokeball in the other.

"You were great, Gardevoir!" Emi cheered. Gardevoir looked pleased with herself. Emi then allowed Gardevoir to go back into her pokeball.

"Now then, Zak. Where is Kyo, Rich, and Gina?" Emi asked, her face turning serious. Zak, Connor, and Jake snapped out of confusion.

"You little brat!" Jake hissed.

"Come on Zak, we can take her! Let's just beat her up right now, before somebody else comes along." Connor added. Emi rolled her eyes; she had taken Karate classes back in Johto and wasn't afraid of them. But what did bug her was that they didn't intend to keep their word.

"Hey, you said that if I beat you then you wouldn't take over the world." Emi pointed out.

"Oh yeah, about that, I lied. Now get her!" Zak ordered.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" An angry female voice snarled.

"Unless you want to loose that hand, of course." A male added.

"Emi, I bet you're surprised to see us here, huh?" An excited young boy said. Emi felt her jaw drop.

"Y-Yeah, I am a little surprised." She said to the trio.

A/N: Just who could the mysterious trio be? Lol, I bet you can guess. Want a hint? Re-read the end of the last few chapters. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as interesting as you would have liked. But I promise that the next chapter will have you on the edge of your seat with excitement. And, if you have time, please drop off a review to get me out my writer's depression!


	15. The Hana Family

**A/N: I'll skip all the boring reasons for why I didn't update sooner, to save you all the boredom. But, on a brighter side, inspiration has returned! I have some real nifty ideas about this plot I have going on, so if you didn't think it could get any more exciting, then man are you in for a surprise! If you remember back in chapter 8, I had the chapter divided up into character P.O.V's. Well, the same confusing concept is going to happen again, just so you know.**

**The Ongoing Saga Of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 15**

"Just who do you think you are?" Connor and Jake snarled at the three strangers.

"I am Yasuo Hana. This is my wife Etsu and our son Arata." The man named Yasuo said. He was tall, slightly muscular, and had blonde hair.

"That's our daughter you were trying to threaten!" Etsu snapped ferociously. Her long brown hair had blonde highlights through it, giving her a nice, youthful look.

"Emi, we saw you on TV!" The youngest boy shouted cheerfully. His hair was blonde, just like Yasuo's. All of the Hanas had blue eyes.

"Oh, how cute. A family reunion! Tsk, I should have figured you'd be coming to spoil my fun." Zak sneered. "Oh well. It's too late to do anything. Your friends are dying, if not already dead. And I have all the power I need to control the world!" Zak turned and walked to a large table that had been pushed against the wall. Emi had not noticed it before, but there was tattered white sheets covering a bulky looking object. Zak whipped away the rags and revealed a sight that made even Arata's eyes grow wide.

"Didn't Zak warn you? It's impossible to stop us now." Jake said triumphantly.

"You little brat…!" Etsu mumbled; Yasuo put an arm around her shoulder. Emi couldn't believe her eyes. There was a computer-looking machine sitting on the table, and it had a bunch of blinking buttons and noises coming from it. The machine was connected to a birdcage by a metal tube. Inside the birdcage, which was practically shivering with electricity, was a baby Lugia. There were marks on its tiny silver body that showed it had been hit and underfed. Now that the sheet was gone, it was possible to hear its faint cries for help.

"What are you doing with that Lugia?" Arata demanded.

"We're absorbing its power into the Dork Computer 2001. Then, we can use it to take over the world." Connor explained, earning a good swat on the head from Zak.

"You idiot! I didn't want them to know that much!" The tyrant hissed.

"I didn't know you could sink this low, Zak." Emi's fingers curled into fists as she spoke. "Mom, Dad, Arata, I need your help." The said family quickly gathered around Emi.

"What's the plan dear?" Etsu asked, laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I need you and dad to find my friends Rich and Gina. Arata, I need you to find Kyo. Get them out of here. I bet that if you can find Yuki Shira she'll help get them to safety. Can you do that? I'll save the world and the Lugia myself." As expected, Emi's parents, particularly her mother, seemed to have trouble with the idea.

"Honey, we can't leave you!" Etsu wailed out in a typical overly protective motherly fashion.

"Your mother's right, dear. What if something would happen and we weren't here to help?" Yasuo patted the top of Arata's head.

"Do you want your brother to have nightmares?" Arata backed out of his father's reach.

"Emi, what does this Kyo dude look like?" Arata asked, ignoring his mother's demands to be quiet.

"Tall, brown hair, green eyes, really cute- eh, I mean…" Emi's face brightened considerably and Arata tittered.

"I get it, I have to go save your boyfriend! I am so going to tease you once the world is safe!" Arata turned and ran before Emi could smack him. Her parents gave her a long look.

"A boyfriend?" they said in unison, obviously displeased.

"Please, can we talk about this later?" Emi put on her best pout look.

"Fine. But we will talk about this later." Yasuo gave Emi an I-am-not-joking look. Despite her attempts to stay, Yasuo managed to drag Etsu to the only entrance/exit visible.

* * *

**Arata's P.O.V.**

If Arata was sure of anything in life, it was that he hated this dumb ski resort hotel. When he had fled to start searching for Kyo, he had no choice but to go back the way he came. But when he traveled backwards, the room was different then before.

'It must be Zak using that poor Lugia's powers….' Arata thought, cursing the oppressor. Instead of the closet looking area he had entered through, the room changed to look like somebody's cluttered basement. There was little light, and Arata had trouble adjusting to the darkness. He pushed his way past the junk and kicked open a door. Now he was in a narrow hallway. All seemed quiet, but to be safe, Arata pulled out a great ball.

"Eevee, I need your help!" He said once the brown cat/dog/raccoon pokemon had appeared.

"Ee! Eevee!" The pokemon said, jumping into her trainer's arms happily. Arata couldn't help but smile; she acted so differently from Emi's Vaporeon.

"I remember when I first got you…Emi had just come back from her Kanto travels, and she sure seemed excited. She told me and the 'rents that she had caught a Vaporeon, and with it came an egg. And she said that since I didn't have a pokemon yet, I could have it. I waited for a month for you to hatch, and when you did I started to cry. That's how happy I was." Eevee nuzzled against Arata's neck. Arata held her out in front of him.

"Now, this is serious. Emi needs me to find her boyfriend. Do you think you can sniff him out?" Arata put Eevee down on the ground and her nose plunged towards the ground. After some quick sniffing she took off down the hallway. Arata followed, and the duo ran for a long, long time.

'Sheesh, if I wanted a workout I would have gone to the gym…' Arata wiped sweat off of his brow and tried to take deep breaths. Eevee looked like she was tired, but didn't stop running. That is, until she came to a dark red spot along side the wall. She stopped and sniffed it.

"Blood! That's blood I smell!" Eevee cried up at her trainer. Arata kneeled down and examined the liquid.

"I think it's blood! Under normal situations that would be cool, but first we have to find out where it came from." Arata looked up and down the hallway. More spots of blood were scattered here and there. "Hey, is somebody dying?" he yelled out. Eevee let out a cry and took off.

"Eevee, wait!" Arata chased after the tiny brown ball of fluff as fast as he could, but Eevee was much faster. She soon was out of sight, still following the trail of blood. Arata stopped to catch his breath.

"Ow, don't touch that…!" A man's voice yelled out, trailing off in pain. Arata hurried towards the voice and saw Eevee sitting beside a man who matched Kyo's description, her ears pointed down in sadness. He was lying near a fresh pool of blood that was falling from his leg. Three midnight blue darts were sticking out of his left thigh.

"Hey, kid, is this your Eevee?" Kyo ran a hand through his hair, hoping to hide his pained expression from Arata.

"I'm not just a kid! The name is Hana, Arata Hana." Arata's eyes narrowed as Kyo let out a laugh.

"So you're the brother Emi mentioned, eh? I guess Emi must have sent you to save me…" Kyo's voice was cut off by a spasm of pain.

"Yeah, she did. My job is to get you out of here. Do you have anything to stop this bleeding?" Arata sat down next to Eevee and examined the wound.

"No. I actually was hit down the hall, and crawled to here. It hurt, and still hurts, like heck." Kyo grumbled. Arata nodded and pulled off his shoes and socks.

"This is going to hurt." He warned before tugging the darts out of Kyo's leg. Kyo stuffed a fist into his mouth to prevent from screaming. Arata then tied his white socks together and then wrapped them around the gash. "I don't think you should walk. None of my pokemon can carry you; are any of your pokemon capable?" Arata questioned. Kyo nodded and whipped out a pokeball.

"Grovyle, time to shine." Kyo said and, though his hand was shaking slightly, hurled the pokeball towards the ceiling. Grovyle saw the red socks around Kyo's thigh and glanced at Eevee.

"He was hit by some darts." Eevee explained, scooting closer to Arata.

"I knew it! I knew I should have stayed to help you!" Grovyle growled at Kyo. The injured man rolled his eyes, guessing that Grovyle was lecturing him.

"Ok, let's go!" Arata said once Kyo was situated in Grovyle's green arms. Kyo warned Arata that this hallway went on forever.

"Really? We'll see about that." Arata grinned and pulled out another great ball.

"Teddiursa, use DynamicPunch!" Arata ordered. The tiny teddy bear raised a glowing fist and smashed the wall. Cold air and snow fluttered in, and Kyo and Arata cheered. Arata returned both his pokemon triumphantly.

* * *

**Yasuo's, Etsu's, Rich's, and Gina's P.O.V.**

Yasuo and Etsu spent a good ten minutes arguing.

"I won't leave my baby like that!" Etsu screamed as Yasuo pulled her through what looked like a classroom.

"Stop shouting. Emi can take care of herself." Yasuo snapped back, growing angry at his wife's attitude. Etsu ripped her hand out of her husband's grasp.

"Mankey, go!" Etsu yelled as she tossed a friend ball furiously. An equally angry Mankey appeared.

"For the love of apricorn, do we really have to do this?" Yasuo sighed in an exasperated tone. He also pulled out a friend ball and pitched out his Primeape. Both monkey pokemon looked pumped and ready to smash something.

"Mankey use- wait, do you smell smoke?" Etsu stopped and sniffed. Yasuo did as well.

"Yeah, and it smells like it's coming from behind the chalkboard." The two monkey pokemon and their trainers wandered over to the said writing board.

"What the…!" They gasped. The chalkboard turned transparent, and they were able to look down into a cellar. There, in the middle of a roaring inferno, was a Machoke, Jigglypuff, and two people.

"They have to be the friends Emi was talking about!" Etsu pounded on the chalkboard. "I think they're hurt; they can't hear us or see us, and they're not moving."

"Primeape, can you make an opening?" Yasuo asked. The giant angry monkey let out a roar, picked up a chair, and smashed it through the chalkboard. "Um, thanks…." Yasuo said, hoping he didn't have to pay for the damage. Yasuo and Etsu climbed down into the cellar, avoiding the flames.

"Stay up there." They commanded their pokemon. The smoke was blinding, and the flames made everything unbearably hot too.

"Yasuo, have Primeape carry the Machoke, and I'll let Mankey carry the Jigglypuff." Etsu said before breaking down into a series of coughs.

"Good idea. You heard the wife guys, come on!" Yasuo waved towards the pokemon. Mankey and Primeape came as quickly as they could and carried the unconscious pokemon to safety. Etsu pulled Gina onto her back and Yasuo did the same with Rich. Though it was hard, they managed to escape the flames and get back into the classroom. Yasuo and Etsu laid Rich and Gina on a table. In a manner of minutes there were signs of life.

"Ugh…what happened?" Rich moaned, blinking from the sudden light.

"Why are we covered in soot?" Gina tried to brush some of the ash off of her clothes.

"Thank heavens you're safe!" Etsu said, letting out a sigh of relief. Jigglypuff and Machoke snapped awake and ran to their trainers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rich and Gina murmured to their pokemon, patting them lovingly. Everyone pulled out some kind of pokeball. Once all of the pokemon were returned to the safety of their balls, Etsu and Yasuo gave a quick explanation of what was going on.

"And Emi said that we are to get you out of here ASAP." Yasuo finished.

"I sure hope she's unharmed…." Rich said worriedly.

"I can't believe Zak is doing this. He talked about it at first, but I never thought he was serious…" From the look on her face Rich assumed that Gina was blaming herself.

"It's not your fault Gina." Rich reminded her. Gina looked like she was going to say something nasty but Etsu placed a hand on her shoulder and Gina remained quiet.

"Let's get out of here and see if Arata found that Kyo boy." Yasuo suggested. The group headed out the door.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Gina muttered. This question left everyone stumped. Finally Rich had the bright idea to climb out a window that was conveniently located nearby. So they opened it up and climbed out into the icy weather. Thankfully they were on a low floor and were able to jump out without getting hurt.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"They'll never find your friends." Jake said as soon as the Hana family was gone.

"True dat!" Connor added.

"Connor, nobody says 'dat' anymore. It's lame." Jake pushed his companion's shoulder.

"I know you are but what am I?" Connor replied, pushing Jake harder.

'I really need to find better henchmen…' Zak thought with an irritated sigh. The Dork Computer 2001 beeped and Lugia let out another weak cry. "Great, the machine is ready!" Zak snapped his fingers and Jake and Connor stopped their petty bickering. "All of our plans are working perfectly. I no longer have use for the Lugia. It's weak and useless now. Throw it out a window or something." As he said that last part Zak smiled evilly at Emi.

"Zak if you lay another one of your filthy hands on that pokemon I swear I'll shove a book down your throat!" Emi shouted.

"Ooo, somebody sounds upset." Jake teased.

"Boss, why don't we just give her the Lugia. It's not like it can help her at all." Connor suggested. Zak shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care anymore. Do whatever, but shut up and leave me to start a New World." He took wide strides and started pressing buttons on the computer. Connor turned the electricity off of the cage by flicking a switch on the side and Jake forcefully dragged out the damaged baby.

"Here, take the trash out for us." He laughed and cruelly threw the Lugia at Emi.

"Lug!" It cried, bracing itself for impact. She ran and caught the Lugia in mid air.

"Are you ok Lugia?" Emi whispered, gently holding it to her chest.

"I want my mommy!" The Lugia said.

"You can talk?" Emi gasped in surprise. Lugia nodded wearily. Emi reached into her backpack and pulled out some Hoen pokeblock. Lugia ate it up eagerly. As the baby legendary ate, Emi tried to think of a plan to stop Zak. None of the Sinaps seemed to care that Emi was there; they were all huddled around that computer. 'What am I going to do?' Emi bit her lip and blinked away frustrated tears.

'I can't give up, that's for sure. But what can I do to stop these crazy men? There's nothing I can do….unless…yes, that's it!' Emi's body tensed as she realized her plan of action. 'I just hope that my family can get everyone out in time!'

**A/N: Are we happy now? I know the few fans that actually care enough to read are probably mad that I didn't update sooner, but I'm working on that. Like I stated earlier, I have some truly nifty ideas that will hopefully knock your socks off. So stay tuned to find out how Emi will save the world this time, and why the legendary is a Lugia!**


	16. Failure, Darkness, and Young Love

**A/N: To answer the question that appeared at the end of the last chapter, the reason I chose a baby Lugia as the legendary is: I think it's cute! Yup, that's why. Sorry if you were expecting some great reason or something. XD**

**The Ongoing Saga Of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 16**

"Listen, Lugia, I have a plan. But it's kinda risky…" Emi whispered her plan to Lugia. The baby pokemon understood the danger, and replied with a frightened yelp. Holding Lugia out in front of her Emi demanded that the Sinaps step away from the Computer Dork 2001.

"What are you going to do? Tickle me to death? It's not like you can fight me with your pokemon; if you try, I'll blow up Goldenrod City!" Zak laughed horrendously, waving a hand towards a GPS map on the computer screen. Emi's breath caught in her chest. That was her hometown! If it weren't for the fact that there was a child present and that this story is PG Emi would have let loose a few words best left unsaid. Instead, however, Emi growled

"I don't need to be afraid of you, Zak. Lugia knows some pretty powerful attacks. Are you familiar with the move Aeroblast?" Connor and Jake both whimpered and moved behind Zak.

"Tsk, you don't have the nerve." Zak countered. He carefully slid a hand behind his back and made a single hand sign to the minions behind him. Jake and Connor nodded, clearly understanding the secret message. Emi, however, was none the wiser. Jake suddenly dropped to the ground.

"C-Charlie's horse! Ow!" He screamed, clutching the back of his leg muscle. Emi, who had often suffered from Charlie horse pain, lowered Lugia.

"Oh no. Jake is in pain. I'll get the first aid kit." Connor moved off to the side, his sentences coming out choppy and fake. Emi, who was mentally debating on whether she should help or not, did not see Connor grab a long plank of wood. Nor did she notice him sneak up behind her and smack her across the back of the head. Stars of reds, blues, and whites flashed across her eyes before Emi fell unconscious. She dropped to the ground, causing Lugia to fall too. Zak, Connor, and Jake all laughed at the sight.

"That was good acting Jake." Zak mused. Lugia felt a hot surge of hate burning in his stomach. Using the little strength he had Lugia lifted himself into the air. Black and gray energy swirled about his tiny silver body, engulfing him in a smoky cover. The Sinaps stopped laughing. A strange change was overtaking Lugia; his hate was so strong that it transformed him into a shadow pokemon. His once beautiful silver coat turned gray, his eyes black as night.

"Leave us alone!" He roared, a beam of black power shooting out and blasting both the wall and computer.

"No, the Computer Dork 2001!" Zak cried, his face turning pale.

"Boss I think it's becoming unstable!" Jake yelled.

"We gotta split!" Connor added. Zak let out a mutter of swear words and glared at Emi's unmoving body.

"I suppose the only positive outcome to this is that you'll be gone." He spat out. The Sinaps turned and fled through a hidden emergency exit. The new shadow Lugia was indeed becoming unstable. He couldn't have stopped the Areoblast attacks even if he had wanted to. The entire building was becoming unsteady, and caving in at places. Lugia, being out of his mind, flew through the ceiling until he burst out of the roof. As he soared into the sky, Rich, Kyo, and the Hanas all stared at him in awe. Then, it dawned on them that Emi wasn't here.

"I'll go!" Kyo stated automatically, almost ready to run into the crumbling structure.

"No, look!" Arata shouted, pointing at the hole in the roof Lugia had made. Emi was lying on the back of Rich's Butterfree.

"Wait, something's not right…" Rich squinted to see why Emi wasn't moving. Butterfree dived down and stopped in front of Rich. They sat the red headed hero in the snow and Rich allowed Butterfree back into its ball.

"Oh my goodie gumdrops!" Etsu gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. Emi's face was smudged with dirt and there was a giant bump on the back of her head.

"I'm surprised they didn't cut her head open!" Yasuo muttered as he gently examined the wound.

"Hey, everyone!" A voice called out. All conscious heads turned in the direction of the ski lift. Yuki Shira was riding up with some snowboards.

"I thought we might want a way down." Yuki explained once she was off the lift.

"I didn't know Emi's family was going to be here, or else I would have brought more boards." She added after being introduced to everyone and caught up on the recent events.

"That's fine, we can partner up." Gina said, grabbing for a pink board.

"Ok, Yasuo and Etsu, you guys can share one. Gina can go with Rich, Yuki and Arata can partner, and I'll take Emi." Kyo ordered as he put Emi on his back. Once everyone was strapped into their boards they nervously approached the edge of the hill. Yuki was trying to give everyone a crash course in snowboarding, something nobody besides Arata had much experience with.

"Basically, just don't die. Any questions?" Yuki finished. By the looks on their faces, everyone had questions. "Good. Let's go!" Arata helped push he and Yuki forward and everyone else followed. Screams of fear and delight were heard as they flew down the freakishly huge mountain. After two minutes of everyone nearly crashing into each other, they all made it to the bottom. "You're pretty good at boarding." Yuki commented to Arata. Arata looked pleased but said nothing. It took awhile, but eventually Etsu, Yasuo, Yuki, Arata, Gina, Rich, Kyo, and Emi were able to free themselves from the slender pieces of wood. Mayor Baka Shonen came running out of his fancy black limousine that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"I had m secret agents send special pokemon up to that ski resort to find out what was going on. We tried to get there in time to save you, but I can see now that you don't need help from the government. How can we ever thank you for saving Aisu Town?" Baka Shonen demanded to know. The group of heroes looked at each other; what should they ask for? An idea slid into Rich's head.

"What we want most of all, is for you to clear Kyo and Gina's names. They helped save everyone and everything on this planet, and don't deserve to be labeled as a Sinaps anymore." Rich stated. Kyo and Gina opened their mouths, but no sound came out. A smile broke out on Yasuo and Etsu's faces.

"How thoughtful. I suppose I may be able to make a few phone calls…" The mayor sighed. The same reporters from before suddenly showed up and asked Baka Shonen questions. He started changing the story by saying that he was the reason they were all safe. Arata and Yuki were about to let out angry protests until Touketsu, Tomi, and Okane showed up.

"Rich!" Tomi and Okane embraced their only son, causing him to suffocate.

"Oh Yuki! You're a hero now." Touketsu wailed. "I'm so proud!" The parents exclaimed at once. Then they noticed Emi, who was still on Kyo's back. He quickly explained a quick version of events.

"And now…I don't know what we're doing." Kyo finished, glancing at his friends.

"We need to take Emi to a Pokemon Center and see what Nurse Joy can do to help. Then, after that, we can see where life takes us." Gina said.

"There won't be room for everyone to crowd around at the Pokemon Center though." Arata pointed out. Touketsu ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Well, Yuki here was planning on starting a Pokemon journey in a few days. So I guess I'll just take care of the Ski Resort like always." His eyes sparkled as he realized how grown up his daughter was.

"Actually Yuki, I was wondering if you'd like to start your journey in Johto. With me." Arata confirmed shyly. Yuki giggled and blushed.

"Sure, I'd love too!" She replied, an equally shy smile forming on her lips.

"I did come here on business, so we should get together and discuss profits." Okane said to Touketsu.

"And I'd hate to leave you alone with no snacks!" Tomi added with a laugh.

"Ok, so that narrowed it down." Gina nodded her head and looked to Mr. and Mrs. Hana.

"I want to stay with Emi." Etsu shot a look to Yasuo.

"Honey, I think Emi will be fine with her friends. Normally I'd agree with you, but after today's events, I think Emi has proven herself worthy of that right." Etsu glared at her husband.

"And I can't change your mind?" She sighed, sounding defeated. "The worst part is, I know you're right…Fine, we'll return to Goldenrod City." Kyo smiled sadly at Emi's parents.

"We'll have her write to you as soon as she wakes up." He promised. The families finished some tearful good-byes and then they went their separate ways. Rich, Kyo, and Gina walked to town to find the Pokemon Center. Once they did and filled Nurse Joy in, the pink haired woman agreed to help take care of a non-pokemon patient.

"You are all welcome to sleep here as well." Nurse Joy added before leaving to take Emi's body to a hospital room.

"Thank you ma'am." They all chimed as they pulled out sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets. Everyone sat down and got comfortable. Chansy came and turned the lights out.

"Can you believe it Kyo? We get to start over." Gina whispered in the darkness.

"I know, and it feels great." Kyo replied in a sleepy voice.

"Thanks Rich." The twins said gratefully.

"Anytime." Rich replied with a smirk that wasn't visible to the others. Silence fell as the three fell asleep on the Pokemon Center's waiting room couches.

**A/N: I hate to put in another excuse, but the reason this update took so long was because a nice family from my Karate class offered to have me come to the Bahamas with them and baby-sit. So for the last week that's where I was. In the Bahamas. It's really nice there! I enjoyed it immensely.**


	17. The Twin's Departure

**A/N: Heh, I guess I have some explaining to do. I haven't even thought about this story in a long time. And when I did, I highly considered deleting it because it seemed like nobody wanted to read it…but, thanks to AnimeDreamWriter, I now have the urge to go on! Everyone can thank her for that. So, here is the long awaited update!**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 17**

The three heroes slept quite well in the Pokemon Center. To well, actually. They didn't wake up until nearly ten o'clock.

"Good morning everyone!" Nurse Joy said merrily from behind the desk. They yawned back a greeting and stretched their arms. Gina's stomach gurgled loudly, causing her to blush and laugh awkwardly. Kyo and Rich's stomachs replied with an even louder roar.

"Sounds like you're hungry. Chansy, if you would please." Nurse Joy's trusted healing pokemon walked forward with a big breakfast tray in its hands.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Rich, Gina, and Kyo all said in unison. They munched on toast and eggs and washed it down with orange juice. When they were done eating, Chansy took the tray away.

"Nurse Joy, how's Emi?" Kyo asked as he cleaned out his teeth with a toothpick.

"Well, she's still unconscious. I did manage to keep the swelling down on her head, though. With any luck she'll wake up and be ready to leave by tomorrow. Oh, but I should tell you something. The medicine I gave her had an interesting side effect. It-" The pokemon nurse started.

At that moment a young boy came flying in with a hurt Rattata in his arms. While Nurse Joy excused herself and checked over the rat pokemon, Kyo announced he was going to visit Emi. Rich and Gina offered to stay there, and let him have some alone time with the redheaded trainer.

'I hope Emi will wake up soon…' Kyo thought as he casually opened the door to Emi's room. When he saw the figure lying in the bed, however, he was sure there had been a mistake.

"Guys, I think you should see this…!" Kyo called out. Rich and Gina ran over and peered over the shocked boy's shoulder.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Gina exclaimed under her breath.

"She looks mostly like Emi, and there's a bump the size of Mexico on her head like Emi…but that can't be her, can it?" Rich gasped. This girl had the curliest brownish blond hair any of them had ever seen. Emi's hair always appeared wavy, and only slightly curled. And her fiery red hair couldn't be mixed up with this dirty blonde color. Yet sleeping face was the same, and Emi's pink backpack was sitting on an end table beside the bed.

"Yes, that was what I was trying to tell you." Nurse Joy peeked into the room.

"I gave her medicine, and one of the warnings was that it messes up color treated hair. I assumed her hair was naturally red, and before I went to bed last night I saw what happened…I am very sorry." She bowed her pink head apologetically. The three friends each took this news in a very different manner.

"It's not your fault, really. Don't beat yourself up over it." Rich said, almost over the shock. He really didn't care, but that was probably because he's a guy. Gina squealed in delight.

"I love it! It really fits her face well, makes her look a little older!" Her eyes were in the shape of hearts as she went on and on about how much she yearned to play with those curls. Kyo was still in shock.

"Why didn't she tell me about her hair? That's such a big secret to hide from me!" He was clearly upset about being out of the loop.

"Heh, um, I suppose I'll just get back to that Rattata now…" Nurse Joy backed out of the room. With all the noise coming from Kyo, Rich, and Gina, it was a miracle people across the world couldn't hear. Emi's face twitched and she opened her eyes a crack.

"Would you guys keep it down? Sheesh, you're acting like Arata when he gets on a sugar rush." She moaned, wincing from the throbbing pain in her head.

"Emi!" They leaped forward and crowded around Emi's bedside. Kyo reached out and rested his hand on top of Emi's. Gina was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us about your hair?" She happily toyed with the ends of Emi's locks. Emi's face took a trip downhill.

"The dye's washed out, huh?" She sighed when they all nodded their heads. With her voice directed more at Kyo, Emi went on to explain.

"You see, when I was young, my mother thought I'd look cute with red hair. So we had it dyed, and she repeatedly had it done again and again. Everyone loved it, and I just kinda kept with it when I went off on my pokemon journey. I never told you guys because…well, it never seemed relevant…I'm sorry." Emi closed her eyes and rested for a moment.

"Don't worry about it Emi. We forgive you." Rich assured the tired girl.

"Listen, you get some sleep and, when you feel better, we can leave." Kyo stated, smiling at Emi before removing his hand. Emi smiled briefly. Then she drifted off to sleep. Rich, Kyo, and Gina stepped out of the room and lounged around the Pokemon Center.

"Gina Tunny?" A mailman called out as he stepped inside.

"That would be me." Gina answered curiously.

"Here you go! I have a letter for you." The mailman handed over the letter and walked off to deliver more letters. "Who'd be writing to you?" Rich asked, leaning in to read the letter over Gina's shoulder. She irritably shoved him out of the way and read the letter silently. Worry lines appeared on her brow and Gina held the paper to her chest.

"What's up?" Kyo and Rich demanded to know. Gina breathlessly held out the letter, and Kyo took it and read aloud:

* * *

Dear Miss Gina Tunny,

I need your help. The stupid mayor of Aisu Town sent his servants to capture Connor, Jake, and I. We are currently hiding on the outskirts of town, trying to decide what to do. I've made a mess out of everything, and I am really sorry that I had to get you involved. I am giving up being a Sinaps evildoer, and Connor and Jake are willing to stay by my side as good guys. I would really like it if you came back to me.

I know I always treated you poorly, but the truth is I've always felt protective of you. I know in my heart there will always be a soft spot with your name on it. I just want you to know that, because I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. I do want to apologize to your friends for all the trouble I've caused, and to warn them. Team S.S. has decided to keep the Sinaps name alive. Expect trouble from them in the future. Like I said, I would really miss you if you didn't come back to me. We'll be leaving tonight, to escape the police. Come find us if you want to travel with us, as good citizens.

-Zak

* * *

Kyo finished reading, and both he and Rich looked shocked, angry, and confused.

"He sure has some nerve, doesn't he?" Rich shook his head. "It's almost sad to see a man with power begging for a girl's love." Kyo flicked Rich in the arm.

"Can't you see the big picture? Zak is trying to steal Gina back and corrupt her again!" he hissed. Rich rubbed his arm and muttered something inaudible. Gina's temper flared.

"Don't talk about Zak that way!" She sounded like her old fangirl self.

"Gina, can't you see what's going on here? Zak wants to take you away, and I just can't sit back and let him!" Kyo thrust the letter in Gina's hand.

"What if Zak's really turned over a new leaf, and I want to go with him?" Gina glared at her brother. Kyo was speechless. "Kyo, I don't like what Zak has been doing lately. But, no matter what he does, I'll always care about him. He helped us so much when we were young, and ever since then I vowed to be with him. I want to go, and in fact I'm going to pack now. Don't you dare tell the police, or try to stop me!" Gina growled. Kyo knew there was no getting through to her. Rich put a hand on the defeated brother's shoulder.

"Gina, I don't want to lose you…" Kyo whispered, blinking away hot tears. Gina's face softened somewhat.

"Oh, little brother…I promise to get in touch as soon as things die down a bit." Gina embraced her brother and nodded sadly at Rich.

"Goodbye, dears." Gina turned and walked outside and into the cold late morning air. Kyo sat down on a couch and rested his head in his hands.

'Life never seems to be simple when it comes to us…' Rich thought as he sat beside Kyo and silently wished he were home. When he looked like he had calmed down, Kyo's slightly red eyes met with Rich's brown ones.

"I guess you wanna know about my childhood experience with Zak. I might as well fill you in…" Kyo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The memories flashed by as if it had happened yesterday.

**A/N: There's the update everyone! I hope you liked it. I think it's cool that this is chapter 17, because that's my favorite number and also Emi's age. Also, I have a very painful sunburn. I knew I shouldn't have gone and watched my brother play baseball! Oops, I don't think you wanted to know that! I guess that was kinda random, huh? ^__^**


	18. The Tunny Family History

**A/N: It rained today, and I still have soccer practice…that stinks! I'm gonna get all muddy and wet, and that's right before my karate class too! –sigh- At least I have a yummy cough drop for my sore throat!**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 18**

Kyo waited until Nurse Joy was out of the room before he started speaking.

"Before Gina and I were born, my mom, Elle, owned a flower shop in Floraroma Town. She and her only pokemon, a Roserade, worked very had to raise enough money to support themselves. My mom had always been sickly, but she said the flowers helped to make her better. Business was good, especially during the spring months. One day a business man named David stopped by and offered to buy the shop cheap," Rich noticed that Kyo didn't seem to fond of this David character.

"Let me guess, this guy turned out to be your father?" Rich speculated.

"Yeah. My mom took one look at him and fell head over heels in love. They got together, and married after only a month and a half of dating. Life seemed perfect, at least until my mom found out her new husband hated pokemon more then anything in the world," Kyo's fists tightened, and Rich awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. After a deep breath the ex villain was able to go on.

"As a child dad apparently hated his family's pet Meowth. He told my mother that he would never marry her if he had to see pokemon. With a heavy heart my mother gave her Roserade to Professor Rowan for study. It broke her heart, and made her even more fragile then usual. Though her illness was never that serious, dad still worried about her. He thought that maybe if she could stay home with kids, she'd feel better. So they went and had Gina and I. My mom couldn't have been happier, and she gladly gave up work at the flower shop to stay home with us. A small war broke out over in some foreign land, and my father was drafted in. He only stayed for three years, but my mom sure was lonely. I can't remember him coming home, but there used to be pictures,"

"Your dad was a war veteran?" Rich interrupted. Kyo gave him a hard look.

"I can't finish my story if you keep butting in." Rich nodded in apology and remained silent.

"My childhood wasn't a bad one. While my father was at work Gina would stay at home and help mom while I went out and did odd jobs for the neighbors. We didn't have many friends. I guess we just seemed weird to the neighbors. Besides, their families all had pokemon to take care of. Gina and I soon learned of my father's absolute loathing of pokemon and we were forbidden to even pet them. We should have felt lonely, but we didn't. At least, not at first. We'd spend our days running through the flower fields, just the two of us. Then, just after my tenth birthday, mom became dangerously sick. She was bedridden for weeks. It wasn't much of a surprise when her weakened immune system failed and she…died," Kyo choked the words out. Rich was to appalled to speak; his silence urged Kyo on.

"Dad was so grieved by her demise that he passed away only months afterward. Gina and I were all alone. We had no other family or family friends to take us in. The government took all of our stuff and kicked us on the streets. I guess you can say that's when my bad side kicked in. Gina and I had to steal what we wanted; food, clothes, shoes, etc. Ever since the death of my parents the neighbors wouldn't hire me to work. We never thought of stealing pokemon though, for we had finally given in to my parent's wishes and promised not to go near them. A long, five years trudged past. Gina and I usually hung out in the flower meadows where we played in as children. It was there that Zak found us. He was young then too; he looked probably nineteen. Zak's blonde hair was light and gelled to his head, and he wore a black business suit. He was walking towards us, staring at us with curiosity. I remember that day being the first time Gina showed signs of her fangirl-ness. When questioned about his reason for coming here, Zak told us it was to recruit members for an organization. His father had a dream to rule the world and make it a better place for everyone, not just the rich people. Naturally Gina and I believed every word of it. We agreed to work for his father, and on that day Zak gave us each a pokeball. Gina got an Igglybuff, and I got a Treeko. We explained about our parents belief in not having pokemon, but Zak used his skills of persuasion to get us to see that pokemon were useful," Rich wanted to hear the rest of the story, but he had to interrupt again.

"Were your pokemon stolen?" He asked.

"Yeah. At the time Gina and I felt bad, but those pokemon were stolen as eggs and gladly excepted us as their trainers." Kyo replied. His foot tapped the tiled floor impatiently, and Rich zipped his lip.

"To become a Sinaps member, you have to pass a six month training program. The school was cleverly hidden just north of Floraroma Town. Gina and I entered, and as it turns out we were naturals at the job. We passed three months early and at the head of the class. It was a relief too, because if you didn't pass you had to be kept a prisoner. Zak said it was so the police wouldn't find out about the Sinaps. Gina was placed as an officer; at the time she was the first and only woman to hold that position. My job was more hands on. I was to befriend trainers and then steal their pokemon. To be honest, I didn't mind living like a thief. It was a lot better then the life Gina and I had before. Then, of course, I was sent to steal Emi's pokemon and then this whole crazy saga started…" Kyo's story ended rather abruptly.

"Who are those S.S. guys Zak wrote about? They don't fit in with your story." Rich pointed out. Kyo frowned and sighed.

"You caught that, did you? Well, once Zak turned twenty, his dad decided it was time for him to become leader of the Sinaps," Kyo explained. Rich was still confused, and he asked Kyo to go on.

"Zak's dad didn't just get up and leave; he and four other high ranked Sinaps branched off and formed the Super Sinaps, or S.S. They work behind the scenes, and approve of any plans Zak comes up with. They also over see all the stolen pokemon. Only Zak is allowed to speak with the one living in Sinnoh. The others are scattered across the lands." Kyo quickly stopped talking when Nurse Joy wandered over.

"Emi is feeling much better. You may take her home whenever you feel ready." With a bow of her head Nurse Joy and Chansy walked off to another patient's room. Rich stood up and marched towards Emi's room.

"Hey, Rich?" Kyo called. He hurried to catch up.

"Don't tell Emi about my past. I'm sure she has an idea, but…" Kyo didn't like the idea of her face being troubled by his misdeeds. Rich didn't like keeping such a big secret, but he agreed none the less.

"Thanks. Let's go see how she's feeling." The two boys walked side by side. A new level of friendship had forged between them today, and they almost felt like brothers.

**A/N: Was that a good story or what? I tried to come up with something interesting; I've been up the past few nights trying to get the details right. Let me know, and have a good day (or night)!**


	19. Soaring Through the Clouds of Adventure

**A/N: I wish it would stop raining at my house. I'm so cold I feel like an ice cube! My dad's spaghetti didn't help to warm me up. Maybe I should go put a sweatshirt on… I don't dare touch the thermostat!**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 19**

Rich's mind had a lot to mull about, and it was obvious from his face that he was deep in thought. Emi was quick to notice.

"Did I miss something? And where's Gina?" Emi demanded as her eyes narrowing when neither boy answered right away. Kyo gave her a brief update about Gina, but left out his life story. Rich was dying to spill the beans, but as promised he kept the urge to gossip silent.

"Nurse Joy said we can leave whenever you're ready. Any idea where we should go next?" Kyo sat down on the edge of the hospital bed while Rich seated himself in an empty bedside chair. Emi ran a quick hand through her hair and brushed the brown curls out of the way.

"Well, there is a problem I wanted to take care of, but…" Emi's voice was hesitant.

"Go on, Emi. Tell us. We won't laugh!" Rich fought back a chortle at the sight of her shyness. For Emi, it was quite out of character.

"Ok, but I don't think you'll go for it…You remember how Lugia turned all evil like before he fled? Well, I want to find him and turn him good again." Emi's fingers tapped the white hospital blanket nervously. Rich frowned.

"Emi, that's not our problem anymore." He said, looking at Kyo for support. Kyo agreed wholeheartedly with Rich, but he didn't say so. The look on Emi's face was torturous; she looked truly sad. Kyo gave up on trying to convince himself to agree with Rich, for it was pointless.

"If that's what you want, then we'll find it." He promised after a lengthy moment of silence. Rich wanted to argue, but it was clear that Kyo wasn't changing his mind. Emi's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you Kyo!" Emi leaned forward and embraced the brown haired boy. A smile tugged at Kyo's lips, and Rich gave up on quibbling.

"We don't have any leads though." Kyo pointed out when he was free from Emi's arms.

"That's where you're wrong my friends," Emi smiled triumphantly.

"I overheard Nurse Joy and another trainer talking about it last night. Lugia has been spotted on a group of islands several hundred miles off the coast of Canalave City. I believe Nurse Joy called it the Naku Islands?" Rich let out a gasp of excitement.

"Did you just say the Naku islands?" he looked like he might hyperventilate.

"Um, yes?" Emi glanced at Kyo, as if to ask: As he gone crazy? Rich saw their baffled expressions and tried to breathe normal.

"The Naku Islands are a chain of five islands. Naku Island is the biggest of them all, and has a giant contest hall. Only the top coordinators from all the regions can compete there. I've always dreamed of winning the Shima World Cup!" Rich closed his eyes and was lost in a fantasy.

"Now that you mention it, I think Gina went there once for an illegal pokemon trade." Kyo said.

"Alright, it's settled. We're going to the Naku Islands!" Emi squealed, for the moment unconcerned with Gina's misdeeds. She ushered the boys out of the room so she could change out of the hospital clothes. When Emi was dressed and ready to go, she walked to the front desk.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me, Nurse Joy." Emi bowed while she spoke.

"It was my pleasure! Please, take care on your adventure. Oh! I almost forgot, here!" Nurse Joy handed over a brown paper bag.

"Chansy and I made some poffins for all of your pokemon. I hope you like them!" Nurse Joy patted her pink mini nurse pokemon's head.

"Oh, thank you Nurse Joy!" Emi exchanged smiles with the pink haired woman. Then, after putting the tasty treats away in her backpack, she turned and walked out the door with Kyo and Rich on either side of her.

"I think it would be best for us to change into our old clothes now, and then fly the rest of the way." Kyo suggested, gesturing at their snow outfits.

"Where will we put them?" Rich asked.

"I don't think they'll fit in your backpack, Emi." An older woman with bright orange hair stopped and turned to face them.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. I think I have the solution to your problem!" She pulled out a diamond-encrusted pokeball and sent out her Lickylicky. It stared at the trainers with hungry eyes.

"Lickylicky will eat anything, even those winterwears of yours." The random woman explained with a grin.

"….ok?" Kyo, Emi, and Rich all replied in unison as they pulled off their snow jackets, pants, hats, and gloves. They tossed the clothes into a pile and Lickylicky stuck out its giant tongue. It took only seconds for the enormous pink pokemon to swallow the entire sets of clothing.

"Wow, thanks!" Emi said, clearly amazed. The orange haired girl cocked her head to the side.

"Bye bye now!" She giggled before turning and walking away with Lickylicky.

"That was fairly awkward." Rich said, earning a laugh from the other two.

"Let's go, I'm freezing!" Kyo said once the laughter had died down.

"Kyo, you're going to have to ride with Rich. Swellow can only carry one person at a time." Emi uttered as she and Rich pulled out their pokemon.

"Sure, sure." Kyo climbed onto Butterfree's back after Rich. Emi jumped onto Swellow and the flying pokemon took to the skies.

"Ok guys, we're flying to the Naku Islands." Rich's voice held the uppermost respect for the name. Butterfree let out a cry of glee, but Swellow only looked confused.

"Fancy contest place." Emi explained quietly in his ear, knowing it would hurt Rich's feelings to hear such a thing. The cold was forgotten as they soared over open ocean water and flew through the puffy white clouds of adventure.

**A/N: Today, while I wrote this chapter, I decided to look at random pokemon plush dolls on Ebay. And they are sooo cute! I nearly cried when I saw a six-inch Vaporeon one; it was the most adorable thing I've ever seen! Of course, then I really cried when I saw the prices ranging from 30 to 200 American dollars! That's way to much for a six-inch piece of blue fabric…**


	20. A Pokemon Poetry Contest!

**A/N: This chapter is just going to be one big authors note. I'm sorry; you all probably thought there was some awesome update… but never fear! For I have come up with a brilliant idea that I'd like to share with everyone!**

**There is going to be a pokemon poetry contest! That's right, you heard me! From now until the end of May, everyone can write a poem about his or her favorite pokemon, city, move, berry, anything! And the three winning poems will be featured in **_**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**_**! Plus, the first place winner can also submit an OC (original character) that will be used as well!**

**There aren't all that many rules, besides the obvious. 1. I don't want any submissions that have adult rated lines in them. No extremely detailed gore, or anything like that. Serious, who wants to read that kind of stuff? **

**2. You may enter more then once. Actually I don't care if you enter a hundred times!**

**3. Don't steal other people's work. I will make sure anything that gets put in this story will be given credit by the author/creator.**

**4. There should be no more then ten lines in your poem.**

**5. I won't accept submissions after this month, but if there is enough interest maybe I'll hold another one later on. **

**6. Failure to comply with fanficion's rules or my rules will result in disqualification. **

**7. Have fun doing this! Who knows, you might even get a wonderful story idea from it!**

**8. It doesn't half to rhyme. I know somebody will ask me that, so I'm saying it now. **

**If you have any questions, then go ahead and PM me. I'll update as soon as the contest is over, so until then, bye bye now! **


	21. Goths, Jocks, and Preps

**A/N: I can't believe nobody entered that stupid poetry contest. Now I've got to make up the poems all by myself… Oh, by the way, I hope I don't offend anyone with the new characters that'll be introduced in this chapter. They're kinda based of labels, which I don't believe in (per say). So don't flame me for it, please!**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 21**

It didn't take long for the breathtaking view to loose some of its glory. At the speed the pokemon were flying, the wind made conversation difficult. All Emi had to look at was the wide blue body of water below her. Boredom started creeping in, and they had only been flying for twenty minutes.

Nothing exciting happened until something started wiggling inside Emi's backpack. She jumped with fright and let out a startled shriek. Kyo and Rich noticed too, and they had to look over Butterfree's vast wings to see. Emi turned her head around in time to see a pink head with big ears sticking out.

"Skitty! What are you doing out of your pokeball?" Emi gasped, fearing the playful cat pokemon would manage to fall off of Swellow's back.

"I wanted to see you Miss Emi!" Skitty purred with a smile. Emi, having no idea what her pokemon had said, looked over to see what Kyo and Rich were doing. She was shocked to see the two of them laughing like idiots.

'It's not that funny! Anybody can get scared by a cat…' even in her mind Emi knew that that sort of blond-ness could only happen to her.

"Well, come here then…just be careful! I don't want you to fall." Emi watches warily as Skitty climbed onto her shoulder and sat happily in front of her.

"Nice scare, eh Skitty?" Kyo had to shout to be heard, and Rich let out another burst of laughter. Despite herself Emi found a smile tugging at her lips.

"Ignore them Skitty. This is the reason why you should wait until you're big to like boys. Until then, they're just annoying." Emi muttered as she scratched the cat pokemon behind her giant ears. After awhile the joke lost its edge and the boys stopped laughing.

It took another long forty-five minutes to complete the trip. Just as the trio was about to die from boredom, Rich pointed at a speck of land in the distance. Kyo pulled out a map, to check that they had the right chuck of earth.

"Yep," Kyo confirmed. "That's Canalave City alright!" As if on cue Swellow and Butterfree took a dive towards the earth. Skitty scrambled inside Emi's sweatshirt and poked her head out of the head hole. As Canalave City came into view, the smell of ship fuel burned the three trainer's noses.

Everything from small fishing boats to large transport ships could be seen in the city's many harbors. Emi strained to see into the distance, and saw a bright red roof. She pointed it out to the others and they landed in front of the Pokemon Center. Skitty seemed excited by all the new smells and sounds. The cat pokemon was practically bouncing and meowing her name hyperactively.

"Calm down Skitty!" Emi uttered, pulling the said pokemon out from her sweatshirt. Skitty's eyes suddenly fogged over, as if she was looking off into the distance. Then, without warning, Skitty bit down on Emi's hand and jumped to the ground.

She streaked off through the crowd of people walking by like a bullet and ran down the street to the left. Emi stood wide-eyed and unmoving. There was just a tiny bite mark on her hand, not even deep enough to draw blood. But the pain went through deep.

"She…bit me…!" Was all Emi could say. Kyo and Rich blinked and looked at each other, at loss of what to say. Emi lip trembled, like she was going to cry.

'Darn it…why did I have to turn out to be the world's easiest crier?' Emi thought as she cradled her hand to her chest. "I don't know what just happened, but we need to find Skitty and get to the bottom of this." Rich said as he reached out and patted Emi lightly on the shoulder.

The girl nodded in agreement, still looking downcast. They started off after Skitty, and while they walked Kyo reached out and touched Emi's hand. It was a nice gesture, and Emi replied with a sad smile. Rich kept his eyes forward, uncomfortable at looking at the two lovebirds.

He did let out a sigh though; after everything that had happened between them, Rich had lost his romantic interest in Emi. But he still wished to have someone to fill the void. Since Emi was still in shock and Rich was mulling over his single status, that left Kyo with the task of stopping citizens and asking for information. Fortunately many people saw the pink pokemon and they were very helpful. The trio found themselves outside of Canalave's library.

"Skitty's inside the library? That's an odd place for her to go." Emi muttered, obviously confused.

"She's not inside, look!" Rich pointed to a spot off to the left. Three trainers were standing there. Two of them were back a few feet, giving the middle one room to battle. A Gallade stood protectively in front of the middle trainer, glaring down at Emi's pokemon. The psychic pokemon raised an arm to attack, and Skitty stared up in horror. Emi's hand flung to her backpack.

"Gardevoir, Skitty needs help!" Emi shouted as she threw the red sphere into the air. Gardevoir appeared in a beam of red light and assessed the situation. Before the enemy Gallade could finish lowering his arm Gardevoir was in front of Skitty, her own arm raised. The two winced as their arms smacked into each other.

"Don't even think about laying a hand on this pokemon." Gardevoir said while glaring at the enemy pokemon. Gallade didn't reply, but both psychic pokemon held their battle positions.

"What's your problem?" Kyo shouted as he, Emi, and Rich ran forward. Emi got a closer look at the other trio. They all looked to be about nineteen years old. The first person on the left was a tall, muscular boy who's skin was a nice, dark color. It was obvious he got in the sun a lot.

He was leaning against a large rock that happened to be sitting there. His hair was a dirty blond color and his eyes were a shade darker then cerulean. He wore a sleeveless blue muscle shirt and ripped jeans, to show off more of his muscles. He had a superior look about him that made Rich roll his eyes at. The boy flexed his muscles whenever he thought someone was looking.

The other on the right was a girl with long blond hair; it flowed thickly down her back, like a waterfall of yellow hair. She was leaning against the library's brick walls. Her eyes were hazel, and she wore a short red sundress that fit her curves nicely.

She fit the definition of a preppy girl and Kyo could almost hear her squealing OMG and holding onto her latest boyfriend's arm. She was eyeing Kyo and Rich with a very deviously flirty look. The middleman, who owned the Gallade, was far different from the other two. His black hair spiked up in the back, and he let his bangs fall down to cover the sides of his face.

((A/N: Think of it as Sasuke Uchiha's hair off of the anime Naruto. Which, by the way, I don't own at all)). He was just standing around with his shoulders slumped forward and his hands in his pockets. His eyes were like two pieces of black stone; hard, and cold.

His black long sleeved flannel shirt was frayed around the edges, and he wore a pair of black cargo pants. One look at his lifeless face gave Emi goosebumps; it was like looking at a poster of the grim reaper. He looked up and studied everyone's face, saving Emi's for last. None of them answered the question.

"What's your problem?" Kyo repeated. "Dude, you need to chill. This Skitty just came wandering up, and Gallade was all like, get lost, and the Skitty just meowed and stared at us." The dirty blond haired boy replied.

"Is it yours? OMG if not I like soooo totally want to keep it! That Skitty is adorable!" The blond girl replied in a high pitched voice.

"That's my Skitty." Emi said before kneeling down. Skitty turned to look at Emi, her eyes having their normal playful look.

"Skit!" the cat pokemon replied before jumping into Emi's warm embrace. Emi pulled out a pokeball and returned Skitty. The girl seemed sad to see Skitty gone.

"Who are you guys?" Rich asked, ignoring the usual social politeness.

"Death is but one way to escape life's ongoing saga of pain and misery." The goth kid quoted in a voice equivalent of his face. Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you referring to the passage from Shi Goatman's Book of Poetry? I believe the actual quote is 'Death, though the end of all that is good, shall also end all of life's eternal pain and misery.' Am I correct?" Rich and Emi turned to stare open mouthed at their friend.

"Wow Kage, he like really knows his stuff! Right Supotsu? Doesn't this hot stranger like totally know a lot about that stuff?" the blond girl said to the middle kid and then to the muscle man.

"Shut up Ureshii." Supotsu muttered, eyeing Kage's back with fear. She seemed to get the message and held her tongue. Kage wrinkled his nose, as if he smelled something bad.

"You don't seem to be the type to read Goatman-sama's work." He said slowly, no emotion creeping through his voice. Kyo shrugged.

"And you don't seem the type to own a Gallade." He held back a laugh at the sight of his friend's faces.

"But, down to business, I think you need to call of your Gallade." Kyo said in a more serious tone. Kage looked at his pokemon and not a moment passed before Gallade stood beside his trainer. Gardevoir hovered back to Emi, keeping a watchful eye on Gallade.

"Your Gardevoir…is strong." Kage muttered as he focused on Emi. The girl fidgeted under Kage's black eyes. It must have been a sign that it was time to leave, because Supotsu stood up and Ureshii leaned away from the library wall. Kage straightened his pose and the three walked past the library and off towards the rows and rows of ships that seemed to be around everywhere.

"That was weird." Emi stated as soon as the trio was out of earshot. She smiled at Gardevoir and allowed her pokemon to return to her pokeball.

"I agree. But, if we want to make it to the Naku Islands by tomorrow we'd better get on a ship." Rich stated. With a last look at the towering building full of books Rich, Kyo, and Emi walked towards one of Canalave's docks.

"Welcome to the S.S. Sakana, how can I help ye?" a sailor asked.

"We're looking for a ship to board that can take us to the Naku Islands." Emi explained. The sailor nodded.

"Ye young lass be in luck. This be the last boat heading out that way. Come on, yer tickets can be free since ye'd be such a fine young lass." The sailor chuckled and Emi blushed at the compliment. They said their thanks and walked aboard.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I mentioned it yet, but I'm going through and rewriting the first few chapters of this fanfiction. Who knows, I might even end up redoing all of them. But anyway, if you want to check them out then that's fine. But if you don't, then there's no need to worry. The plot isn't changing, I'm just adding more detail and fixing the grammar mistakes.**


	22. Friendship!

**A/N: On my profile I posted a poll about this story. I'm curious to see who you all want to see get together at some point. Though the choices are only for Emi, Kyo, and Rich, there is an 'other' option where you can write your preferred couples. Also, if you know anything about TekTek (dot) org, then you know you can create dream avatars for Gaia. Well, under my 'Gaia' photobucket album, you can find an album of avis. I made a few of Emi and her friends for everyone to check out. I think it'll be easier for everyone to picture what the characters look like if they have a visual aide.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gaia or TekTek, I'm just a major fan.**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 22**

The S.S. Sakana was a nice, spacious ship. The only downside was that it was very crowded. After handing over their tickets to a black tux-wearing employee, the gang traveled to the upper most level of the boat. Passengers filed about, enjoying the salty air and the bright sunshine. Scattered here and there were tables and chairs for the guests to sit at and watch the water zoom by.

"Why are there so many people on board?" Kyo wondered out loud, glad he wasn't claustrophobic. Rich gasped as if Kyo had said a bad word.

"Kyo, don't you understand that every coordinator would give his right hand to compete in the Naku Island Tournament? All these people are either top coordinators or fans who wish they were good enough to enter." Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"If you ask me, this sounds like some creepy form of a cult." He said, much to Rich's annoyance. They continued to argue, and Emi stifled a sigh.

'Rich talks about those stupid islands like they're the Bible. Can they really be that amazing?' she asked herself. No answer came back, and Emi took that as a good sign.

"Emi? Emi Hana?" A curious soprano voice called out. Emi glanced over her shoulder and saw a girl with bright red hair grinning and holding a Cherrim in its sunshine form. Her face was pleasantly surprised.

"I thought I recognized those curls." The stranger said, her blue eyes glittering like the water beneath the boat. Her Cherrim jumped down and tackled Emi's ankles.

"Wow Erin! Your Cherrim's gotten so big!" Emi picked up the flower pokemon and hugged it before turning and hugging the girl. Rich and Kyo stared, unsure of what to do. Erin looked at both the boys, blushing a bit when she looked at Rich.

"Who're your new friends?" Erin asked, taking her pokemon back.

"I'm Kyo, Kyo Tunny." Kyo shook hands with Erin. "And I'm Rich R. Thenu." Rich also shook hands with Erin, and the girl smiled back shyly.

"I've heard of your father; he's a famous inventor, right?" Rich broke out into a cocky smirk.

"Yes, yes he is. I'm glad somebody finally recognizes my family's royal name!" Rich started to go into a long speech about his amazing family, but Kyo elbowed him in the ribs to stop. That put them in the middle of a heated argument. Erin looked at Emi to confirm her fears. Emi nodded as if to say yeah, they're crazy. Both girls sighed in unison.

"And this is ERIN. My best friend in the entire world!" Emi shouted her friend's name and both boys fell silent, staring off in opposite directions.

"Pleasure to meet ya!" Kyo's face took on a sly smirk and he leaned forward to give the girl a welcoming hug. He watched Rich out of the corner of his eye. As predicted the Thenu boy looked annoyed by the gesture.

That is, until Cherrim got protective and bit Kyo on the arms. The two girls and Rich let out a big laugh, and they walked to an empty table. After everyone was sitting down and comfortable, Emi went into explanation mode.

"Erin and I grew up in Goldenrod City together. She traveled with me all the way through the Johto, Kanto, and Hoen regions." Emi leaned her head on Erin's shoulder and giggled.

"Remember how much fun we had?" Emi smiled as the memories came flooding back.

"Yes! Oooh, remember Larry and Leon? Those twins we hung out with in Kanto? I heard Leon lives in Sinnoh now." Erin said matter-of-factly. Emi squealed at the news.

"Oh we have to visit them! They were so funny!" Kyo cleared his throat, interrupting Emi's flashbacks with a slightly jealous tone.

"Why didn't you come to Sinnoh with Emi?" Rich questioned the red haired girl, propping his head on his hand. Erin let out a sigh and glanced at her best friend.

"It's actually kinda funny. My sister, Alexis, stayed home all this time to watch over my parents, and I felt bad. So I decided to come home and help, only to find that my parents wanted to move to Sinnoh. I was born in Sinnoh, you see, and we moved after Alexis was born." Emi sat up, her mouth flying open dramatically.

"Oh my gosh, is that seriously what happened? Where do you live now? If I'd have known I would have come for a visit!" Erin let out a laugh at the sight of her silly friend.

"Well, my parents and Alexis moved back to Floraroma Town, but I decided for a more salty scene. I live in the Naku Islands."

"What?!" Both Kyo and Rich exclaimed in unison.

"You lived (live) in Floraroma Town (The Naku Islands)?" Again the boys spoke at the same time.

"Uh, yeah? Is that a problem?" Both Erin and Emi said at once, and everyone then let out a group gasp.

"Cherrim!" The flower pokemon cried, obviously wanting to break the unison spell that had taken over. Rich spoke quickly, trying to get a word in before Kyo.

"You live in the Naku Islands? That's where we're heading! I love it there!" Rich's excitement couldn't be contained. Kyo exchanged a look with Emi.

'I don't know if we should tell Erin about our plans…She might not be able to handle so much information…' Kyo thought, wishing Gardevoir were there to translate. Emi seemed to understand well enough; she frowned back at him.

"They sure are something, huh?" Erin replied back in a voice that clearly stated she agreed with Rich on how wonderful the place was.

"Are you going for a contest? I'm a coordinator myself, but I'm not ready for the Shima World Cup yet…" Erin said sadly, hanging her head in doubt.

"Oh nonsense! You're just as good, no wait, better, then any of these people!" Emi waved her hand at the surrounding humans.

"I bet they're no competition!" Kyo added with a grin. Rich agreed and said so loudly.

"Yeah Erin! We kick butt!" Cherrim shouted in her pokemon language. Erin was just as much a blusher as Emi and her cheeks lit up a bit from the attention.

"Thanks everyone…" She muttered, looking down at her hands and smiling.

"So, about you living in Floraroma Town," Kyo started, determined to get a word in. Sadly the ex villain didn't get to finish. Right then an island appeared in the distance, and the air grew thick with excitement.

One of the Naku Islands came into view, and a few men went as far as to take their hats off and salute the land. The boat pulled into a dock, and people pushed each other in an attempt to get off first. When they finally made it off of the S.S. Sakana, Erin gestured to the magnificent sight before them.

"Welcome to Naku Island guys!" She said with a grin.

**A/N: I decided to use all of my artistic talent (which isn't much) and draw a map of the Naku Islands on paint. As of now it's on photobucket, in the same place as the trainer cards. I do hope you'll check it out, because it should help when reading about the different islands. And, because it took me well over an hour to finish!**


	23. Gardevoir's Secret Finally Revealed

**A/N: Just a reminder to my long-term readers, I'm rewriting this fanfic, and I highly recommend checking the earlier chapters. I tweaked things here and there, and this chapter might not make as much sense if you haven't reread them.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to BonesBooth206. She's the inspiration behind the character Erin, and like in the fanfic BonesBooth is also my best buddy in the whole wide world! Thanks for waiting for your part to show up BonesBooth; I remember telling you about this chapter practically a year ago! Now hurry back from all your fancy traveling; I miss you! T_T**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 23**

Naku Island was as amazing as everyone said it was. The ocean was visible in every direction, and sandy beaches ran all along the coast. Like on the S.S. Sakana, the area was packed. The gang walked off the deck and found themselves surrounded by shop stands and eager customers.

"Get your poke dolls here! We've got 'em all: Squirtle, Feebas, Chansy, even Mew! Come and get 'em while they're hot!" the nearest stand owner cried out, holding up the various dolls. A few children holding popsicles shaped like contest ribbons stopped to stare and cheer.

"Poffins! Get your poffins here! The ingredients are all hand grown and organic!" An elderly woman called from another stand, holding up the tasty pokemon treats. It was overwhelming for Emi, Rich, and Kyo, to say the least.

But one stand did catch Emi's attention; it was a few stands away, and unlike the colorful displays around it, this one was all in black. There was a sign painted on the front that read: Shadow Lugia Official Fan Club Stuff. Emi ran towards it at once, leaving her friends and getting lost in the crowd.

"Emi, where are you going?" Erin yelled after her brown haired friend. Kyo scanned his eyes over the crowd and saw where Emi was heading.

"Rich…" Kyo said in an undertone as he cast a look in Erin's direction.

"I know, I see it too. Let's try to keep this one busy." Rich then turned Erin's attention to the nearest stand, which was stocked with pokemon manga books. Kyo waited until Rich had Erin's attention completely absorbed before running after Emi.

The said girl approached the stand and saw an array of black tee shirts, hats, coffee mugs, flags, even contest seals. The stand was owned by a balding man with a pudgy belly.

"Ah, I see you like the finer things Naku Island has to offer!" He said, smiling at the girl. Emi grinned back and tried to act normal.

"I didn't know there was such a thing as a shadow Lugia." Emi commented casually, picking up a plush doll and examining it.

"Oh yes. Nobody knows where it came from, or why it's here. But rumor has it it's been flying around the Naku Islands, and anyone who is unfortunate enough to see it will come to an early grave. The gym leader on Mushi Island claims to have seen it, and says that it seems to be in pain. " The stand owner said dramatically. Emi looked at the black doll sadly, remembering the tortured pokemon. But she did look at the man with curious eyes.

"Mushi Island? Gym Leader?" She repeated, well aware she probably sounded like an idiot. Before the man could answer, a hand tightened around Emi's wrist and pulled her back into the stream of people. The Lugia doll fell to the ground.

"Emi, what are you doing? You can't go running off like that!" Kyo hissed in her ear, pulling her back towards Rich and Erin.

"But Kyo, I have news!" Emi quickly explained what she had learned, her excitement overpowering her anger at Kyo for man handling her.

"That's great, really it is. But we have to be careful about things like that. If Erin finds out, she could be in danger from the S.S. too." Kyo frowned as he watched Emi's shoulders slump.

"I hate having to keep such a big secret from her." Emi whispered, staring at her feet while they walked. She felt bad about having to lie to her best friend, and despised herself for doing it.

"I know. I wouldn't make you do it if we had any other option." Kyo pulled her closer and patted her shoulders in a comforting manner. They reached the manga stand and Emi quickly lied and said she had to find a bathroom. Erin watched curiously as Kyo removed his hand from her shoulders and stepped away.

"Oh. Well, if you guys want, I'll give you a tour of the island." Erin offered as Cherrim bounced in her arms excitedly. Erin walked past the manga stand and Emi followed closely, allowing Kyo and Rich to bring up the rear.

Emi knew Kyo was filling Rich in, and talked to Erin to keep her distracted. They headed towards the beach, and Erin started pointing out places while they walked in the warm sand. More and more houses were popping up, and it was obvious that Naku Island was a heavily populated area.

There also seemed to be an endless amount of stands selling goods and services. The Contest Hall came into view then, and after a sharp intake of breath Rich stopped walking and bowed at the building.

"Rich, what are you doing?" Emi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm showing this piece of heaven the respect it deserves." Rich said, staring at the Contest Hall like it was his own new born baby.

"It is pretty great, isn't it?" Erin agreed, sighing as she looked at the beautiful structure.

"Sure, it's nice…" Kyo's sarcastic voice trailed off, and Emi stifled a laugh.

"Speaking of the Contest Hall, what's Mushi Island and why does it have a gym leader?" Emi asked, suddenly remembering her talk with the stand owner. Rich smacked his forehead.

'Won't these two ever learn?' he thought to himself, shaking his head sadly at Kyo and Emi.

"Mushi Island is the island East of here. The gym leader there is Kumo; he's a bug type trainer." Erin explained, smiling at Rich's reaction.

"Why are there gym leaders?" Emi continued to question, her blond-ness shining through.

"Don't you know? The Shima World Cup combines battling and contests into one big pot of fun! Once a contestant is declared good enough to enter, he or she has to travel to the four other islands and beat the gym leaders.

Then, they come back to Naku Island and participate in the contest. It's a great way to dwindle down numbers; the gym leaders are hard. The winner of the contest is then given the nicest ribbon in the history of the world; the Shima World Cup ribbon." Erin explained as she led the group past the Contest Hall and towards a less crowded part of the beach.

"Who are the other gym leaders?" Kyo asked, only mildly curious. Rich took over answering the questions.

"On Hono Island there is a fire type leader; her name is Atsui. Then there is Fuyumi, the ice type leader of Koori Island. Lastly there is a rock/ground type leader on Kouzan Island named Yukika." He finished.

"Wow, I didn't know the Naku Islands had such a variety of things to do." Kyo muttered, actually somewhat impressed.

"Not to interrupt, but my house is there!" Erin smiled proudly at the nearest house; it was small, but homey looking with a great ocean view. They walked inside and Cherrim jumped out of Erin's arms and ran to sit on the living room couch.

Erin's house was like any other house; the living room had a TV and couch, the open space kitchen was white and simple. There was a staircase that led upstairs to the bathroom and three bedrooms. The walls were painted the same yellow orange color of the sand outside, brightening the place up. Everything was nice and clean, but not so tidy that it looked like nobody lived there.

"It's wonderful Erin!" Emi squealed, hugging her best friend with delight.

"It's so cool to know you have your own place and everything!" the two girls laughed.

"And that's not the best part! If you go out the back door and keep walking, you'll reach this secret, completely deserted part of the island. Only I seem to know about it, and my pokemon love it there. We should let them all out so they can play together!" Erin suggested, earning a round of happy squeals from Cherrim.

"That's a great idea!" Rich agreed, his hand itching towards his pokeballs.

"Come on, I'll show you." Erin walked to the kitchen and out the backdoor with Cherrim following. After walking across some more sand, the group started to pass some palm trees and coconut trees which eventually became thicker and thicker. They walked for ten minutes, enjoying the shade from the trees, until a small area of sand came to view. There it was, the stretch of deserted beach.

"This is perfect!" Emi gasped happily, reaching in her backpack and pulling out six pokeballs. Kyo, Rich, and Erin pulled out their own and all at once the trainers tossed their twenty-three pokeballs into the air.

The pokemon all started talking loudly, sending greetings to each other and questions to their trainer. Emi looked over at Erin to see just who all was in her party. Aside from Cherrim there was a Ponyta, Togetic, Hoppip, Delcatty, and a Finneon that jumped into the ocean waves.

"These are Emi, Kyo, and Rich's pokemon." Erin explained to her own team. The pokemon started breaking off into smaller groups in order to get to know each other better. Gardevoir smiled at Emi and turned her attention to Ponyta.

At that moment the psychic pokemon began to feel something, a feeling she hadn't felt for a while now. Gardevoir saw Erin's worried face flash through her mind, and felt her heart race. Grovyle was walking towards her followed by Machoke, but Gardevoir ignored them. She moved closer to Emi and grabbed her trainer's arm.

'Miss Emi, I think something bad is going to happen!' Gardevoir's thoughts were hushed, as if she truly was afraid.

'What's wrong Gardevoir?' Emi thought back, staring at her pokemon with worry. Kyo, Rich, and Erin were to busy playing with the pokemon to notice.

'I…have to tell you something, Miss Emi. Ever since we came to Sinnoh, I've been getting this weird feeling. Whenever this feeling comes, I get the urge to do something or go somewhere, or, on rare occasions, I see…things.' Gardevoir admitted, speaking slowly. Emi started back, her eyes wide with confusion.

'Things? How can you do that? Unless…I've heard that when a Gardevoir and its trainer reach a certain level of friendship, it is then possible for that Gardevoir to start to see bits of the future that concerns its trainer. Do you think that's what's been happening?' Emi thought back.

'I think so. But be careful with your friend; I saw her looking awfully worried.' Gardevoir sighed before adding

'I'm so sorry for not telling you this sooner.' Emi told her pokemon it was okay, and gave her a hug.

'Go play with the others and relax. We'll figure this out later.' Emi said, gently pushing her psychic pokemon towards Grovyle, Ponyta, and Machoke. Gardevoir nodded and went off to play, leaving Emi with a troubled and restless mind.

**A/N: So, now you finally know the meaning behind Gardevoir's strange feeling. I read somewhere that some Gardevoir can see into the future, so I thought it would be cool if Emi's could. But I don't know if it's because they've befriended their trainer or not. Either way, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you liked it too! Oh, and don't worry, Emi and the others won't forget about Lugia!**


	24. Fun In The Sun

**A/N: Does anyone else beside me get the urge to jump up and start singing/dancing like an idiot when they hear the **_**Numa Numa Song**_** by Ozone? (which I don't own) Anyway, there's going to be an inside joke in this chapter. Sorry, but I don't think anyone's going to get it aside from BonesBooth. But if you ask, I'll tell you all about it –insert sly smile-**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 24**

While the pokemon dug in the sand or swam in the ocean their trainers clustered together.

"I say we join them; lets go swimming!" Erin suggested enthusiastically, her eyes alight with excitement.

"But, Erin, we don't have swimsuits with us." Rich pointed out.

"Don't worry; I always have a bunch stored away in case of times like this." Erin smiled and started running back to her house. Rich, Kyo, and Emi hurried after her. Kyo glanced at the brown haired girl beside him and saw the troubled look on her face.

"Everything okay?" He muttered quietly, slowing down and letting Rich run ahead. Emi smiled back as best she could.

"Yeah, I'm fine! In fact, I feel GREAT!" She lied, hoping to fool him. Kyo didn't look entirely convinced, so Emi raced ahead of him and caught up with Rich. When the four teens reached Erin's house, she led them upstairs to her bedroom. Erin dug in the back of her closet and pulled out a cardboard box.

"Here, you guys can dig around and find one you like." Erin sat the box down and opened it. It was filled with swim trunks, bikinis, and one pieces all of various colors. While the others dug through their choices, Erin moved to her dresser and opened up the top drawer. She pulled out a blue bikini and waited for Emi so they could change in the bathroom.

Emi found a light green one piece she liked and followed Erin to the bathroom. Kyo found a pair of black trunks and Rich a red pair. They changed in Erin's room, and when everyone was ready they ran back to the beach. Their pokemon appeared to be having fun in the sun.

Rich started building sandcastles with Cherrim, Riolu, Pichu, Bellossom, Bulbasaur, and Skitty. Kyo went swimming with Mudkip, Vaporeon, Finneon, while Swellow, Butterfree, Hoppip, and Togetic flew above. Erin and Emi spread out their towels and lay down for a quick tan with Delcatty, Arbok, and Ekans.

Glaceon and Spheal played at the water's edge while Vulpix and Torchic snuggled into the warm sand to take a nap. Gardevoir, Grovyle, Machoke, and Ponyta all gathered and sat in the sand to talk and watch the others. Everyone was at ease and having fun; it was a peaceful, relaxing kind of day. The serenity was shattered when a red haired girl came running down the shoreline shouting out Erin's name.

"Erin! Hey, over here Erin!" the girl shouted, running as fast as she could in red sandals. Erin and Emi looked up curiously and gasped with delight when they saw the stranger. Rich and Kyo moved in for a closer look, but all the pokemon stayed put.

The stranger appeared to be roughly fifteen, and her red hair was shoulder length. It seemed to gleam like fire in the sunlight. Her eyes were the same shade as a pool of water, and she wore a black strapless shirt and white shorts. A pink flower hairpin was sitting in her hair, and it clashed nicely with the fiery locks. She was holding a black mini purse in one hand and a gray notebook in the other. The girl smelled faintly of flowers.

"Alexis! How nice to see you again!" Emi said while Erin and the girl named Alexis embraced.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well Emi." Alexis smiled at the said girl before glancing at the two boys.

"Oh, Rich, Kyo, this is my sister, Alexis. Alexis, this is Rich and Kyo; they're Emi's friends." Erin introduced joyfully. The boys said their greetings and Alexis peered around them to see the pokemon.

"Oh! I'll let mine out too!" She pulled out three pokeballs in each hand and let the spheres fly loose. A Purugly landed on the sand and frowned as the sand stuck to its paws. A Cherubi appeared and jumped on Purugly's back, and the two went to sit by where Emi and Erin had been laying.

A Lumineon quickly jumped in the ocean where it swam towards the other water pokemon. A Jumpluff flew into the sky and followed after the other flying pokemon. A Togepi stumbled over a seashell before joining the pokemon at the sandcastles. Finally a Rapidash appeared and ran to sit with Gardevoir and the rest.

"Wow Alexis! Your team sure has grown!" Emi commented at the younger girl.

"Thanks! The fresh air in Floraroma Town has really helped with their growth." Alexis replied, shifting her notebook to her other hand.

"What's with the book?" Kyo asked, pointing at the gray binding.

"Alexis is a painter." Erin explained, patting her sister lovingly on the back.

"And a darn good one at that!" Emi added with a giggle.

"A painter huh? Can we see some of your drawings?" Rich asked. Alexis smiled and opened her notebook for everyone to see. There was a picture of two Politoed sitting at the edge of a lake, another of a sleeping Sudowoodo.

Alexis turned each page and the quality of the pictures improved dramatically. The other three trainers loved the drawings and urged Alexis to show them more. They saw a group of Pikachu setting off bursts of electricity and a younger picture of Erin riding her Ponyta.

"I have one last drawing to show you guys. There's also a pretty cool story behind it, though I don't think you'll believe me." Alexis admitted, sounding somewhat shy.

"Go ahead! We won't laugh or anything." Kyo said.

"Well, okay…" Alexis hesitated before turning to the very back of the notebook. There was a beautifully painted picture of shadow Lugia, his eyes hazed over in pain as he flew through some fluffy white clouds.

"Whoa…" Rich muttered, his mouth dropping some.

'That's amazing! It looks like Lugia could fly right off the page!' Rich couldn't think of anything to say; no words could describe the beauty of the picture. Kyo slipped his hand into Emi's, and she squeezed it tightly.

She found it difficult to swallow as she stared into the eyes of the drawing. She was again reminded of how much pain the poor thing was in, and her heart felt like it had been split in two. Gardevoir sensed her trainer's emotions and watched the brown haired girl carefully.

"I was on my way here when I got the inspiration to paint some Magikarp. So I rented a boat and went out until I could barely see Naku Island. While I was searching for the right scene, I saw a flash of black above me.

That's when I saw the shadow Lugia. It was flying low in the sky, and I hurried to capture it on paper while I could. I must say, I'm impressed on how this one turned out." Alexis waited until everyone was finished looking before closing the book and tucking it under her arm.

"Ha! Alexis, that's a funny story. You know that Lugia thing is just a myth to get people worked up." Erin laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No, it's true! It looked so sad…I really wish I could have helped it." Alexis argued, putting a hand on her hip.

"Sure, sure." Erin said, not wanting to start a sibling fight. They fell silent for a moment.

"Well, are we going to sit around all day or are we going to enjoy the sunshine?" Alexis demanded to know. They all laughed and returned to whatever they were doing before. Alexis sat next to Emi and Erin and pulled a paintbrush and paint set out of her purse. She began to doodle the pokemon scenes before her. Her pokemon began to mingle with the others, and everyone went on with the fun.

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it. I know there wasn't much action again, but I wanted to get Alexis and her pokemon introduced this chapter. The next one will be much more drama llama-y, so be patient! It will also hold lots of fluff, for those of you who, like me, love the sweet moments! **


	25. Two Dreams, A Single Truth

**A/N: I've really been looking forward to this update. I'm playing around with several ideas for our favorite characters, so if you have any suggestions give 'em to me before the next chapter. Also, if you haven't voted in the poll on my profile yet, do it by the next update. It's about this fanfiction, and after the next chapter I'm going to take it off. Thanks to everyone who already voted!**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 25**

The next morning, after they finished getting ready for the day, the gang sat at Erin's kitchen table watching the news and eating breakfast. Alexis had spent the night when she learned that Emi, Kyo, and Rich were also planning on staying. So Erin's tiny beach house was slightly crowded, but nevertheless full of fun.

"Hello Nakuians! This is your amazingly radiant news reporter Beau Tiful speaking!" The pretty woman on the television screen said in a cheery voice, a somewhat forced smile on her delicate red lips. Erin and Rich moaned; they weren't morning people in the slightest.

'It's waaaay too early to listen to her…' Rich thought to himself as he took a nice long drag of hot coffee. Alexis wasn't a morning person either; she was lying face down on the table next to her half-eaten bowl of cereal. Her snores could be heard faintly.

Kyo seemed awake as he nibbled on his toast, though he was very quiet. Contrast to everyone else, Emi, little miss morning person, was fully awake and alert; she watched the news eagerly as she forked an egg into her mouth. Beau blew a few kisses at the audience and cameramen before continuing with her top of the line news.

"This morning I am proud to inform everyone that Mister Buchou Oyabun, the master mind behind the Shima World Cup and the greatest coordinator ever, has decided to host a very special kind of contest. For one day only, trainers from all over Sinnoh can come and compete in the Shima World Cup!

And that day is today!" No sooner had the words escaped Beau's mouth than Rich spat out his sip of coffee. The stain started to set on the white carpet, but nobody moved. That is, until Erin let out a blood curdling scream.

"WE CAN ENTER THE SHIMA WORLD CUP!" She yelled, jumping up from her seat and squealing. Rich joined her, and both their screams of delight rose to higher and higher octaves. Alexis fell out of her seat while Kyo and Emi covered their ears. When they finally stopped, Beau went on to say,

"Yes, yes, I know this is all very exciting! But there is a catch! Whoever enters must come with a partner, and their pokemon must be of opposite types. For example, one trainer may enter with a psychic type, but their partner will have to enter with a dark type.

Remember that you only have today to sign up, so get your butts into gear! This is Beau Tiful, over and out!" The story ended, and Rich promptly pushed back his plate.

"Alright, this is huge! I want to be the first person in line, so let's get going!" He stood up as he spoke and excitedly pulled his shoes on.

"Rich, who's going to enter with you?" Alexis asked as she climbed out from under the table and assuaged her aching ear lobes. He started to speak in a hurry; his words seemed to blur together.

"Who do you think? Erin of course. She's a coordinator, right?" He tapped his foot impatiently and sighed irritable when Erin didn't move.

"Are you coming? Or do we have to let everybody on the island go first?" he snapped.

"I-I…I don't know…if I'm ready for the…S-Shima World Cup just yet…" Erin stuttered, her life long dream suddenly within reach. It was making her head spin. Rich's irritated facial lines smoothed out. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the red head to blush.

"_I_ think you're ready. After hearing the way Emi talks about you're coordinating ability, I'm surprised you don't think so as well. But it doesn't matter; because if you won't enter with me, then I refuse to go at all." He said, his eyes glittering with truthful determination.

"Yeah Erin! You're the best coordinator in Johto, Hoen, and Kanto! It's time you proved it at Sinnoh too!" Emi half shouted in her usual loud and over enthusiastic voice.

"We know you can do it!" Alexis and Kyo said in unison. With all eyes on her and all the shouts of encouragement, Erin had no choice in the matter.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it!" she half laughed. Without another word she slipped into a pair of blue sandals and hurried out the door. Rich followed quickly, shouting about what pokemon they should use. After a second of thought Alexis announced she wanted to go and watch.

"Behave you two!" she teased lightly before running out the door after her sister and Rich.

"Oh Kyo, isn't this great? Erin and Rich get to enter the Shima World Cup! This is something they've been waiting for their entire lives!" Emi said happily as she stood up and stretched. Kyo smiled in reply.

"Here I thought you had a one track mind; wasn't it your big mouth that said it wanted to come here strictly to save the mythological creature known as shadow Lugia?" He stood up and moved to stand by Emi.

"Oh, shut up. I think I can let them have their fun for now. Besides, it isn't fair to make fun of Erin when she doesn't know the truth!" Emi laughed. It was too early in the morning to feel sad about Lugia.

She then playfully pushed his shoulder, as if to change the subject. The pushing motion caused his left shirtsleeve to slide down, and in the light Emi saw something that made her mouth drop open in horror.

"What?" Kyo looked down at himself and swore under his breath at the sight of his lopsided shirt.

"Um, I can explain…" Kyo said as he quickly adjusted his sleeve.

"You said Zak did it…but _how_ did he do it?" Emi demanded to know as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the emerald-eyed boy.

"Look, Emi, maybe we should talk about something else…?" Kyo suggested, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

'She's so stubborn!' Kyo thought when he earned a death glare in reply. With a sigh, he gave up and took her hand.

"Come on, we'll talk out back." He led her out the back of Erin's house and towards the deserted stretch of beach. When they arrived Kyo dragged her down the shoreline until they saw a tiny wooden deck sticking out over the foamy white waves. Seeing his destination, Kyo quickened his pace. When they were close enough to sit down, Kyo sat down on the very edge of the dock and let his feet dangle over the sea.

Emi sat down next to him, her legs barely touching his. Slowly, as if he'd rather be chewing on a wad of nails, Kyo pulled his black Sinaps tee shirt off and sat it behind him. Emi stared at the shoulder closest to her and sucked in a deep burst of breath. There were numerous scars around his shoulder that looked eerily similar to teeth marks.

They were lined up perfectly; it was obvious whatever bit him had a small jaw. Though they were healed and the marks were tiny, in the proper lighting Emi could see them. She touched them gently and urged Kyo to tell her what happened.

"Well… remember how Zak acted at Hearthome City? He was roaring mad with me, to say the least. After Connor and Jake had me restrained, we climbed into that stupid tank and narrowly escaped the police.

I rode up front with Connor and Jake, but behind Zak and the driver. There was some high tech equipment up front, and after a bit of static some other Sinaps guy announced that the Contest Hall had fallen, and nobody had reported seeing a red head come out.

I was so sure you had died that, as I was sitting there, I started crying. Zak seemed to forget his anger for a moment, and instead had a field day with that; he tortured me with different ideas about how you died, each more graphic and painful then the last. I could tell Connor didn't enjoy that at all. Poor guy; he was always a good friend to me. Anyway, Zak kept saying this stuff to me until we reached Veilstone City.

He was back to being angry by then, and the others knew not to cross his path. When the stolen pokemon had been locked up, Zak had Jake, Connor, me, Gina, and two other Sinaps meet in the room next door. He demanded that I tell everyone what happened, and beg for forgiveness so that I could keep my pokemon.

Zak, like I said, was not a happy camper with my response. So he released his Cyndaquil and ordered it to use bite on my shoulder. After my screams stopped Gina was ordered to take me back to our shared room where she used her Jigglypuff's Metronome attack to heal me the best she could.

After that, well…you saw how I was. I looked like a mess; that's why Gina stood watch at the door instead of hanging out with me on the inside. I don't blame her either; I was like a walking zombie. But then you came, and I realized you did make it.

My chest felt like it was going to explode with joy, even though I saw you acting like a couple with Rich. It made me very jealous, let me assure you." Kyo's story ended somewhat abruptly, and Emi didn't say anything.

What could she have said, really? Instead the two looked silently out over the sea, neither having anything to say. That is, until a man on a fishing boat pulled up and Kyo let out another swear word.

**A/N: Um, well, I have a confession to make. I said this chapter was going to be really dramatic and fluffy…well, after writing about what happened to Kyo and all, there just wasn't enough room to fit it all in. So I've decided to put all that stuff in the next chapter… sorry about that everyone!**


	26. The Twin's Departure: Part Two

**A/N: Production may start to slow down now that school is approaching. I hate to say it, and believe me I'll try to keep up, but you can understand how busy life can get with school on the plate. So bear with me, my dearest readers!**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 26**

Emi watched the approaching stranger wearily; she wasn't in the mood for another surprise. The man on to boat came to a stop in front of the dock. This stranger was creepy; his hair was a dirty, muddy brown color that stuck to his head as if he had greased it down. His eyes were brown as well, though the thick and bushy eyebrows above them made Emi want to stare.

'Hasn't this freak ever heard of waxing?' Emi though as she cowered towards Kyo, her hand tensing on his arm.

"Pez, is that you?" Kyo questioned, his tone and face looking anything but welcome. The stranger named Pez looked from Kyo to Emi with curiosity.

"My apologies, Kyo; I hope I was not interrupting." Pez stated, his voice tinted with a Spanish accent.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo muttered, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"I heard from your sister that you were hiding out here." Pez answered with a smile. Emi saw that his few remaining teeth were yellow and crooked.

"I swear Pez, if you've been near Gina I'll feed you to a starving Sharpedo!" Kyo hissed as his fingers clenched to fists.

"Whoa, violence is not the way Kyo. I never touched your sister; Zak made sure of that. But the reason I came here is simple: I need to talk to you, to warn you. This is why I met with Zak and anyone else I could find." Pez motioned for Kyo to follow as he started to depart to the lower deck.

"Emi, stay here. Don't argue, just obey." Kyo murmured in his female companion's ear before jumping onto Pez's boat. Emi watched in confusion.

'What's going on here? Who the heck is this Pez guy? Looks like this is a job for Vaporeon and Gardevoir.' Emi pulled out her trusted pokemon's pokeballs and released the said pokemon.

"Vaporeon, I want you to swim around the boat and see if you can eavesdrop on Kyo and Pez. Gardevoir, I want you to translate." Emi instructed. Both pokemon nodded. Vaporeon dove into the water, spraying a few stray drops on Emi's dangling legs.

Gardevoir sat down next to Emi and asked for a recap of what was going on. While the two surface dwellers were talking, Vaporeon swam around the boat. She found a window and peered inside. She saw Kyo and the strange man named Pez; they looked to be arguing.

'Kyo is thrashing his arms a lot…the other man, Pez, seems to be sighing…it's hard to hear what they're saying…' Vaporeon thought, knowing that Gardevoir was listening.

"No, you're a liar!" Kyo roared, his shoulders shaking with anger. Vaporeon practically had to press her ear against the glass to hear.

"Stupid, stupid boy. You know what I speak is true. It must be done, for their sake. He will find you, and all those who you hold dear." Pez's voice lowered and he murmured something even Vaporeon's ears couldn't hear.

Kyo suddenly looked up at the window, but with Vaporeon's ability to melt in water she remained unseen. Knowing she was going to be caught soon, Vaporeon swam back to her trainer. When she surfaced, Emi's brow was furrowed in deep thought.

"Miss Emi, is everything alright?" Vaporeon frowned as she jumped up on Emi's other side. Even though she was soaking wet, Emi picked up Vaporeon and held her tight.

"You did well, Vaporeon. I'm sure Kyo will explain everything as soon as that weirdo Pez leaves." Emi muttered as she patted the water pokemon's head.

'I'm worried for you. Please, allow me to stay out of my pokeball and make sure you're safe.' Gardevoir thought anxiously.

'No, Gardevoir. I don't want Kyo to know I was eavesdropping. Besides, it's probably nothing to worry about. You return to your pokeball and relax.' Emi thought sternly as she pulled out two red spheres.

Knowing Gardevoir was mad didn't help to improve Emi's mood, and she sighed loudly. With a thud she looked up to see Kyo jump back on the deck, his back turned to Pez. The Spanish man shook his head and started the boat; its motor roared to life and away he went.

'Jaaku…whatever you're planning, I'll stop you!' Kyo thought as he leaned down and pulled his shirt back on.

"Well?" Emi saw the worry lines on his face, and knew something bad was happening.

"Well what? What do you want me to say?" Kyo snapped as he started to march away. Emi jumped up and grabbed his hand. She yanked him backwards and poked him in the chest.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I suggest you get talking." She growled, her temper flaring.

"Or what? You'll karate chop my head?" Kyo grunted, his troubled eyes looking everywhere but at Emi. The girl took a breath and tried to calm down.

"Kyo, please," Emi said, her voice gentle. Using her free hand she tugged his chin so he was looking at her.

"Tell me what this Pez fellow has to do with anything." Emi, despite her anger, smiled at the Tunny boy. His bottom lip trembled for a moment, and Emi was sure he was going to talk. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her.

It caught her off guard, especially given the circumstances. But the way his lips moved about hers gave Emi the feeling that something _really_ bad was going to happen. So she allowed it, deciding to question him later. When they pulled apart for air Kyo held her head against his chest tightly. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Forget it, I can't keep this up." Kyo said, sounded exasperated. He pushed Emi away, and the blue eyed girl looked up at him in surprise.

"Kyo, what's going on with you today? You're acting like a totally different person." Emi huffed as her arms crossed against her chest.

"This _is_ the real me, don't you get it? Ugh, never mind. I doubt a blond like you could understand; I just hope Zak will." Kyo once again turned to leave.

"Zak? What's he got to do with this? You aren't making any sense!" Emi snapped, not liking this new Kyo at all. When the Tunny boy turned to glare at Emi, he definitely looked like a new person. His emerald eyes were frozen over, all the laugh lines gone from his face.

"See, didn't I say you wouldn't get it? Then again, you always were slow. Zak wanted me to get close to you, that way he could carry out his plans while knowing your every move. But I can't keep hanging out with losers like you and Rich; your stupid-ness is rubbing off on me.

So I'm going to get lost and go back with Zak and the other Sinaps; then I can get something done with my life." Kyo rolled his eyes at Emi's hurt expression.

"Everything…every kiss, every battle, every smile…was a lie?" Emi repeated dumbly, her brain feeling like it was made of ice.

"Uh, yeah. Now get lost, dork. I've got important people to see." Kyo stepped to the side as Emi threw a punch at him. He shook a finger at her, a sneer playing on his lips.

"Now now, you really should calm down. It won't do any good you know." Kyo scolded, a harsh laugh escaping his lips.

"Don't you ever lecture me! I trusted you, even after you broke my heart! You swore you were good, and that you were sorry for the Sinaps business!" Emi hated to feel the tears stinging her eyes, and disliked them even more when she felt them sliding down her cheeks.

"You really are annoying, aren't you? Fine, looks like I'll have to take care of you the hard way. Go, Bellossom! Take care of this annoying pest!" Kyo commanded as he launched his pokeball. Bellossom appeared and stared up at the brown haired girl.

"Bell? Ossommmm!" She sang cheerfully as purple spores appeared from the flowers on her head.

'Oh no, Sleep Powder!' Emi gasped, knowing the attack was going to hit. Emi's eyes grew heavy and she fell face forward on the dock.

The tiny flower pokemon jumped into Kyo's arms, and he turned and left the snoring girl lying on the wood.

**A/N: See, dramatic, yes? Like I promised! I bet nobody saw that coming, huh? Don't worry EmixKyo fans, this isn't the end. Or is it? Anyway, thanks again to everyone who voted in the poll. I'll be taking it off now, but that doesn't mean you still can't vote on the new one :D**


	27. The Traveling Trio of Trainers

**A/N: I'm back from the beach! Oh, wait, I guess I didn't tell you guys that. Last week I went to the beach, and that's why you've had to wait for this update. But I'm back, and I had a great time. Now it's on with the show!**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 27**

Emi wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep. All she knew was when she woke up, she was lying on the couch inside Erin's house, surrounded by her friends.

"She's awake! Thank heavens; Emi we were so scared!" Erin cried, causing Emi to flinch from the sudden loud noise.

"Now I know what it's like talking to me…" Emi muttered as she smiled at the trio in front of her.

"I sorta expected you to get amnesia, so I guess this is a good sign." Alexis laughed. Emi looked to her left and waited for Rich to say something. He seemed hesitant.

"Um, Emi…where's Kyo?" the brown eyed boy questioned, regretting the words as soon as they escaped his lips.

"Don't you ever mention that traitor's name again!" She hissed as she jumped up from the couch. An eerie silence fell over the group. The only noise came from Emi's heavy breathing as she tried to calm down. Rich looked similar to back in chapter six when Emi had slapped his cheek.

"W-What? No, he couldn't have!" Rich blinked and looked down at his hands.

'I thought….I though we were like brothers…something's not right. Kyo wouldn't just leave us…would he?' Rich's troubling thoughts seemed to show on his face, because Erin and Alexis looked confused.

"How is Kyo a traitor? What happened Emi?" Erin asked her friend worriedly.

'That must have been why Gardevoir saw Erin looking worried…' the brown haired girl thought offhandedly. Emi bit her bottom lip and, with a heavy heart, retold the previous events.

She was speaking more towards Rich then anyone else, and she left out mention of the Sinaps; she lied and said Kyo's injury had been caused by falling down a flight of stairs. Rich seemed to understand, to a point.

"You're lying." Alexis said simply once Emi had finished her tale.

"Excuse me?" Emi growled, not in the mood for such things.

"It's true; I can tell. You're my sister's best friend; I know a few things about you that most people wouldn't see." Alexis grimaced from the dark look Emi and Rich both sent her.

"Emi would never lie to me! Right?" Erin directed the last part of her sentence at the blue eyed girl. Emi glanced at Rich, who sighed in defeat.

"I guess we can't keep this up any longer. Go ahead, Emi. Tell them everything." Rich thought a moment before adding to the two redheaded sisters

"You might want to sit down for this one." Rich nodded at Emi, signaling for her to go on ahead and start. She told them everything, from day one up to their reason for coming to Naku Island.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

After filling the two girls up to speed, Erin and Alexis sat there with their mouths hanging open.

"Okay, that's it, I'm done. Sorry, but this is just too much for me." Alexis announced. She stood up, ran upstairs to gather her things, and left. Only after her sister left did Erin say anything.

"Emi, how could you not tell me something like this? This is huge! You could have died on so many occasions!" Erin buried her face in her hands at the thought.

"I know, and for that I truly am sorry. But it's dangerous to have too many people inside the loop." Emi replied sadly.

"We won't stop you, if you want us to leave. Our battles to come don't concern you." Rich added. He patted Erin's shoulder, putting more emphasis on the whole 'we won't stop you' part. Erin looked up from her hands.

"Yeah, like I can just sit here and worry myself to death over what's happening to you. Whatever happens, wherever you go, I'll be there too. Who knows, maybe I can help in some way." Erin uttered in a voice that told the other two she wasn't changing her mind.

"Well alright then! The dream team's back in business!" Emi cheered and, despite her current state, laughed. Rich seemed to accept the fact that Erin was in this with them, though he wasn't quite as happy as Emi.

"So where do we go from here?" Erin inquired once their laughter was done.

"To whatever island you two want to visit first." Emi answered, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, you mean despite all the danger we have to face, we're going to enter the Shima World Cup?" Rich gasped, his eyes, like Erin's, wide with delight.

"Of course." Emi smiled, earning a bear hug from both her friends.

"I forgot to ask, how did your tryouts go?" Emi queried, glad the subject was lighter and away from the Sinaps.

"They were awesome! The judges said we had real talent." Rich stated in a smug tone.

"We're going to enter with his Riolu and my Togetic." Erin butted in. Sitting there with her friends gave Emi a desperately needed confidence boost. It seemed to her that, as long as Rich and Erin were with her, she could do anything. Defeating the Sinaps, saving Lugia…it all seemed possible.

"So, where are we heading?" Emi questioned, feeling ready for adventure. The two coordinators glanced at each other.

"Kouzan Island." They replied in unison. With that said the trio packed up their things and headed towards Naku's boat dock. They hitched a ride on the S.S. Sakana again, sailing all the way to the northwest.

As the brown, hard packed chunk of earth named Kouzan Island appeared before them, an idea slipped into Emi's head. It was a private thought, one that she should have told her friends but decided against it.

'I'll tell them about it later. This is something that I need to do on my own.' Emi glanced at Rich and Erin; they were standing on either side of her.

'Yes, later then.' She decided with a look back towards the sea.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise next update's content will be much, much better. But now I've left you with some questions. What about Kyo and the Sinaps? Who are Jaaku and Pez, and what do they have to do with this story? What's Emi's secret idea? Why hasn't Lugia appeared yet? All will be answered in due time, my dearest readers.**


	28. Yukika's Gym

**A/N: Tonight's my alone time, and I'm enjoying it sooo much! I took a nice long, hot shower, changed into my favorite pair of pajamas, made brownies, and ate hot chocolate mix. I wish this evening could last a little longer! **

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 28**

Once docked in Kouzan Island, Emi and her friends found themselves surrounded by muscular people. It might have seemed like they were stereotyping the citizens, but it was true; even the smaller children were decently built. The citizens' bodies were also smeared with dirt.

"Why does everyone look like they've been working out?" Emi wondered out loud.

"Kouzan Island has many mines that the citizens work in, collecting steel. You can't be out of shape and expect to survive on this island." Rich explained with a frown.

"I wanted to come here first and get it out of the way; this island is too dirty for my liking." He shuddered at the thought.

"So where's the gym at?" Emi continued as she looked around for a sign. All she could see was a giant cave in the distance, far past the couple scattered houses.

"You have to travel through that cave. If you can make it, the gym will be on the other side." Erin clarified.

"Let's get this over with." Rich interrupted, his face as hard as the rock they would shortly be walking through. The trio walked to the entrance of the cave and found themselves submerged in darkness.

Rich pulled out a flashlight, and Emi was grateful the male had thought of such a useful tool. The temperature dropped a few degrees, and Erin shivered. She wasn't dressed for this sort of weather.

"Here, Erin. You can borrow this." Emi handed her backpack for Rich to hold before pulling off her sweatshirt. Rich watched curiously, not in a weird or disturbing way or anything like that. He was curious to see what Emi wore under her sweatshirt, an article of clothing she rarely took off. She wore a simple green tee shirt, nothing exciting or amazing. In fact Rich looked slightly crestfallen.

"Thanks, Emi." Erin smiled gratefully and pulled warm clothing on.

"Won't you get cold though?" Rich pointed out as they started to walk. Emi shivered once or twice but smiled all the same.

"You don't know Emi very well." Erin muttered with a toss of her sapphire eyes.

"I like it colder, to be honest." Emi admitted, laughing at her friends. She turned ahead to face the darkness in front of them and was going to comment before tripping over a Geodude.

"Geo! Dude!" the rock pokemon flailed its arms angrily and smacked Emi in the shin before running away.

"Ow! That hurt! And it's not funny!" Emi growled at her friends as she rubbed her sore shin.

"S-Sorry Emi!" Erin managed to say without laughing. Rich chuckled the whole time though. They kept walking down random paths, and during the next hour and a half Emi tripped over six more Geodude, got bit in the back of the neck by an angry Crobat, gotten rocks thrown at herself by an Onix, and accidentally hit another trainer in the nose.

Now, while Emi was left to suffer, her friends fared better. Erin battled and caught a Cleffa who was holding a Sitrus berry. That berry was rumored to make the best poffins of all. Rich found three, that's right, _three_ Ultra Balls lying around and a Lapras doll to boot.

To say Emi wasn't enjoying the trip would be a very grave understatement, and her two friends walked behind her and chatted while she grumpily muttered to herself in the lead. After a while Erin warmed up and handed back Emi's sweatshirt, and while the unlucky girl was pulling it on she smacked into the cave's wall.

"Hey, look! An opening!" Emi shouted when a tiny ball of light appeared in the distance. Who could blame her for being excited about seeing an escape? For her, the entire cave was a death trap. The sound of fluttering wings came from behind, and Rich aimed his flashlight beam towards the ceiling. Sure enough a giant swarm of Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat were flying towards the trio.

"I think your loud voice scared them Emi!" Erin announced fearfully.

"Run towards the light!" Rich grabbed each girl's arm and started dragging her forward. Emi pulled free and ran ahead of the others, reaching the glob of light first.

"Ahhhh!" she shrieked as Emi found herself standing on the very edge of a cliff that overlooked the sea.

"What-ahhh!" Erin started to say before smacking into Emi. The brunette tottered dangerously close to falling off.

"Rich, stop-!" Erin turned around to exclaim only to find herself smacked against the boy.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Rich asked. The pokemon grew bored of chase and left, and when Rich peered around Erin's shoulder he saw the first girl holding onto the edge of the cliff with a few slipping fingers.

"Emi, this is no time for hanging out! We need to hurry to the gym!" Rich teased, instantly regretting his light joke. Emi death glared him as another one of her fingers loosened. Erin looked worriedly between the two, fearing a fight. When it was clear neither seemed concerned about her situation, Emi felt a vein pop in her forehead.

"A LITTLE HELP PLEASE?" Emi screamed up at them, wondering what she did that ticked off karma today.

"Hold on Emi!" the other two yelped, both reaching down and pulling Emi up over the cliff. When she was safely on her own to feet Emi death glared Erin and Rich.

"What?" they shrugged in unison as if to say it wasn't their fault.

"Why wouldn't you help me right away?" she demanded to know.

"Well, we thought that if you were in any real danger, Gardevoir would appear and save you…" Rich and Erin explained, smiling meekly in hopes of avoiding more yelling. Emi marched back inside the cave, and the other two followed silently. They walked and walked (and in Emi's case, tripped over more Geodude).

Finally another orb of light appeared, and this time they were sure it was the exit. Emi waited until they were close before quickly pushing Erin and Rich out the entrance first. She then paused and waited to see if either of her friends fell of a cliff.

"It's okay Emi, this one's safe!" Erin answered from outside.

'Of course it is.' Emi thought to herself with a sigh. She exited the cave and saw the mighty Kouzan Gym. It was a brownish gray building that matched the earth surrounding it. Boulders the size of a small car were located here and there; there was no mistaking it. Plus, the front of the building had a giant concrete sign that read: KOUZAN ISLAND'S GYM- LEADER: YUKIKA, THE MASTER OF BEING "DOWN TO EARTH" in big brown letters.

"Despite all the trouble it took to get here, I'm glad we decided to go ahead with this contest." Emi muttered, more to herself then anyone. Her irritable mood was fading. She turned and smiled at her friends who were staring at the building with open mouths.

"No words can describe the immense amount of joy I feel right now." Rich practically mouthed while Erin dabbed the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah… let's go." Emi walked to the front of the gym and opened the doors, and she heard her friends following mutely. They found themselves facing a decently sized gym floor, complete with boulders and steel beams located across the battlefield. A few rows of bleachers sat on either side, mini fake caves resting next to them.

"Hello, two of you must be trainers who want to battle for the Shima World Cup, am I right?" a man in a business suit asked bluntly.

"Er, yes. We are." Rich stood up taller and gestured towards Erin.

"Let me give you some hearty advice then," the man said with a small smile.

"Yukika uses rock and ground type pokemon. They aren't very affective against ice, water, or grass. And their offensive attacks are useless when teamed with a flying type. Good luck to you both, and may the best trainer win!" the man walked away, and when he disappeared another man took his place. This man was tall and muscular, just like the other boys on the island. He had gray eyes framed by dirty brown hair, and he was wearing a gray outfit.

"Greetings young trainers/coordinators. My name is Yukika, and I'll be crushing any hope you have of winning the Shima World Cup!" Yukika held up a heavy looking rock and tossed it into the air like a baseball. He caught it and repeated the process.

"Well my name's Rich, and my partner's is Erin. And as much as I hate arguing with adults, I'm afraid you're wrong." Rich allowed a small smirk to slide on his features.

"Is that so? You've got spunk, I'll give you that. Alright, show me if you're as good as you seem to think you are!" Yukika moved to stand on one side of the battle area, and Rich and Erin stood on the other. Emi sat down on the bleachers and held up a small flag.

"Girl, you can tell us when to begin and then witness your friend's defeat!" Yukika shouted at Emi.

"Er, okay. Begin!" Emi called out, casting an odd look in the gym leader's direction.

"Pound them into the hardened Earth, Golem and Lileep!" Yukika shouted before tossing out two pokeballs. Golem roared while Lileep wiggled its tentacles.

"Soar into victory, Togetic!" Erin did a little twirl and Togetic appeared in a flash of red and blue stars.

"Let's rock their world, Riolu!" Rich made a bow when Riolu appeared in a surge of silver sparkles, and the tiny fighting pokemon mimicked its trainer.

"This part of the competition is all about battling, not showing off your pokemon." Emi reminded her friends from her seat in the bleachers. They both nodded at her to show they understood.

"Challengers get to attack first." Yukika added as he continued to play with his rock.

"Fine by me! Togetic, use Aerial Ace on Lileep!" Erin commanded.

"Hurry Riolu and use Low Kick on Golem!" Rich added. Yukika laughed out loud.

"You kids think you're clever, huh? Golem and Lileep, switch opponents! Then, one attack with Rock Slide and the other with Bullet Seed!" the gym leader watched as his commands were carried out. Golem moved to stand in front of Togetic, and when he was close enough Golem smashed a nearby boulder, sending chunks of rock right at the flying pokemon.

Lileep used its tentacles to grab onto Riolu's tiny body and pelt him with seeds. Both attacks hit, and Togetic smashed into the ground while Riolu was repeatedly hit.

"You can do it guys! Don't let this old geezer push you around!" Emi shouted, waving her flag like crazy.

"I'm only 29!" Yukika shouted, irked by Emi's age comment.

"Togetic, you okay?" Erin gasped, watching her pokemon struggle to stand up.

"Riolu, use Cross Chop to get away from Lileep!" Rich ordered. Riolu raised its tiny fists and karate chopped the tentacles. Lileep let go and shouted its name.

"Erin, we're going to have to work together to take these two down. Your Togetic is weak to Rock type moves." Rich stated through gritted teeth.

"Ha, you kiddies should have figured that out from the beginning! Lileep, hop on Golem's back. Golem, when it's safe, use your Earthquake attack!" Yukika braced himself for the shaking. The ground began to quake, and the surface of the battle area became cracked and started splitting apart. Emi had to cling to her seat in order to stay on.

"Togetic, grab onto Riolu and fly into the air!" Erin yelled over the noise of the earthquake. Riolu held onto Togetic's feet and the flying type pokemon burst into flight. Golem and Lileep watched sullenly. The earthquake died down, all the pokemon managing to avoid the hit.

"Hit them while they're on top of each other like that with Force Palm Riolu!" Rich pointed at Golem, giving the fighting type pokemon the perfect target.

"Use Silver Wind on Lileep, and then use Steel Wing!" Erin added. The duo of pokemon shot forward like a rocket. Togetic flapped its wings even harder then usual, creating a silver gust that knocked Lileep off of the rock pokemon's back. Then Togetic threw Riolu forward and hit Lileep with its wings.

"Lileeeep!" Lileep cried, wobbling before collapsing to the ground.

"Grr, this isn't over yet!" Yukika growled, returning Lileep to its pokeball. Riolu landed on Golem's back in place of Lileep, and the tiny pokemon let out a ferocious growl.

Well, it would have been if it were a big scary Lucario. But because the sound still came from an adorable Riolu, Emi found herself giggling. Riolu used its Force Palm attack on the back of Golem's head, driving it into the ground.

"Finish it off with Rock Smash!" Rich nodded with satisfaction as Golem was pushed even deeper into the ground. When it didn't move, Emi declared both of Yukika's pokemon unable to continue battling.

"That means Erin and Rich are the winners!" Erin cheered, her flag waving so fast it was a blur.

"We won! We did it, we won!" Erin jumped up and down while Togetic fluttered around her head. Rich waved his arms around and laughed while Riolu copied his motions. Yukika grunted and returned Golem to its pokeball.

"I guess you two did pretty well. Looks like you might be strong after all. But remember, I'm only one victory. You still have three to go before you can even dream of winning the Shima World Cup." Yukika advised as Emi stood up and joined the group.

"Oh, before I forget, you both get one of these." Yukika held up two pins shaped like gray ribbons, each with a small brown boulder in its center.

"Congratulations." The gym leader added, patting both coordinators on the back.

"Thanks so much!" Rich and Erin exclaimed in unison. They returned their happy pokemon for a well-deserved rest. After saying their good-byes the trio exited the gym.

"I think we should take a rest at the Pokemon Center before we leave." Emi suggested as they staggered along the rocky ground.

"Sure, but we have to go back through the cave to get there." Erin was about to explain how easy it would be, because the center wasn't very far at all. But at the mention of 'cave' Emi pulled out her own pokeball containing Swellow and announced they were flying, no and's, if's, or butt's about it.

**A/N: Well, Rich and Erin have beaten the first gym leader! This battle may have seemed a little easy, but just wait until their next challenge! Also, next chapter you'll get to hear all about little miss Hana's secret idea! Maybe (and I hesitate to write this because I hate spoilers) you'll even get a sneak peek at a particular emerald-eyed traitor's reasons for turning into a traitor! All this and more coming up next!**


	29. Red, Blue, White, Black

**A/N: Hello readers! Sayjay-chan would like to thank you guys for making this fanfiction one of my most popular ones ever! As of now it's got 2,239 hits and 19 reviews, and those are super spectacular stats! You guys make me so happy, especially now that I'm in school and doing homework and stuff. Give yourselves a pat on the back!**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 29**

Emi rode on Swellow, and Erin and Rich rode on Butterfree across the island and to the Pokemon Center. Upon landing in front of the Pokemon Center and dismounting the flying pokemon, our favorite trio found themselves surrounded by people, all demanding to know if they had beaten Yukika.

"They-" Emi started to say before getting nudged in the side by Rich.

"No, we lost." Erin lied, looking like she might cry. They all sighed and disappeared as quickly as they had come.

"Why couldn't I tell them you two won?" Emi questioned quietly as they walked inside the red roofed building. She was slightly annoyed from being cut off.

"Emi, people kill for a spot in this competition. They wouldn't have any problem ripping those badges from our cold, dead, flawless fingers." Rich explained, sounding as if he was talking to a third grader who didn't understand something simple. Emi rolled her eyes but didn't reply; she wasn't in the mood for arguing. Especially since she was preparing herself mentally for the secret task she had at hand.

"Hello. I'm sorry to hear about you lost to Yukika. May I take your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked kindly, smiling a twin smile to all the other Nurse Joy's Emi had ever seen.

"It's all good, and thanks." Rich stated as he and Erin handed over their pokeballs.

"This won't take long." Nurse Joy promised before walking away.

"So what island should we visit next?" Erin probed.

"Can I pick this time?" Emi butted in. Rich looked surprised, but nodded.

"Sure. Which one did you have in mind?" he remained silent as Emi voiced her opinion.

"I think we should go to Mushi Island." Emi replied with authority.

"Oh yeah? Why do you want to go there?" Erin wanted to know. At this Emi's assertiveness faded somewhat.

"Well, uh, I think you two should beat that gym leader because…because it's going to be really hard, and when you defeat it you'll see that you can do anything!" she ended somewhat dramatically. Though she never would admit it, she only picked Mushi Island because it was the first one that popped into her head.

"That's true; both our pokemon are going to really struggle against Kumo's bug types…" Rich pondered on it awhile longer before agreeing that Mushi Island would be an acceptable next step.

"I guess we'd have to face him sometime." Erin sighed, not looking forward to such an insanely impossible task. Nurse Joy came back then, holding a pokeball in each hand.

"Here you go dears; your pokemon are as good as new!" the doctor smiled and bowed.

"Thanks again Nurse Joy!" Erin and Rich greeted in unison before taking their pokemon back and pocketing them.

"Onward we go!" Emi dashed ahead, dragging Rich and Erin outside by the wrist.

"Emi, why the hurry?" they demanded to know.

"I'm not hurrying, you two just walk waaaay too slow!" The brunet girl tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, you know we have to go back through that cave to get to the boat dock, right?" Rich remarked, smirking when Emi's mouth dropped open in horror. Erin sighed again and shook her head and away they went. Emi gulped as they were submerged in the cave's familiar darkness.

"I swear on my brother's grave, I will not trip over a-" Emi started to mumble before tripping over Geodude.

"Oh come on!" Emi cried out, her teeth brown with dirt.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

The traveling trio of trainers exited the cave, Emi miraculously alive. She seemed to be a better sport about it this time, although her face sported a few new cuts and bumps. They found a boat that was willing to take them to Mushi Island and away they sailed.

When they arrived, an island much unlike Kouzan met their eyes. Forests, thick with green vegetation, lined every free inch of space. Flowers stood tall and proud on the ground, their pleasantly sweet odors wafting and mixing with the salty smell of the ocean.

"So pretty!" Emi commented to no one in particular.

"It sure is." Rich and Erin replied anyway. The boat came to a stop, and Emi and her friends found themselves surrounded by what seemed to be as many people as on Naku Island.

"Why are there so many people?" Erin jumped to the side as a tall man pushed by, causing her to knock into a young woman. Grumbles and complains could be heard, and Erin quickly apologized.

"Haven't you heard the news?" One kid nearby fell into pace beside Rich as they walked onto Mushi land.

"Kumo claims to have seen a shadow Lugia, and until he finds out what it's doing around here he won't battle anybody! Nobody's even seen him in like a week!" the kid answered with such certainty that they believed him.

"If you want to stick around and wait him out, you have to find a hotel room. I'd go now if I were you; all the rooms will be full soon!" with that final word of advice the kid ran off.

"Whoa, I wonder if Kumo knows anything yet?" Erin gasped.

"No. Kumo is a man of action; if he knew something, he'd go out and try to help Lugia." Rich shook his head and tapped his chin.

"I suppose, if you want, we can try to get a room and find a way to talk with Kumo…" he suggested, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Of course we want to! This could be a chance to help Lugia!" Emi and Erin wailed in unison.

"Tell you what, how about you two go try to find us a room and I'll see if I can find any information on Kumo's whereabouts." Emi proposed.

"Are you sure? This place is pretty busy… we don't want to get lost." Rich pointed out.

"It'll be all good; if we do, I can have Gardevoir track either of you down." Emi smiled before waving goodbye and walking away.

"Bye, I guess…" Their voices trailed off as Emi edged around a sea of people. She walked into a thatch of woods, just far enough so no one could see her.

"Gardevoir, come on out." Emi whispered, kneeling down on the earthy ground. Gardevoir appeared and mimicked her trainer's position.

'Miss Emi, why are we alone in the middle of a wooded area?' the pokemon asked telepathically.

'Gardevoir, I need to ask you a favor.' Emi told her pokemon what she wanted done, and when her words were spoken Gardevoir looked enraged.

'I'd sooner eat my own head!' Gardevoir roared, fire licking the edges of her thoughts.

"Gardevoir, I'm begging." Emi pleaded, bowing her head and folding her hands as if in prayer.

"Just do this one thing for me! Please!" the girl looked up and saw her pokemon wasn't convinced.

'Miss Emi, it will only bring us pain. I won't allow such things to burden you any longer!' Gardevoir remained defiant.

"But Gardevoir, this could be a matter of life and death!" Emi whined.

'Yes, a matter of life and death of your emotional state perhaps!' the psychic pokemon watched her trainer groan in annoyance.

'Fine, then I command that you do it. I'm your trainer, you have to obey my orders' Emi thought half-heartedly.

'Your father is the one who caught me, and at any time I could choose to go under his orders.' Gardevoir thought back stubbornly.

'But that would mean you wouldn't be my pokemon anymore. Besides, you know you need me just as much as I need you.' Emi blinked her big blue eyes at Gardevoir, and the pokemon's spirit wavered. Emi knew it, too.

'Why exactly do you want me to do this again?' Gardevoir sighed, not looking happy about the situation.

'I just want you to see if you can peek into Gina or her idiotic baka of a brother's heads to see if either of them know of any plans the Sinaps might be forming. I'm sure Zak has something in mind for poor Lugia, and I need to make sure it doesn't happen.' Emi explained.

'You're sure it has nothing to do with…Kyo and the part of you that still wishes everything he said was a joke?' Gardevoir hesitated, watching Emi's lower lip tremble.

'Gardevoir, you have to understand that I've come to terms with that. I just want to help Lugia. Nothing more, nothing less.' Emi hurried to think, her words somewhat true. Gardevoir knew there was a faint white fib located in that sentence, but she let it slide.

'Okay, I'll try. But don't get mad if I can't. I'm still experimenting with my new powers.' Gardevoir reminded her trainer. Emi held onto Gardevoir's hands and they both closed their eyes, a faint purple pinkish color glowing around the pokemon.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Five figures huddled around an open campfire, the sky above them dark and covered in a blanket of stars. They were clumped together off the side of a flowered road. Two of the figures were the Tunny twins, the other three Zak, Connor, and Jake.

"I heard Carl got caught right outside of Sunnyshore City today. S.S. goons saw him and grabbed him, in broad daylight of all things." Gina said quietly. Silence followed her statement.

"You know, one of the new recruits who successfully stole that pair of Chikorita?" She prompted.

"I know who Carl is." Zak snapped. Kyo, who had been staring into the deepest part of the fire, looked up suddenly.

"Don't talk to my sister like that." He warned sharply.

"Carl was young…he had potential." Connor sighed, poking at the dirt sadly. Zak punched the ground in front of him.

"Will Jaaku never be satisfied? Must he take every pawn that I foolishly placed in battle?" Zak hung his head, and Gina made a sympathetic face.

"You didn't know, Zak-"

"Gina, don't. Please, my mind can't take it." Zak's shoulders deflated as he took a deep breath.

"We have to leave soon, you know. This is the first place Jaaku will look for us if he reads our files." Jake added, though it wasn't relevant.

"He might try to look in our old home first." Connor argued.

"Well I'm not leaving. It'll be a cold day in my parent's graves when I bow down to Jaaku." Gina growled.

"We've been over this, Gina. We're leaving as soon as it's safe to travel by water. Our flying pokemon can't handle such a distance between Sinnoh and any of the other regions." Kyo glared at his sister.

"The other S.S. leaders are doing the same thing as Jaaku. We won't be any safer in another region then we are right here outside Floraroma Town." Gina debated.

"Shut it, will you?" Jake hissed at Connor, the two in their own little argument like always.

"Why don't all four of you shut it?" Zak death glared each of his companions.

"Don't be so grouchy just because you're hiding out like an actual criminal and not safe inside a warm bed located in some stupid Sinaps base." Kyo muttered, not quite wanting Zak to hear that phrase.

"You're just as grouchy! And all because you acted like a jerk with your girlfriend!" Zak shot back. Kyo looked like he could have slugged the blond man sitting before him.

"You know as well as anybody I had no choice but to let her go!" Kyo fought to keep his voice from rising.

"Pez said-!"

"Why would you listen to Pez, anyway?" Jake interrupted suddenly.

"Yeah, you know he's nothing but a creeper." Connor added. Kyo looked away.

"I already told you guys, Pez showed up on Naku Island and told me about Jaaku's purges. He said that if any ex-Sinaps refused to work for Jaaku, he used their families and friends as blackmail. That, and then tortured both parties. I couldn't let that happen to Emi or Rich…" Kyo sniffed, wishing he didn't have to talk about something that obviously pained him to the core of his being.

"They would have understood, Kyo. Emi and Rich could have helped you." Gina put an arm around her brother.

"You know what they're like, Gina. They would have panicked and tried to get me to come to their houses, thus endangering their families. I don't want anyone to have to suffer because me, assuming Jaaku manages to hunt me down. Ending it like that was kinder, for them at least." Kyo fell silent.

"I'll never let Jaaku find you, Kyo. He can fling me into the fiery pit of a volcano for all I care; I'll track him down and haunt him for the rest of his days should something happen to my friends." Gina's temper flared momentarily. Her empty stomach proved not to be much of a fuel source, and the angry flame died.

"I don't want to end up like Carl. I know I don't want to serve Jaaku, but…I-I don't want to die either…" Connor shivered despite the heat from the fire. Jake stared at his purple-eyed friend. Zak looked up then, and spoke to Gina.

"What else have you heard? Anything about that Lugia?" he barked quietly.

"Nothing besides a rumor that a gym leader in the Naku Islands has spotted it." Gina reported.

"Darn…his dream's just within reach and there's nothing I can do about it…" Zak and the rest of the picture suddenly turned black as the connection between them and Gardevoir was broken.

'Miss Emi, wha-?' Gardevoir needn't finish her sentence. She saw some odd colors and fell down to the ground, her head resting beside her fallen trainer. A flash of red, blue, white, and black scrambled to carry the two out of sight before anyone noticed.

As they were dragging Emi and her psychic pokemon away, a single pokeball fell from her backpack. Moments after the group disappeared, the pokeball opened and there sat Skitty, meowing in confusion.

"Miss Emi?" She cried, finding herself alone.

**A/N: Alright, we're cutting into the crust of the action now! Thanks to Gardevoir's psychic abilities Emi was able to learn a little bit about the Sinaps' situation, though it may have not made much sense. Yet. And now Skitty is without her trainer! **_**And **_**Rich and Erin have no idea what happened! Keep waiting for an update, because I know you're going to want one now!**


	30. Why A Heart Turns Black

**A/N: I took my karate test yesterday and passed; now, in roughly two years, I'll be a black belt! Do you know how seriously amazingly awesome that is? Yeah, but you probably don't care, lol.**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 30**

"W-Wha…?" Emi muttered. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself sitting uncomfortably on gray colored carpet. A light flickered above her head, casting only a little bit of light, and where the light ended darkness began. It was impossible to make out anything that was not nearby. She moved her arms to stretch but failed.

Her arms were tied behind her back with a pair of handcuffs that connected to a chain on the wall. Located nearly four feet from her sat Gardevoir who was tied up in a similar position. She saw her backpack sitting a few feet from Gardevoir, so using her pokemon to escape seemed out of the question. Emi sadly studied her pokemon for a moment, praying she was okay.

"Oh, you're awake," a voice said dryly. Emi looked in front of her and saw a black figure moving. A momentary bubble of fear blew up inside her until she saw the stranger's face.

"You're that Kage fellow, right?" Emi gasped. He did not answer, and she did not need him to. There was no mistaking the black clothes, matching hair, or pair of creepy onyx eyes.

"Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" Emi demanded to know.

"Emi-san," Kage seemed to be playing around with her name as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Like oh my gosh! Did you hear that Supotsu?" Ureshii's girly voice shrieked somewhere behind the curtain of black.

"Ureshii, I don't think you should-" Supotsu started in a quieter tone. Whatever his warning was to be, it was too late for that. Kage growled at where Emi figured the pair must be hiding, and they ran forward in a heartbeat. If Kage's face was capable of showing emotion, Emi was sure he would be livid. Supotsu looked slightly scared at Kage's face. Ureshii did not seem to take warning well. To Emi she turned and giggled while playing with her blonde locks.

"He only adds suffixes to the names of people he admires," she explained with another laugh.

"Ureshii, shut up unless you want him to do it for you!" Supotsu elbowed her in the rib cage, and she winced.

"I was just trying to have some fun…" she pouted.

"Are you two done messing around? We need to complete the mission," Kage snapped. They fell silent at once, each pulling out a pokeball of their own. Out came their Gallade, Machamp, and Piplup.

"What are you doing?" Emi's eyes narrowed.

'These guys are such weirdoes! What on earth could they possibly want with me?' she thought with a sigh. That sigh quickly turned into a burst of rage when Supotsu moved towards Gardevoir.

"Keep away from her!" Emi shouted, pulling at the chains that bound her.

"Looks like you were right, Kage," Supotsu said with a half a fearful smile. No reply came, and Supotsu turned to finish his job. He tapped Gardevoir's head until she woke up. When Gardevoir saw her and Emi in chains surrounded by enemies, she tried to unleash her psychic wrath. Nothing happened though.

'I think those chains are made to prevent pokemon attacks!' Emi thought to her pokemon. Gardevoir death glared Kage, Ureshii, and Supotsu.

"What do you want with us?" Gardevoir asked Gallade. He only shook his head.

"Enough talk," Kage commanded to both pokemon and humans.

"Emi-san, try to relax while we test the bond between you and Gardevoir," Kage added in a slightly different tone. Both Emi and Gardevoir exchanged frightened glances.

"This will only hurt a bit," Supotsu added. Piplup, Machamp, and Gallade all advanced forward and surrounded Emi. They began to poke and prod at her, occasionally using their attacks and such. The attacks were not painful, but they did give off a slight pinch. Emi did not like it, that was for sure.

She wiggled around and screeched, her legs coming up to kick the pokemon away but Machamp's many arms were strong enough to hold them down. Gardevoir erupted like a volcano. In her pokemon language she screamed every threat and beg that came to mind, but the others ignored her.

It was not until Gardevoir pleaded for them to mess with her instead that they paid her any attention. Emi watched her pokemon, eyes wide.

"I think that's totally enough proof, am I right?" Ureshii said, eager to leave the dusty dark room.

"Yes, we can safely report that our mission has been completed," Kage answered in his dead tone. He stared at his Gallade for a second. They seemed to be having a conversation. Then suddenly Gallade's eyes glimmered with the same purple energy so familiar with psychic attacks. Gardevoir's head drooped to her chest as the attack put her asleep.

"I'll take the first watch. Supotsu, you and Ureshii know what to do," he added.

"Of course. Come on, Ureshii," Supotsu held out one of his thick arms and Ureshii grabbed on to it. She giggled as he led her and the pokemon back into the darkness, where Emi heard a door open and close. Gallade then sat down beside Gardevoir, watching her intently. Kage mimicked his pokemon, first sitting beside Emi and then watching her like a hawk. She found it somewhat creepy.

"Kage, what mission do you keep talking about? Are you with the Sinaps?" Emi asked forcefully. He did not answer right away, but took his time chewing over a response.

"No, Emi-san, I'm not exactly part of the former Sinaps organization," Kage leaned against the wall.

"Then is there a new evil brewing in Sinnoh?" Emi questioned, feeling annoyed that he would not give a straight answer on anything she asked. Kage ignored the second inquiry.

"You are here for a very special reason, Emi-san. I think I'll explain it in detail, because the odds are you won't be around long enough to spoil it," in the last part of his sentence Emi heard a bit of regret.

"The man I work for, Jaaku-tono, has a vision. He wants to own the world so that he may rebuild it with equality. That idea has broken into branches, one of which is very new. Jaaku-tono got the idea to mutate the beings of pokemon and humans together, forming what he calls a pokemorph. Several experiments have been tested, all ending in failure. It seemed that the DNA just wouldn't combine.

Then the idea sprouted that maybe, instead of pairing up random people and pokemon, we should try mixing the DNA of a trainer with one of their own. This worked slightly better, but still it wasn't enough. Jaaku-tono then decided that the experiments had to have the closest bond of all.

He assigned Ureshii, Supotsu, and myself to go out and find trainers who show an especially close bond with a pokemon. I had Gallade use his psychic powers to trace any signs of an emotionally powerful duo.

He felt the presence of you and your friends. I knew, even as Gallade described it, that you and your Gardevoir were going to be the ones. So I had Gallade put your Skitty into a trance, making it lead you right to us," Kage looked up at the lights when he was done, watching a moth that had fluttered by.

"Why didn't you take me then?" Emi tried taking in all this sudden information.

"I knew it would be impossible with those two men around. I think the green eyed one more or less suspected something was bad about us," Kage's eyes hardened ever so slightly at the memory.

"Can this Jaaku man really create half pokemon half human…things?" Emi added, her heart pounding with anticipation. She was in a bad situation.

"You'll have to determine that for us," the black haired male uttered, his voice hard. Emi sensed uneasiness coming from him.

"Kage…" her voice trailed off, and for the first time in a long time Emi had nothing to say. Kage seemed to be in a chatty mood, something that did not happen often. Emi saw that Gallade had finally looked up from Gardevoir and was staring at Kage with worry. Kage took a moment to speak.

"I had a little sister named Miyuki-chan. She sort of looked like you, except her eyes were black like mine. We were close, and when I was away she got awfully lonely. It was decided by her and my father, Riku, that she would join the Sinaps," Kage's eyes had a far away look to them.

"You said you weren't involved with the Sinaps!" Emi accused. Kage continued as if she had not interrupted.

"Sadly Miyuki-chan couldn't pass the intense training, and was kept as a life long prisoner. My little sister, who had been so cheerful and full of life, withered away in that place. It really wasn't much of a shock when we received the letter…" Kage sighed and looked right at Emi. The brown haired girl was very tense from the story, and she was not disappointed when Kage did not continue. It was obvious what had happened to the sister, why Kage was so lifeless.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she whispered, her heart aching for the poor little Miyuki girl. This question stumped Kage. Emi caught the faintest glimmer of confusion in his onyx eyes.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"There's something about you that makes me want to do a lot of things I haven't done since… in a long time," he studied Emi for a moment longer before turning to look at Gallade. They had another mental conversation.

"Gallade says he wants you to keep talking," Kage informed Emi.

"Why do I need to keep talking?" Emi looked quizzically at the pokemon. Kage looked at his feet, not wanting to look at either Emi or Gallade. Could it be possible that Kage was feeling…shy?

"Gall! Gallade!" the male pokemon snapped at Kage.

"He says that when you and I are talking, we seem to be more at ease," Kage glared at his pokemon like a child did to his parents when they grounded him. Emi found herself pitying the emo-ish boy. It was no wonder he was involved with such crazy ideas.

"Gallade! Ade gall!" Gallade made a motion with his hand, looking as if he was coaxing Kage to say something.

"You're such a grouch," Kage told his pokemon.

**A/N: Because it took me forever to update, I made this one extra long. There's a lot of new information in it, but don't worry, I plan on tying up the loose ends and such. It should be getting very exciting for the readers! Remember to review! Oh, and if you didn't get the name of the last chapter, the red was Ureshii, the blue was Supotsu, the black was Kage, and the while was Gallade.**


	31. Search and Rescue

**A/N: I'm writing on my dearest Mama's laptop. If you check the announcements on my profile, you'll know all about that. Anyway, my grandma has this adorable snowman sitting on her table- it was made by her friend at work. It's wearing a Santa hat and matching scarf, and I swear I could die from its cuteness! I'm definably going to have to take some pictures of it 3**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 31**

"Where'd she go? Japan?" Rich muttered impatiently as he swiped a hand across his head, making sure his hair was flat and styled the way he liked it. Erin watched the thick crowds of people push past, voices rising and falling as the mass of people all talked at once. Her head jerked from side to side when she caught a flash of red, only to remind herself that Emi's hair had lost its dyed color.

"I don't know, but I'm worried." Erin's face paled ever so slightly.

"What if something, you know, _bad _happened to her?" the two teens froze for a moment, considering the possibility.

"Well, I guess that's possible, but let's not forget who we're talking about. Emi has a full team of Pokemon with her, plus her own karate skills. It would take a lot more then an ordinary attacker to get her." Rich reminded. He seemed calmed by the thought, but Erin still seemed concerned.

"Still…we should probably go look for her." he added after looking at the red head's distress. They started asking around, seeing if anyone remembered their friend. Nobody knew of her, not even after a full hour of searching.

"This is the last person I'm asking." Rich grumbled after another disappointing answer from an old woman. Her husband looked up suddenly, his gray eyes lighting up.

"Say, I think I do remember seeing that youngster friend of yours!" his brow furrowed as he tried to remember. Erin and Rich listened intently, their hearts racing.

"Dear, are you sure you're not thinking about the nice waitress who served us lunch?" his wife asked, patting his arm.

"Oh, yes, I think you're right." the husband sighed, realizing just how old he was. Rich and Erin looked heartbroken. They were about to leave when the elderly gentleman stopped them again.

"But, I do remember seeing three youngsters go into those woods over there. One of them had a Gallade, I do believe. They looked a little suspicious." the husband pointed to where he saw the mysterious trio.

"A Gallade?" Rich gasped, his face lined with horror. Erin thanked the couple and dragged Rich off to the side.

"Did you understand something I didn't?" she half asked half demanded.

"Before we came to the Naku Islands, Emi, Kyo and I met this group of people and a Gallade. They seemed harmless at the time, albeit strange, yet not dangerous. But now…" Rich closed his eyes as he tried to recall the event.

"Do you think they were with the Sinaps?" Erin clasped her hands so tightly they became as white as her face.

"Kyo didn't know them, so I doubt it." Rich stated, a trace of pain visible in his dark eyes. Erin made a hissing noise.

"I'm not trusting a single word that comes out of his mouth." she flashed Rich a death glare. Rich said nothing, because as hard as it was to admit, Kyo was still a friend to him. His best friend, in fact. Erin could sense the boy's feelings, but she ignored them. The feelings of her own friend were more important. They waited through an awkward silence.

"Let's go see if we can find anything in the woods. I'll tell you more about those three people while we walk." Rich's voice came out stiff. They walked (or rather, Rich walked while Erin tried not to run too far ahead) through the forest foliage.

"How far do you think she would have gone?" Erin looked around, expecting some sort of clue to pop out of nowhere.

"I don't know. Not far, I'd guess, but…why would Emi even be out here? What was she doing that was so secretive, she had to lie to us?" Rich shrugged his shoulders in reply to his own questions.

"Emi must have been forced to come here by those Sinaps guys! She wouldn't hide something important from us!" Erin snapped, eyeing the ground for a trail.

"She didn't tell you about the Sinaps, Lugia, or Kyo at first, did she?" Rich growled harshly. It was clear that the distress was putting them in a bad mood. Erin's lower lip quivered.

"Just forget it. We need to focus on finding Emi." Rich added hastily. If it was one thing he hated, it was the tears of a woman.

"Skiiiiii!" meowed a high pitched voice.

"That sounded like a Skitty!" Erin listened and sure enough, they heard the same noise just moments later.

"I think she's that way!" Rich grabbed Erin's hand and yanked her in a direction. They pushed past a bush and saw Skitty snuggled in the arms of a man with a pointed black beard and matching cape. He was stroking Skitty's fur and muttering softly. A low purr could be heard in reply. When Rich and Erin came into view and saw who had a hold of Skitty, they both gasped and squealed at the same time.

"You're Kumo, of Mushi Island!" Rich's voice had the highest level of respect in it.

"Hn? Who are you?" Kumo's arms tightened ever so slightly around the cat pokemon.

"Skiiity!" Skitty cried at the sight of familiar faces.

"I'm Rich, this is Erin, and that is our friend's Skitty!" Rich and Erin quickly explained what they thought had happened to Emi, and when all was said and done they looked at Skitty.

"But how did your friend Emi's Skitty get out of her poke ball?" Kumo muttered, setting Skitty on the ground. He fingered the end of his beard as he thought. When Erin looked closely, she could see streaks of gray hair.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Erin answered sadly.

"I will help you find your missing friend. I found some tracks in the dirt, they hint that something heavy was dragged away." Kumo showed the two teens what he found, and sure enough, there were signs that two bodies had been forcefully taken from the area.

"Emi!" Erin moaned, daring to imagine the terrible trouble her said friend could be in. Rich snapped his fingers as a brilliant idea slid into his head.

"Duh! How could I forget? We have a way of tracking Emi down!" Rich eagerly pulled out a poke ball. Erin stared at her money loaded companion like he was crazy. Kumo, on the other hand, seemed curious.

"Oh, I forgot, you weren't around the last time I used this method." Rich tossed the red sphere into the air and ignored the glare from Erin. Kumo smiled when he saw the giant sized Butterfree that soared around their heads.

"Its beautiful." He told Rich. The two males exchanged smiles.

"Thank you, that's a real honor coming from a bug master such as yourself." Butterfree fluttered beside Rich, waiting for a command.

"Think you're up for another search and rescue?" he asked his pokemon, laughing when it flapped its wings excitedly.

"Wait, your ridiculously large Butterfree can track people?" Erin stated, a hint of uncertainty and doubt behind her words.

"My, that truly is impressive!" Kumo added, pride and admiration showing in his face. Rich's face flushed with joy.

"It's a trick we worked on, you know, in between contests." Rich told them before telling his pokemon what needed to be done. Butterfree shouted its name and hovered over the ground for a few moments. Rich watched it intently.

"Can you find Miss Emi?" Skitty whined with worry, tears, forming in her cute little eyes. Erin took pity on the adorable little cat and picked her up. Skitty did not try to resist.

No need to worry, I found her scent!" Butterfree replied before telling Rich the same. He seemed to understand.

"Lead the way Butterfree!" was said and then off they all went.

**A/N: It's finally starting to snow at my house. The only sad thing is, it's very cold… and it doesn't help that I'm sitting here typing and not moving the rest of my body…. Reviews would really help to warm up my writing spirit!**


	32. Mass Confusion

**A/N: My Christmas vacation has started, so expect some updating to happen! Sorry this took awhile, my other current fan fiction is getting a lot of attention…..heh heh….**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 32**

Butterfree led them to a shabby looking building. It was gray, dark, and only two stories high.

"That's a good sign. So far the Sinaps have tried to have abnormally large buildings that only make sense in stories written by fans. This one's a lot smaller then what they would like." Rich puffed as they came to a stop behind a tree.

"Let's go!" Erin was about to jump out and go running into plain view but Rich grabbed her and yanked her to the ground. He wrapped his arms around in her into a bear hug.

"Are you insane? Why don't you just announce that we're here?" he hissed.

"I understand you want to save your friend, but please try to keep in mind that you won't help her by alerting the enemy. Butterfree, why don't you fly around the perimeter and get a rough idea of what we're dealing with?" Kumo suggested. Butterfree hesitated before doing as ordered. After a minute he came back, crying his name repeatedly. Kumo nodded his head as if he understood.

"There is only one way in; a broken window. We'll have to sneak through it. Keep quiet and stay close." Kumo gestured with his hands which window to go to, and off they crept. Rich made sure to put Butterfree back in its poke ball.

Kumo reached towards the broken, unguarded window and slowly began to take out chunks of glass. Soon enough most of the glass was out and they could climb inside. It was dimly lit, but enough light shined to tell them they were in a hallway. Kumo walked on and the other two followed, the air thick with tension.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Emi giggled a few times before laughing out loud. Kage stared at her, not smiling but also not looking as sad as before.

"It wasn't _that _funny Emi-san." he muttered, feeling pleased with himself.

"Yes it was! I love corny jokes like that!" she told him. Quite odd, isn't it? Emi was kidnapped, slightly tortured, and locked up in a dark room for a dangerous purpose. Then what does she do while her favorite pokemon sleeps beside her? She laughs at a joke told by an emo kid.

Gallade's head shot up towards the inky blackness that rested beyond the safe curtain of light. He didn't look thrilled in the slightest. Kage's face darkened as well, much to Emi's dislike. If her arms would have been free she would have given him a small hug, to cheer him up.

"What's wrong Kage?" Emi asked, frowning. The entire time she and Kage had been talking, Emi had been working on making the boy smile. It hadn't worked, but they had been having a good time.

"It's nothing, Emi-san. Just a couple of bugs that Ureshii and Supotsu need to squish." Kage explained with a deep sigh.

"And after they're gone, Jaaku-tono will come and collect you and Gardevoir." his shoulders shook slightly.

"B-But-" Emi stuttered.

"What? Did you think that a little bit of sucking up would save you? You're still going to be forced to undergo painful experiments that will probably kill you!" Kage snapped, standing up and turning his back on Emi.

A loud thump from somewhere near by send Gallade and Kage running forward into the darkness. The door was thrown open, and the next thing Emi knew light flooded the room. She shut her eyes and winced from the sudden change.

"Emi!" a voice groaned when its owner saw her in chains. Emi felt someone stand in front of her, sending her heart into a frenzy. Slowly, oh so slowly she opened her eyes and found herself staring into two pools of green.

With eyes as wide as dinner plates she stood up and silently took in the sight in front of her. Kyo Tunny stared back, looking awkward, angry, and happy all at the same time.

"Emi you don't know how much I've-" Kyo started to say, emotion laced in his voice. Without giving him a second more time to finish, Emi's leg flashed up and gave the brown haired boy a good kick in, well, you probably can guess that much. Kyo managed to stay standing, but tears were shining in his eyes.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that one. But there's something I need to tell you! I-" Kyo tried to continue, but instead found himself hunched over as Emi dealt another merciless blow.

"O-Okay, I probably deserved that too. Not again please!" he begged as Emi's foot came up slightly. He was about to collapse to the ground in pain, but Emi leaned forward and let him lean against her. She nuzzled the side of his face.

"I know why you left, and I know about Jaaku and everything. Just next time, don't act like the idiot hero and ditch me like yesterday's kitty litter." she told him seriously before pecking him on the cheek. Kyo looked one hundred percent confused.

"Whaaaa?" he muttered stupidly.

"I'm. Not. Mad. Just get me and Gardevoir out of these chains before Jaaku finds out!" Emi turned sideways so that Kyo could have access to the metal.

"Right. Let's roll, Vulpix!" Kyo said, twirling a pokeball. The said fire fox pokemon appeared and stretched sleepily.

"Use flamethrower on the chains!" Kyo commanded. A wave of fire shot from Vulpix's mouth, burning the chain in half. Emi pulled her hands free and rubbed her wrists. Then the same was done for Gardevoir, though she was still asleep.

"Thanks Vulpix! You can continue your nap now." Kyo returned the fox and waited for Emi to do the same with Gardevoir.

"Hold it!" Kage snarled, appearing out of nowhere with Gallade at his side.

"You're not taking my Emi-san anywhere!" he growled angrily. Kyo looked like someone had smacked him in the face.

"_Your_ Emi? Who the heck do you think you are?" Kyo cracked his knuckles.

"Boys, knock it off!" Emi held out her hands and stepped in between the feuding duo. Kage reached forward and yanked Emi backwards, holding her tightly against his side. Gallade picked up Gardevoir and held her similarly.

"Kage, let go!" Emi said half heartedly. Though she was in no way planning on becoming a science guinea pig, it made her feel awful to know that by running off with Kyo she was also hurting Kage. Having several guys in your life, whether they were just friends or something more, sure wasn't a walk in the park.

"Listen here you gothic freak, I know all about Jaaku's crazy theories and inhumane experiments. If you think I'll let you lay a hand on Emi, you've got another thing coming!" Kyo took a step forward, fists raised. Before any real fighting could begin, Rich, Erin, and Kumo came running in.

"Stop right there!" Kumo commanded forcefully.

"Kyo?" Rich gasped while Erin growled.

"Skitty!" Emi cried, struggling against Kage's protective grasp.

"Miss Emi!" Skitty meowed back, practically clawing her way out of Erin's arms. Skitty sat at Emi's feet and looked up happily, oblivious to the serious situation. Emi tried to loosen her arms enough to pick up her pokemon but Kage wasn't cooperating.

"No, Emi-san. We need to get moving, or Jaaku-tono will find out everyone's here and lock everyone up in prison until the day they die!" Kage muttered in her ear. Emi froze, realizing that he was right.

"What are you saying? Stop scaring her!" Kyo ordered angrily.

"Don't act like you care, you big jerk!" Erin snarled.

"Why are you here?" Rich asked, somewhat in a daze. Kumo stood surveying the situation with troubled eyes.

"Kage! Kage! Watch out, Emi's friends are here and-oh, you already know. Like, wow that makes me want to LOL!" Ureshii yelled as she and Supotsu came running in the room.

Footsteps bounded down the hallway. Kage, Gallade, Ureshii, and Supotsu all froze, and the emo boy's grip tightened so much that Emi had trouble breathing.

**A/N: Well, I know this chapter had a lot going on, and probably is a giant mass of confusion. But I wanted to bring Kyo back. The next chapter will be taken slow, getting all the bumps waxed out. No need to worry, eh?**


	33. The Pointless Yet Much Needed Recap

**A/N: Here's another holiday update! I thought my oh so patient readers deserved a gift like this, all things considered. Hope it'll rival the presents Santa brought!**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 33**

The flow breathing came to an abrupt halt, every awake being becoming perfectly still. Fear pounded like a drum, bringing closer the sound of evil. A wisp of blonde hair fluttered before the rest of the hair and body appeared inside the doorframe, flanked by three others.

"No way!" Supotsu gasped, his ripped body tense.

"Say, that one on the right's kinda cute~" Ureshii looked at Supotsu for a sign of jealousy.

'Oh great.' Kage thought with bared teeth. Emi choked slightly and only then did Kage loosen his grip a little. Zak, Jake, Connor and Gina entered the somewhat crowded room silently. Gina closed the door behind them and fumbled with a bolt lock that went unnoticed earlier. When all was completed, several people started talking at one time.

"Gina, why are you guys here?"

"Who are _they_?"

"Kyo…."

"I thought you said we were going to see Zombies Vs. Killer Ninja Spiders?!" finally Zak held up a hand, demanding silence.

"Alright Kyo, grab your annoying twit of an ex girlfriend and lets go." Zak commanded.

"What is going on here?" Kumo thundered, his cape swishing in a nonexistence breeze.

'How'd he do that?' Emi wondered while Skitty rubbed her head against Emi's shins.

"Okay, I think there is a serious need for explanations. I'm Zak, the leader of the Sinaps. My henchmen, Connor, Jake, Gina, and Kyo." the blonde man pointed to said evil henchmen (and woman).

"You mean you were the leader of the Sinaps, and that we're former henchmen." Kyo corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, Emi, Rich, along with the help of Kyo and Gina at times, defeated my evil schemes and brought the end to the Sinaps. Before we go on, I have to backtrack. My father, Jaaku, and his friends Riku, Carl, and Yammaito, were the original creators of the Sinaps.

They happen to be the parents of Kage, Supotsu, and Ureshii. Each of them reside in one of the various regions. When I, the oldest of the four, came of age ownership and responsibility of the Sinaps was passed to me. But the fathers didn't quit evil; they formed the S.S., or Super Sinaps. Their job was to work backstage, take care of prisoners, that sort of thing-" Zak was cut off by Erin's hand shooting into the air.

"Eh, what?" he asked with a frown.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Erin questioned.

"She has a point." Rich added in agreement.

"Because I felt the compelling urge from a being greater then myself((A/N: -coughs- that would be me ;D)) to pointlessly retell everything that's happened so far, probably to clarify any confusion. Don't complain though, it'll make things easier for everyone once they're on the same page anyway." Zak snapped, continuing with his explanation.

"After the fall of the Sinaps, the S.S. started capturing Sinaps members and either making them return as S.S. workers or become prisoners. They targeted family and friends of ex Sinaps members to get what they wanted and-" again Zak was cut off by Connor's rising hand.

"What now?" Zak hissed.

"I wanted to continue the recap Boss! Please? Please? PLEASE?" Connor practically begged.

"Fine." Zak leaned against the wall and after a moment Gina joined him.

"Okay, so all of us Sinaps dudes who didn't want to work for the S.S. had to go on the run. At the time Gina and Kyo were on the good side, but before me, Jake, and Zak ran we invited Gina to join us. She accepted and we started out on our journey for freedom. Had lots of close calls, too. I almost got caught when I went out to the-" Connor winced as Jake smacked him across the head.

"You idiot, nobody cares about that dumb bathroom story. I'll continue the recap. So we were hiding out near Floraroma Town when Kyo suddenly showed up, looking as depressed as what's his name over there." Jake nodded at Kage.

"That was because while we were staying at Erin's house on Naku Island, a dirty rotten perverted old Sinaps spy named Pez showed up. He talked to me in private about what Jaaku was doing to the old Sinaps members. I knew that Emi and Rich and all their friends and family were in danger, so I did the only thing I could think of to keep them safe. I hurt Emi beyond reason, made her think that everything we'd been through was all a lie, and that I was really spying on them for Zak.

I left and tried to find Gina and the others. They had covered their trail good, but I had a feeling Gina would be trying to visit our hometown once more. So I took a risk and showed up, finding them in the town's outskirts. I sure was a wreck about what I had done." Kyo looked sadly at his brown haired crush. Emi looked back at him, remembering how hard he had hurt her.

"As we were preparing to move to a new location, Jake overheard an orange eyed cop talking about a rumor that was spreading around like wildfire. It was thought that a new threat, worse then the Sinaps, was breaking loose across Sinnoh and that it had the technology to make mutated human/pokemon creatures. Zak knew it was his dad they were talking about, and that it was all true." Kyo's voice was hard as a rock. When he had mentioned the part about a cop, Jake looked uncomfortable.

"That was when we all started sharing our personal history and really getting to know each other, like real friends." Connor put in. His other male companions looked horrified that he dared mention such a private fact.

"I thought it would be nice, because it was clear that my father would stop at nothing to achieve his goals, and I wasn't sure who was going to survive…" Zak muttered awkwardly.

"It was during that time that I explained to the others about the S.S. in detail. Regular Sinaps members were forbidden to know much about the S.S. When I described Kage, Supotsu, and Ureshii Kyo started freaking out."

"Yeah, I did. I said about how I had met them that day before we came to the Naku Islands, and how the emo kid seemed to really take an interest in Emi."

"Of course that was just because he was extremely jealous." Gina smirked in a teasing demeanor. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Then Zak explained that Jaaku had an idea for improving the survival rates of his mutant creations. He wanted to combine the DNA of a pokemon who shared a strong emotional bond with its trainer. I knew right there and then that Emi was in extreme danger. With Gina being able to convince Zak to tag along we traveled here as fast as safety allowed. Now, we're here." Kyo gestured around the room.

"Great story. Really inspiring." Kage uttered sarcastically. He and Kyo exchanged looks of hate.

"I do have one question that's really been bugging me though. Why'd you three even want to come to the Naku Islands anyway?" Supotsu asked, flexing his arm muscles all the while.

"We came here to save poor baby Lugia!" Emi answered without hesitation. Kumo's jaw tightened.

"What do you know of that shadow pokemon?" Kumo stood up straight, a very serious look on his face.

"Everything. We were there when it all happened." Rich replied.

"Zak was trying to take over the world with Lugia's power. I tried to stop him, but Zak knocked me out. Lugia and I had formed a bit of a friendship, and this really made him mad. Suddenly he turned all gray like and flew away, his unstable power causing the building we were in to blow up.

I vowed to come and save Lugia, and there was a rumor that Kumo, the bug guy here on Mushi Island, had seen it." Emi paused for a moment as her blonde brain started to turn its wheels while Zak, Jake, and Connor glared at her for telling.

"So you must be Kumo!" she gasped when realization hit.

"I am, and what you heard was true. That's why my gym is closed." Kumo said, slightly hurt that nobody had remembered to introduce him in the beginning.

"Now that we're all up to date on pointless information, you all need to leave now." Kage stated coldly.

"We're not going anywhere!" Erin shouted. Skitty sighed as she realized that nobody was in the mood to play right now.

"If you don't, then like Jaaku is sooooo gonna kill you!" Ureshii announced.

"Let Emi go, Kage." Kyo demanded coldly. Kage only stared back.

"Do you honestly want to be the one who has her death on his conscious? Are you really so heartless that you want to let her suffer?" Kyo's voice hinted a small touch of pleading.

"Of course not! Emi-san is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I would sooner slit my wrists then want to have a fate like this come true." Kage answered in his dead monotone.

"Then why let it happen?" Rich questioned. Emi kept quiet the whole time, a feat that didn't normally come easy for her. The conversation was embarrassing her to a degree, especially in front of certain people. Without warning, metal bars popped out of the wall and floor, forming a cage around the entire room. Supotsu, Ureshii, Kage, and Zak all paled. Gallade would have as well, but his white body wouldn't have shown it anyway.

"Jaaku-tono is coming in an hour." Kage announced, his voice strained.

"How do you know?" Gina murmured, her voice low and afraid. "This is what he does to the people and pokemon before they get taken for experiments." Zak whispered, actually showing some fear for once. If they were all in the cage, then that meant they could all potentially become experiments.

Things weren't turning out all that good…

**A/N: Merry Christmas readers! This chapter was for you holiday people, and I really hope that it was okay. I tried to kinda recap everything to get rid of any confusion, while also managing to put a twist or two in. Because let's face it, I am one with cliffhangers and suspense in this fan fiction. **


	34. Sudden Love Fest

**A/N: The holidays are nearly over…..after that it's back to school and stress and responsibility… Hard to believe, isn't it? Another thing I can't seem to wrap my head around is that this is the last update of 2009. That's just….wow! Please review, for my sake. I might not be able to get through the new year without any!**

**Disclaimer: I stole something from the anime Death Note, which I don't own. Fans, see if you can catch it because it's really quite obvious.**

**The Ongoing Saga of Emi Hana**

**Chapter 34**

Gardevoir's eyes opened slowly; she had been enjoying a long and peaceful slumber. She remembered being attacked but everything after that was blank. The psychic pokemon felt the tension in the room as she searched for her trainer.

That was when she noticed who all was here, the bars that caged them in like animals, and finally the touch of the one holding her. Gardevoir remained frozen, partly from surprise and partly because she wanted to make sure Emi was okay before causing chaos.

'Miss Emi?' Gardevoir thought, staring off to the side. She could just see the bushy brown locks that could only belong to her trainer.

'Gardevoir! Don't move!' Emi thought back, somewhat panicky.

'What the heck is going on? I don't understand at all…' Gardevoir listened as Emi told her everything that had happened since their attack. Gardevoir wanted to be angry about it all, but she still felt groggy.

"You're awake." Gallade stated.

"How'd you know?" Gardevoir asked, not bothering to hide her distaste from her voice.

"You don't want to see what's going to happen next." Gallade uttered seriously.

"Don't you dare knock me out again. I want to be here to protect Miss Emi!" Gardevoir snapped, eyeing her captor wearily.

"I know the feeling. But it's impossible. Our trainers are going to die." Gallade didn't sound happy about it. Gardevoir looked away, trying to keep out any thoughts that would make her agree with him.

"There has to be a way to escape!" Erin looked around hopefully.

"There's not." Supotsu sighed nervously.

"It's only a matter of time, then?" Rich muttered. Silence greeted his question.

"Can't you talk to your dad and work something out?" Gina turned to Zak.

"You honestly think that he considers me as a son? If it were up to him I would have never been born…" his icy blue eyes, so callous yet so lonely, stared Gina down until she looked towards his two ex henchmen. Jake and Connor froze in fear.

"You two, make yourselves useful and find a way out of here!" Gina spat at them.

"Y-Yes Sir!" they replied in unison.

"Wait, before you do that, I have a question!" Emi said, as if it were very important.

"You want to talk to _them_?" Gina's face was full of disbelief.

"Well, Jake more specifically." Emi tried to casually pull away from Kage again, but with zero success.

"What do you need from me?" Jake questioned, looking equally surprised as Gina.

"That orange eyed cop that was mentioned, well, that wouldn't be Sheila Whynoba would it?" Emi frowned at the look Jake gave her.

"So what if it was her?" he snapped, sending death glares to everyone in the room.

"Jake doesn't like to talk about his ex girl-" Connor started to say before getting smacked by Jake.

"Shut up, would you?" he hissed angrily.

"You dated Sheila?" Rich blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, he did. See, me and Jake grew up as orphans together. A couple years ago, before the Sinaps, Jake and that weird looking cop were going to get married. But she was on the right side of the law, and Zak's offer was too good to resist. So me and him joined the Sinaps, even though Jake knew that he was going to be fighting against her." Connor explained, ducking as Jake sent another punch flying.

"You idiot! What is this, retell our life history until we die or something?" Jake's face was slightly red.

"Awww, that is the saddest love story I've ever heard!" Emi, Erin, and Ureshii all said in unison, their faces sad. Supotsu and Rich sniggered.

"Mr. Tough's got a weak heart huh?" they teased.

"Shut up! You guys all having embarrassing pasts too!" Jake's face deepened its red coloring.

"Not me." Zak stated with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What about the time I saw you talking to yourself in the mirror, puffing out your lips and practicing your kissing?" Connor spoke up, coming to his friend's aid.

"I was not!" Zak shouted back, his own face burning. Gina started giggling.

"It was probably so he could practice on you." Jake told her with a smirk. The Tunny twin glared at him angrily.

"Zak would never need to practice kissing; I'm sure he's already perfect at it." Gina huffed.

"Oh, so you don't know?" Kyo piped up.

"What Zak and I do-"

"Or don't do," Kyo interrupted.

"…is none of your concern." Gina finished.

"Besides, would you all like to know what Kyo does in his spare time?" Gina added with a devious look.

"He draws a truly repulsive sketch of any boy who shows interest in Emi, hangs it on the wall and throws butcher knives at it." Kyo looked humiliated.

"I-I do not!!" he denied.

"You're the one who built a shrine of Zak inside her closet!" the two twins looked ready to strangle each other.

"Dude, that's a little seriously whacked up don't you think?" Supotsu laughed.

"Oooo, like me next! Supotsu used to be really fat! Like I'm talking HUGE! So he got all the fat sucked out of him and then he joined a cult and when he finally came home he looked all hot and muscular." her face looked innocent the entire time she spoke.

"Ureshii! How'd you find out about that?" Supotsu hissed.

"My dad used to always talk about the other S.S's kids and how much of a looser they were." Ureshii flipped a few blonde curls out of her face.

"Yeah, well two can play at that game! Ureshii didn't go to her high school prom because her face was completely broke out with giant, tomato sized zits!" Supotsu looked triumphant. Ureshii looked like she would have killed him if she had been willing to break a nail.

"Enough fighting, idiots." Kage barked. Ureshii and Supotsu fell silent.

"My dad told me that Kage likes to write down names of the things he hates in a black notebook, and then wishes that they die." Zak uttered. Kage seemed unfazed by this accusation, which sent a shudder down everyone's spine.

"What about you Rich?" Kumo asked, clearly enjoying the stories he was hearing. Skitty seemed to like them as well, though Gardevoir and Gallade only watched silently.

"When he was little, every time he got scared he would go and sleep with his favorite servant." Kyo answered automatically.

"Kyo! How could you tell them that!" Rich gasped while blushing.

"The same way that I can tell everyone that Connor used to wear dresses when he was a kid." Kyo chuckled.

"The orphanage thought I was a girl until I turned ten!" Connor tried to defend himself.

"What about you two? Is there anything you'd like to add?" Rich turned to Erin and Emi.

"Nope. I will never betray Emi's secrets like that! She's trusted me to keep them to myself, so I will." Erin crossed her arms and nodded, looking dedicated to what she had said.

"Oh, come on Erin. We're all about to have another epic battle for our lives; let's have some fun! When I was still a kid in Johto, I would sometimes sneak to this little mini lake outside of Goldenrod City and eat the mud I scooped out of the lake's bottom." Emi told, reddening at her own story.

"Now you!" Ureshii told Erin with an excited giggle.

"No." Erin said flatly.

"Oh, come on Erin!" Rich poked her in the side, causing the true redhead to jump and laugh at the same time.

"Remember the time you-" Emi started.

"Don't you dare!" Erin growled. Emi smirked slightly.

"..you picked up that fat, wiggly worm-"

"Emi, I'm warning you!"

"…and stuck it up your nose?" Emi finished.

"I was only, what, four?" Erin cried, her face as red as her hair. Rich shuddered at the thought.

"Now that we're all officially mad at each other and embarrassed beyond reason, why don't we work on a way getting out of here?" Gina suggested. Rich looked at his wrist and played with the buttons on his watch.

"I can't get a signal through; there's something blocking the communication network!" he gasped. Emi and Kyo sighed; it would have been nice if Rich's servants could have saved them this time.

"And that's not the only bad news." Rich held up his wrist for everyone to see. Already twenty minutes had passed.

"If there's anything someone wants to say, say it now." Rich waited to see if anybody would actually speak up.

"There's, uh, something I would, uh, like to, uh, say." Zak said suddenly, his speech sounding nervous. Everyone was surprised that he would be the first to speak up.

"In light of the fact that we're all probably going to be turned into mutants before dying horribly and painfully, there's something I need to tell Gina." Zak turned to face the said girl.

"I've-always-secretly-liked-you!" he mumbled fast, the words all running into each other.

"W-What?" Gina gasped. Zak looked pained at the thought of repeating himself.

"I'm only kidding; you know I've always loved you!" Gina blurted that last part out, looking like an excited fangirl. Kyo rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound. Gina sent him a look that shut him up.

"Connor, I know I'm always treating you like an annoying pest, but the truth is you're my best friend!" Jake spoke quickly. Connor's face split into a grin.

"And you're mine too, buddy!" the dark haired boy held up a fist and, after Jake had his hand curled up, they smacked their knuckles together.

"Ureshii, I know you're naturally really flirty, but I've always felt like you liked me the best." Supotsu uttered.

"Well, duh, because you are the hottest guy ever! I just like to make you jealous~" Ureshii almost purred like a cat.

"What's with the sudden love fest?" Kage asked quietly, sounding slightly sick.

"I'm madly in love with you!" Gallade yelled suddenly, looking Gardevoir straight in the eye. The female psychic pokemon couldn't have looked more surprised.

"Eh, how do I put this…? You're not my type." Gardevoir responded.

"I know; you love that guy's Grovyle. But that doesn't stop me from feeling the way I do!" Gallade sneered over Grovyle's name. Gardevoir blushed.

"I do not like Grovyle! He's exactly like his trainer, making me dislike him even more."

"Whatever you say, babe." Gallade shrugged. Gardevoir felt a vein in her head pop with annoyance. Skitty had taken it to herself to start chasing her tail, and in her fun she accidentally ran into Erin's legs. Rich caught her before she could fall.

"You okay?" he asked her as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Erin replied, noticing that Rich was standing a little closer then necessary. Kyo advanced towards Kage.

"Kage, come on, I want to see Emi while I still can!" Kyo said, looking firm.

"You can see her right there." Kage snapped.

"Kage," Emi muttered quietly. The said depressed boy looked at her.

"It's okay. I want to go see Kyo." she didn't like the look Kage had on his face.

"Why Emi-san? Why can't you just stay here and be quiet? Your Gardevoir's been that way for Gallade." Kage almost sounded like he was pouting.

"Kage, we both know that you and I wouldn't work out good as a couple." Emi said gently.

"You don't know that! You're the only one who gives my life any meaning whatsoever, besides Goatman-sama." Kage's eyes seemed to grow darker.

"I consider you a friend, Kage. And I would do anything to make you happy again. But I like Kyo in that special way." Emi explained carefully, making sure there was no confusion.

"Is it because I'm…creepy?" Kage asked, just some slight traces of emotion in his voice. Emi laughed and shook her head.

"You're not creepy Kage; just…releasing your feelings through style. You've had it rough, I understand that. Believe me when I say it really bothers me to have to hurt you with rejection. But I need you to understand that all I want is friendship with you. And before we go through whatever happens next, I want to spend some time with Kyo." Emi finished speaking and waited. Kage seemed to be musing over things.

"Emi-san…if we somehow survive this, will you maybe write to me?" Kage asked hesitantly.

"Heck if we live I'll come visit you!" Emi promised with a wide smile. Kage stared at her as if she'd grown another head. Then, he pulled his arms away from Emi and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. Emi whipped her arms up and pulled the goth kid into a big hug before letting go and taking a few steps back.

'Emi-san…I'll never forget the kindness you showed me.' he thought before walking to chunk of metal bar and sitting against it. Gallade sighed and let go of Gardevoir before joining his trainer against the cold metal. Gardevoir monitored Kyo's every movement, reminding herself that Emi would be mad if she mauled him to pieces.

Once it was clear that Emi was free, Kyo closed the distance between them and practically crushed her as he yanked her into a hug.

"Nice to know you really did miss me." Emi muttered as she tried to breath.

**A/N: Yay! Super long chapter! Anyway, sorry if you didn't care for all the dumb humor and sappy sudden relationships. I wanted something kinda light and fluffy before the major drama and stuff comes up next. Besides, if I was locked in a room with my crush and I knew there was a chance we wouldn't make it, I'd probably try to tell him how I felt. Wouldn't you? Like I said earlier, reviews are much needed and appreciated. Happy New year everyone!**


End file.
